Diez días
by Petalo-VJ
Summary: Todo comenzó la mañana en la que los Rowdyruff boys decidieron confabularse con Mojo para humillar a las protectoras de Towsville. Lejos estarían de saber el infierno en el que se convertiría la vida de las chicas -y también la suya- cuando aceptaron el plan.
1. Primer día

_Buenas a todos. No sé si me recordaréis, porque hace muuuucho que no paso por aquí con algunos de mis fics. De hecho, no tenía pensado escribir ninguno, pero como se dice en mi tierra, "me ha dado la picá". Y aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de Diez días. Veamos... Romance, angustia, tristeza... BlossomxBrick sobre todo. Intentaré poner algo de las demás parejas, pero no me obliguéis demasiado. Por cierto, si veis alguna falta de ortografía, es porque no tengo demasiado tiempo para revisarlo. Vamos, que no lo he hecho. _

_Creo que nada más que decir. Espero que os guste. _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla bla... _

_Vamos al lío. _

**Diez días**

**Capítulo 1: Primer día**

Corría por el bosque de las inmediaciones de Towsville en mitad de la noche. Veía a mis hermanas correr delante de mí, y a la vez escuchaba pisadas a mi espalda. La oscuridad nos daba la ventaja suficiente como para escondernos. La luna llena era testigo de nuestra huida. Dios, ¿cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Teníamos que despistarles.

De dos zancadas, alcancé a Bubbles y la agarré del brazo para guiarla hasta el escondite que nos ofrecía el tronco de un árbol gigante. Buttercup nos siguió a mi señal y permanecimos quietas y calladas en nuestro escondrijo momentáneo. Abrazada a mi hermana pequeña, la notaba temblar. La miré. Estaba llorando en silencio, temerosa de que nos encontraran. Buttercup permanecía en tensión, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula apretada. Yo estaba totalmente alerta, agudizando el oído para percibir cualquier tipo de sonido que me indicara que estaban cerca.

Escuchamos pasos que se acercaban, contuvimos la respiración agarrándonos las manos. Cerré los ojos, esperando lo peor.

_Dios, ¿cómo hemos llegado a esto?,_ volví a preguntarme.

* * *

Todo había empezado el día anterior, cuando el Alcalde nos llamó alarmado. Mojo Jojo atacaba la ciudad, y no iba solo. Los Rowdyruff boys estaban con él. ¿Cuándo habían vuelto a unirse? Hacía años que no trabajaban juntos, desde que Him los había devuelto a la vida. De eso hacía ya más de trece años.

Sin perder un segundo, salimos hacia el centro de Towsville. No sabía por qué, pero la situación me daba muy mala espina. Los Rowdyruff boys siempre habían sido muy independientes, y mucho más desde que habían cumplido la mayoría de edad. Creían seriamente que trabajar con alguien más les quitaba puntos. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

—¡Veo algo! —anunció Bubbles cuando ya estábamos a punto de llegar.

Yo también lo veía. Era una máquina enorme, un robot seguramente. Mojo había vuelto a experimentar en su volcán-laboratorio. Alrededor de su gran invención, tres figuras nos esperaban impacientes y con unas sonrisas que me daban escalofríos cada vez que las veía. ¿Qué estarían tramando?

Buttercup se lanzó antes de que yo pudiera dar ninguna orden. Sus impulsos eran aún más irrefrenables cuando se trataba de Butch. Mi hermana lo odiaba a muerte; más que a cualquier otro villano. Bubbles hizo lo propio y voló hasta su oponente. Por mi parte, yo me dirigí a Brick sin quitarle ojo a la máquina que esperaba en tierra con Mojo Jojo dentro. Una vez que pude verla de cerca, comprobé que no se trataba de un robot tan y como yo había pensado. No tenía brazos ni piernas. De hecho, dudaba que pudiera moverse de su lugar. Era una gran armatoste de cuyo función nada sabía.

—¿Qué es ese trasto? —le pregunté a Brick con tono imperante, señalando al invento de Mojo.

—¿Trasto? —escuché la voz de Mojo Jojo por un micrófono—. ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar a mi gran obra trasto, niña? ¿Trasto? No, no es un trasto. Este invento, mi gran obra, no puede ser un trasto. Porque si fuera un trasto no haría lo que hace, y lo que hace definitivamente no es lo que hace un trasto. Así que no es un trasto.

Una farola se estampó contra la máquina, haciéndola caer al suelo. Vi a Buttercup con uno de los brazos por delante de ella, como si acabase de hacer un buen lanzamiento.

—¡Cierra la boca de una vez! —le gritó antes de tirarse de lleno contra Butch.

La comprendía. La manera de hablar de Mojo ponía nervioso al más sosegado.

La pelea también empezó para mí y para Brick. Todo iba como siempre. Bien, se podría decir. Nuestras luchas siempre habían sido muy igualadas. Los chicos nos ganaban en fuerza bruta, pero nosotras éramos más astutas y teníamos más experiencia. Sabía que finalmente acabaríamos venciendo, como siempre hacíamos. Aun así, algo me inquietaba. Mojo no había movido ficha en todo el tiempo que habíamos estado allí, y Brick, al igual que sus hermanos, mantenía en la boca esa sonrisa burlona que tanto odiaba. Algo iba a pasar, y no podía ser nada bueno.

De repente, la máquina de Mojo hizo un ruido extraño, y los Rowdyruff boys miraron hacia él para asegurarse de que había llegado el momento de actuar. De la espalda de aquel aparato salió un largo brazo mecánico que sostenía en el extremo una especie de pistola con un recipiente en su interior.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Entonces sentí que alguien me agarraba por la espalda. En mi pequeño despiste, Brick había visto la oportunidad perfecta para volar hacia mí y agarrarme con fuerza de los brazos. Intenté quitármelo de encima, pero como ya he dicho, físicamente son más fuertes que nosotras. Entonces oí la estridente risa de Mojo y vi que mis hermanas estaban en la misma situación que yo, agarradas por los chicos. De un momento a otro, nos vimos apuntadas por esa pistola que Dios sabía qué haría.

—Se os acabó el chollo, nenas —murmuró Brick en mi oído.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda segundos antes de que Mojo disparara contra nosotras. Sentí como si se me escapara todo el aire de los pulmones, como si me aplastaran el corazón y una corriente eléctrica recorriera cada centímetro de mi piel. Grité con todas mis fuerzas y entonces Brick me soltó. Caí al suelo al tiempo que me revolvía de dolor. Escuchaba también los chillidos de mis hermanas. Dios, ¿qué nos estaban haciendo? Las fuerzas nos abandonaron con rapidez. Pensé que era nuestro final, que no viviríamos para salvar la ciudad un día más. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, el dolor remitió. Tirada en el suelo, apenas podía abrir los ojos. No escuchaba más que risas escalofriantes. Por primera vez me pregunté si mis hermanas estarían muertas.

Escuché pisadas que se acercaban hasta mí, y reconocí la silueta del líder de los chicos. No tenía fuerzas para moverme, ni siquiera para abrir la boca y escupirle en la cara. Se arrodilló frente a mí y me agarró la cara con una mano, clavándome los dedos en las mejillas.

—Ahora, ¿quiénes son los más fuertes? —me preguntó, y volvió a soltarme con fuerza.

Perdí el conocimiento entre lamentos angustiosos de los ciudadanos a los que debíamos proteger, y el sonido de una ambulancia.

_Mis hermanas… ¿Y mis hermanas?,_ fue lo último que pensé.

* * *

El sonido de pisadas se alejó lo suficiente como para que nos atreviéramos sacar la cabeza para mirar que no hubiera nadie. Respiramos hondo cuando descubrimos que así era, agarré de las manos a mis hermanas y salimos de detrás del tronco.

—Vamos, tenemos que buscar algún lugar seguro —les dije.

Bubbles había empezado a llorar con el corazón encogido.

—Pero, ¿adónde? Ya ningún lugar es seguro para nosotras —gimió.

Buttercup le pasó un brazo por detrás del hombro. Parecía tener la intención de abrazarla, pero en el último momento lo pensó mejor. Mi hermana no era de aquellas que mostraban los sentimientos tan fácilmente, y menos en momentos tan difíciles como aquellos. Creía que la hacían parecer débil, pero no era así. No, Buttercup es muy fuerte. Más de lo que jamás había pensado.

—Solo tenemos que pasar la noche. Cuando amanezca iremos en buscar del Alcalde y la señorita Bellum. Ellos sabrán qué hacer —les indiqué.

Buttercup asintió y empezamos a caminar de nuevo. Aun no podíamos creer que estuviéramos pasando por aquella pesadilla. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido… De verdad que no lo entendía. Pero era la mayor de las tres, y por eso tenía que hacerme cargo de la situación.

—¿Cerca de aquí no se encontraba la cabaña de Fuzzy? —pregunté al aire.

Mis hermanas se pararon en seco. Buttercup me miró, incrédula.

—Lo que nos faltaba —masculló—: meternos en la guarida de un criminal. ¿Quieres que nos maten?

—Si nos quedamos deambulando por el bosque seguro que lo harán, porque nos encontrarán tarde o temprano —respondí con toda la paciencia que podía. Estábamos nerviosas y cansadas. Lo menos que nos convenía era empezar una pelea—. Hace tiempo que no se le ve por la ciudad. Quizás se halla mudado. Por echar un vistazo, no perdemos nada.

En ese momento me pareció la mejor idea que podía tener; ahora, sin embargo, estando dentro de la cabaña, empuñando un escalpelo junto a la puerta, empezaba a pensarlo mejor. Habíamos cerrado las ventanas y echado las cortinas. Mis hermanas se escondían en un rincón, mientras yo esperaba sigilosamente a que esas voces que habíamos escuchado hacía unos segundos se acercaran y entraran por esa puerta. Me temblaba la mano. De hecho, me temblaba todo el cuerpo y estaba a punto de echarme a llorar. Nunca había matado a nadie, y no creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero por proteger a Buttercup y a Bubbles haría cualquier cosa. Incluso convertirme en una asesina. Al fin y al cabo, ellas eran lo único que me quedaba en el mundo.

* * *

Todo Towsville se enteró de que las Powerpuff girls habíamos perdido nuestros poderes cuando las noticias locales decidieron retransmitirlo en el telediario. Desde la cama de hospital, pude ver las imágenes del terrible momento en el que los Rowdyruff boys nos habían impedido la huida de aquel desastre. El profesor nos explicó que lo que había hecho Mojo era extraer de nuestro cuerpo la sustancia X, que era aquello que nos daba poderes. No estábamos heridas, pero el resultado de la batalla había sido mucho peor: ahora éramos chicas normales.

Los periodistas interceptaron al profesor en la entrada del Hospital cuando nos dieron el alta. El profesor había salido antes que nosotras para ir a por el coche. Aún nos sentíamos débiles y lo mejor era que no nos esforzáramos demasiado.

—Profesor, ¿es verdad lo que dicen los rumores? ¿Las chicas han perdidos sus poderes? —preguntaba un reportero.

—Profesor Utonium, ¿qué va a pasar con la ciudad ahora que no están las chicas para protegerla?

—¿Piensa que esto ocasionará grandes daños a la ciudad?

—¿En qué grado subirá el índice criminal?

El profesor hizo un gesto tranquilizador con las manos y pidió calma ante todo.

—Esto no es más que algo temporal. Todo se soluciona volviendo a añadir la sustancia X al cuerpo de las chicas. Sin embargo, ahora están muy débiles y su organismo no resistiría ni siquiera una pequeña dosis de este elemento, que es muy fuerte.

—¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar para tener a las Powerpuff girls de vuelta, entonces?

—Calculo que harán falta unos diez días para que estén en plenas facultades de nuevo. Sí. En poco más de una semana tendremos a las chicas salvando de nuevo la ciudad.

Un aplauso colectivo, y las consecuencias que aquellas declaraciones trajeron. Los criminales de la ciudad vieron la oportunidad perfecta para quitarse de en medio a las protectoras que tantas veces los habían enviado a la cárcel, y decidieron actuar antes de que pudiéramos recuperar lo que nos hacía tan poderosas y temibles.

Esa noche nos fuimos a dormir temprano. Había sido un día agotador, y nuestros cuerpos estaban para el arrastre. Nos dejamos caer cada una en su cama y después de intercambiar algunas palabras, nos adentramos en un sueño profundo.

Todo estaba en silencio, y tal vez por eso me alarmé cuando, a las cuatro de la mañana, escuché cómo se rompía un cristal en la planta de abajo. Me incorporé sobre la cama y permanecí quieta, a espera de otro ruido que pudiera darme una pista de lo que estaba pasando, pero todo se había vuelto silencioso de nuevo.

Me levanté despacio y me asomé por la ventana. Pude ver unas sombras rondando por el jardín, alrededor de la casa. Tragué saliva y me acerqué sin hacer ruido a la cama de Buttercup.

—Buttercup —la llamé, zarandeándola con fuerza. Mi hermana gruñó y se dio la vuelta en la cama—. Buttercup, despierta.

—¿Qué pasa, Bloss? —preguntó con voz ronca y sin abrir los ojos.

—Creo que alguien ha entrado en casa —murmuré.

Se incorporó levemente y me miró con ojos adormilados.

—¿Qué dices?

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Bubbles desde su cama.

—Blossom cree que alguien ha entrado en casa —dijo Buttercup volviendo a tirarse sobre la almohada.

Bubbles sí se lo tomó más en serio, porque se levantó enseguida y se acercó a nosotras.

—¿Que alguien ha entrado? —repitió.

—He escuchado ruidos abajo, y he visto sombras que rondaban por fuera. Esto no me gusta.

Volví a escuchar algo, y les indiqué a mis hermanas que permanecieran calladas. Agudizamos el oído y el sonido se hacía más presente. La madera de la escalera crujía bajo el peso de alguien. Buttercup se incorporó del todo, ya más alarmada. Nos miramos las unas a las otras, repentinamente pálidas.

—A lo mejor es el Profesor… —quiso pensar Bubbles, pero ninguna de las tres lo creía, y mucho menos yo después de haber oído cristales.

Alguien se acercaba. Venía hacia nuestra habitación…

—Escondeos debajo de la cama —ordené, y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando ya nos apretujábamos las tres debajo de la cama de Buttercup.

Les indiqué que guardaran silencio cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y alguien entró despacio, examinando el lugar. Por debajo de la cama veíamos unas botas viejas y mugrientas. Definitivamente no se trataba del Profesor.

Encendieron la luz, y detrás de aquel hombre entró otro más. Contuvimos la respiración cuando se acercaron a la cama debajo de la cual nos escondíamos. Apreté las manos de mis hermanas, rezando porque fueran demasiado tontos como para buscar posibles escondites.

—Las sábanas aún están calientes. No deben andar muy lejos —escuché que decía uno de los hombres antes de salir de la habitación.

Conté hasta diez y les hice un gesto a mis hermanas. No podíamos quedarnos ahí, o tarde o temprano nos encontrarían.

—Tenemos que irnos —les susurré—. Vamos a salir despacio y en silencio. Id detrás de mí.

—¿Y el Profesor? —preguntó Bubbles temerosa.

—Vamos a buscarlo —aclaré.

Salí reptando de debajo de la cama y caminé de puntillas hasta la puerta. Me asomé lo justo para ver el pasillo despejado y les hice una señal a mis hermanas, que imitaron mis pasos. Buttercup cogió su bate de beisbol y se puso detrás de Bubbles. Salimos de la habitación en fila de una y nos adentramos en la del Profesor, que era la contigua a la nuestra. No había nadie dentro. Me dirigí con rapidez a la cama donde dormía nuestro padre mientras Buttercup y Bubbles vigilaban que no viniera nadie. No podíamos perder ni un segundo. Le zarandeé tal y como había hecho con Buttercup, pero no despertó.

—Profesor. Profesor, despierte. Han entrado unos hombres en casa. Profesor —susurré desesperada.

Al no ver ninguna reacción por su parte, le destapé con fuerza, y entonces fue cuando dejé escapar un grito y caí de culo al tropezar en mi intento de alejarme del cadáver de mi padre. Bubbles quiso acercarse.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bloss? —preguntó, asustada.

Buttercup la seguía.

—¡No! —exclamé, y miré a Buttercup—. ¡No dejes que lo vea!

Al darse cuenta de la situación, Buttercup agarró a la pequeña y le tapó los ojos. Ella tampoco quiso mirar, pero no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron en una expresión de horror; la misma que tenía el Profesor en su rostro. Le habían degollado. Algún sádico hijo de puta le había cortado el cuello mientras dormía. La sangre manchaba su cara y las sábanas.

—¡Buttercup! —gemía Bubbles, intentando quitarse de los ojos la mano de su hermana—. Por favor, ¿qué le ha pasado al Profesor?

Me levanté rápidamente y cubrí de nuevo con la sábana el cuerpo. Bubbles no debía ver aquello. Era demasiado sensible.

Otra vez las pisadas. Esta vez venían más rápido. Dios, nos habían oído.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dije con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquello no era ningún juego. Esos hombres, fueran los que fueran, iban en serio.

Bajamos las escaleras a toda velocidad. Buttercup iba delante, y agarraba a Bubbles de la mano.

—¡Ahí están! —gritó alguien a nuestras espaldas.

Me volví solo un segundo para ver cómo un hombre rapado y de malas pintas nos perseguía con un cuchillo. A su señal, cuatro más salieron en nuestra busca. Bubbles gritó al ver que otro delincuente nos cerraba la huida apareciendo por la puerta.

—¡Al laboratorio! —gritó Buttercup, cambiando el rumbo hacia la izquierda.

En apenas unas zancadas, alcanzamos el antiguo lugar del trabajo del Profesor. Mis hermanas bajaron la escalera a toda prisa y yo cerré la puerta justo en el momento en que un hombre se abalanzaba contra mí. Cerré el pestillo, y aquel criminal comenzó a pegar patadas a la puerta. Escuché unas risas y varias voces más.

—No podréis quedaros ahí eternamente —dijo uno—. Algún día tendréis que salir.

Bajé las escaleras para reunirme con las chicas. Claro que tendríamos que salir, pero lo que no sabía ese ni ninguno de los criminales que habían venido a matarnos era la puerta secreta que se encontraba en el laboratorio y que llevaba a la calle por un túnel.

Mis hermanas parecían bastante alteradas. Buttercup no soltaba el bate de beisbol y Bubbles no dejaba de mirar escaleras arriba por su conseguían derribar la puerta.

—Tranquilas, aquí estamos seguras.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Buttercup.

—Salir por la puerta secreta.

—¿Y después? ¿Adónde iremos?

Me apoyé sobre una mesa y me pasé la mano por el flequillo. Estábamos en pijama, descalzas, sin dinero, teléfono o armas —sin contar el bate de beisbol—. Townsville se encontraba muy lejos para ir andando. Era el problema de vivir en las afueras. ¿A quién podían acudir?

—Llegar hasta Towsville nos llevaría demasiado tiempo —concluí—, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí. Podrían encontrar un modo de entrar. Tenemos que huir y escondernos hasta mañana por la mañana. A plena luz del día no podrán hacernos daño con tanta gente a nuestro alrededor.

—¡Vamos, nenitas, salid! —canturreaba uno de esos hombres fuera del laboratorio.

—No, definitivamente no podemos quedarnos aquí —murmuró Bubbles.

—Y, ¿dónde nos escondemos? –preguntó Buttercup.

—Lo que tenemos más cerca es el bosque de la montaña. Hay muchos árboles. Quizás sea el mejor lugar para ocultarnos.

Buttercup refunfuñó. No le gustaba la idea, y a mí tampoco, pero no teníamos más opciones y ella lo sabía.

—Está bien. Vamos entonces.

Se encaminaron hacia la salida de emergencia mientras yo examinaba el lugar rápidamente con la mirada. Encima de la mesa del Profesor había varios utensilios con los que habría estado trabajando hasta tarde. Me hice con un escalpelo y fui detrás de mis hermanas.

* * *

Y aquí me encontraba ahora, en la cabaña abandonada de un criminal, esperando detrás de la puerta a que llegaran aquellos hombres que nos habían estado persiguiendo. Cada vez estaban más cerca, podía oírlos.

—Blossom, por favor —murmuraba Buttercup desde el escondite que había escogido junto a Bubbles—. No seas loca. Ven aquí.

Escuchaba tres voces. No podría con los tres, pero si conseguía clavarle el escalpelo a alguno de los tres en el cuello, Buttercup solo tendría que abatir a dos más con el bate que todavía conservaba en la mano.

—¡Blossom! —me llamó Bubbles—. ¡Por Dios!

Alguien giró el pomo desde fuera y la puerta se abrió.

_Que sea lo que Dios quiera…, _pensé antes de lanzarme contra el primero que entró.

Todo fue más rápido de lo que creía. Dibujé un arco con la mano en la que tenía el escalpelo; el hombre se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que ocurría y se apartó a lo justo. Aprovechó el momento entonces para tirarse contra mí y apretarme la muñeca donde sostenía el arma. Me puso contra la pared y el escalpelo cayó al suelo de madera.

—Pero, ¿qué cojones haces?

Reconocí esa voz de inmediato. Abrí los ojos y vi con sorpresa quién era el que me sujetaba con tanta fuerza.

Brick parecía sorprendido a la par que enfadado. Un hilo de sangre caía con rapidez del corte que le había hecho en la mejilla.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí? —Era la voz de Butch.

Miré detrás del líder, y sí, los otros dos hombres eran sus hermanos. Genial, nos habíamos metido en la guarida de los Rowdyruff boys. ¿Podrían ir las cosas peor?

**Continuará...**


	2. Un bate de beisbol y un escalpelo

_¡Buenas a todos!_

_Quería actualizar prontito porque empiezo los exámenes mañana mismo (Sí, ahora debería estar estudiando), y no sé cuándo tendré tiempo para escribir. Así que espero que disfrutéis con este segundo capítulo, que ya sé que el primero os dejó un poco traumatizados (con la muerte del Profe y esas cosas. Jeje. Era necesario, lo siento). _

_Por cierto, quería aprovechar la oportunidad para animaros a leer uno de los mejores fics que he leído (y sigo leyendo) en esta sección: Errónea Fortuna, de Lyldane. Os viciaréis mucho, lo juro. _

_Y dicho estooooo. Empecemos. _

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un bate de beisbol y un escalpelo**

La escena era surrealista. Brick aún agarraba por las muñecas a la líder de las Powerpuff girls, que había intentado matarle con un escalpelo. Sus hermanos miraban alternativamente a las otras dos —que hasta hacía unos segundos habían estado escondidas tras una esquina— y a ella. ¿Qué demonios hacían en su casa las protectoras de la ciudad en pijama, descalzas y armadas? ¿Acaso querían venganza por lo que había acontecido aquella tarde? Butch dirigió su mirada hacia el bate de beisbol que Buttercup sostenía en la mano derecha.

Blossom se revolvió para deshacerse de las manazas del pelirrojo, y su hermana salió en su ayuda blandiendo el bate en alto.

—¡Suéltala ahora mismo! —exclamó.

Aunque sabía que ellos mantenían sus superpoderes y ellas no, los conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo que se veía incapaz de sentir temor hacia ellos. Se adelantó un par de pasos más, amenazante, y Brick soltó a Blossom.

—Ha sido ella la que se me ha lanzado a la yugular como una jodida loca —espetó el líder.

—No sabía que eras tú —se excusó Blossom, recogiendo el escalpelo del suelo.

Butch alzó la voz.

—Será mejor que dejes eso donde está.

Blossom lo miró desafiante, haciéndole caso omiso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacer? —le contestó.

Boomer se dio cuenta de que aquella provocación podría dar pie a una discusión que duraría horas, y no era eso lo que él quería. Después de un día de maldades, robos, destrozos y fiesta, necesitaba tumbarse en el sofá y quedarse dormido hasta la hora que le diera la gana. Ansiaba que aquellas intrusas se largaran y lo dejaran descansar. Joder, ¡eran casi las cinco de la mañana!

—Para que después digan que nosotros vamos contra la ley —intervino—. Las heroínas de Townsville cometiendo allanamiento de morada. ¡Quién lo diría!

Blossom apretó la mandíbula. Para empezar, esa casa ni siquiera era de ellos; y para seguir, no lo habrían hecho si hubieran tenido otra opción. Todo había sido por su culpa; por jugar sucio y quitarles sus poderes.

—Será mejor que te calles —gruñó Buttercup—. Si no fuera por vosotros, no estaríamos aquí.

Blossom vio un brillo peligroso en los ojos de su hermana. Miró a Bubbles, que todavía permanecía apoyada en el rincón con gesto sombrío.

—Nos persiguen —dijo la líder, intentando aclarar la situación de la forma más tranquila posible—. Unos hombres nos están persiguiendo. Nos escondimos aquí para que no nos encontraran.

—¿Y se supone que eso es problema nuestro? ¡Escondeos en vuestra casa! —soltó Butch.

Blossom vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo e intervino lo más rápido que pudo para agarrar a su hermana, que se había lanzado de lleno hacia el moreno. Buttercup estaba alterada; lo podía notar en su respiración, en el temblor de su cuerpo y en sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Apretaba los dedos en torno al bate e intentaba acercarse a Butch para rompérselo en la cabeza. El rowdyruff boy retrocedió un paso al ver su reacción.

—¡Buttercup, cálmate!

—¡Todo es por vuestra culpa, hijos de puta! ¡Por vuestra culpa! —chillaba con la voz rasgada.

Blossom intentaba contenerla, abrazándola y empujando hacia atrás. Bubbles no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar con fuerza. Los Rowdyruff boys estaban estupefactos con el espectáculo que estaba teniendo lugar delante de ellos. No entendían qué estaba pasando.

—Buttercup, por favor —gimió Blossom.

El tono lastimero de Blossom paró a Buttercup de golpe. Se dio cuenta de que su hermana lloraba al ver a la pequeña de las tres sollozando en una esquina como una niña pequeña. Por primera vez desde que vieron el cuerpo del Profesor frío en la cama, fueron conscientes de que se habían quedado solas en el mundo. Ahora solo se tenían las unas a las otras. El bate se le resbaló de las manos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Blossom, intentando ocultar las lágrimas. Blossom la abrazó con fuerza unos segundos mientras cientos de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Después respiró hondo y se secó con el dorso de la mano para recuperar la compostura. Debía cuidar de sus hermanas. Ahora más que nunca.

—Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que amanezca y no hay más que hablar —les dijo a los chicos—. Si no os gusta, es una pena. Pero no nos moveréis de aquí.

Brick distinguió la determinación y el valor que da la desesperación en los ojos rosas de Blossom, y se sintió frustrado de repente. Agarró a la pelirroja del brazo e intentó obligarla a irse. Blossom hizo un movimiento con el escalpelo y Brick se apartó a lo justo.

—He dicho que no nos moveréis de aquí.

Estaba cansada, triste, pero sobre todo aterrada. ¿Qué pasaría con ella y con sus hermanas si volvían a ese bosque repleto de criminales esperándolas? Ni loca pensaba abandonar esa casucha vieja. Antes moriría entre esas paredes de madera que entre los árboles de aquella montaña.

Brick frunció el ceño. La miró de arriba abajo. Tenía los pies descalzos y ensangrentados; las piernas llenas de arañazos y el pijama de dos piezas sucio; mejillas y ojos enrojecidos; y el pelo le caía desordenado por la cara. No tenía poderes, pero parecía más fiera que nunca. ¿Qué demonios había pasado para que se produjera ese cambio en ella?

Estaba dispuesto a echarla a patadas si hacía falta, pero Boomer se acercó con paso cansino.

—Brick, ¿de verdad quieres pelea ahora? Son las cinco de la mañana —suplicó, muerto de sueño—. Déjalas, y que se larguen en cuanto salga el sol. Yo solo quiero dormir.

Pero no era tan fácil convencer al testarudo líder. ¿Las Powerpuff en sus dominos? Pero ¿qué estupidez era aquella? ¿Las perseguía una panda de asesinos? Bueno, ese era su problema. Que se buscaran la vida. ¿Por qué tenía él que darle refugio al enemigo?

Butch miraba a Buttercup, que todavía les daba la espalda. La morena caminó hasta la esquina donde Bubbles sollozaba, cogió una manta que había en el sofá y se la echó por encima a su hermana pequeña. Después se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con un solo brazo. Bubbles se apoyó en Buttercup y cerró los ojos entre hipitos. Al parecer estaba decidido: se quedarían.

_Algo muy jodido ha debido pasar para que quieran compartir el espacio con nosotros,_ pensó.

Butch caminó hasta el sofá y se tiró en él, dando por cerrado el asunto. Al igual que Boomer, estaba cansado, y no quería más que roncar y dejar sus babas en la tela del sofá.

Brick gruñó e imitó a su hermano, tumbándose en otro sofá un poco más grande.

—Haced lo que os dé la gana, pero no molestéis. En cuanto salga el primer rayo de sol os quiero fuera de aquí —les advirtió.

Boomer se recostó sobre la única cama de la casa, la que antes había sido de Fuzzy. A sus hermanos les gustaba más el sofá. Blossom suspiró aliviada y miró a sus hermanas, que parecían haberse dormido. Se preguntó si debía reunirse con ellas, pero finalmente se quedó al lado de la puerta, pegada a la pared, con el escalpelo en la mano.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí? —preguntó Brick de malas formas.

Blossom ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

—Si entran esos hombres, no serás tú el que nos proteja, ¿verdad?

No hizo falta responder.

Brick se fijó en la mirada perdida de Blossom y el rastro de dolor que se veía en sus pupilas antes de bajar la gorra de tal forma que le ocultara los ojos y acomodarse en el sofá.

«Es su problema», dijo en su mente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Brick abrió los ojos, las chicas ya se habían marchado. Vio cómo los rayos del alba se colaban entre las cortinas y pensó en la noche anterior. Había creído que tendría que echarlas a la fuerza, pero gracias a Dios, se habían ido por su propio pie.

_Y nunca mejor dicho,_ pensó con burla, recordando que no podían volar.

Se cruzó de brazos y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá. Con suerte, podría dormir hasta la hora de comer, y entonces irían a robar unas hamburguesas. Se habían acostado tarde y necesitaba dormir para estar en plena forma. Se imaginó rompiendo la cristalera de la hamburguesería, pegando empujones a diestro y siniestro y exigiendo en la barra todo lo que pudiera llevarse a la boca y su estómago pudiera aguantar. Sí, eso sería genial.

De repente, escuchó el sonido de un helicóptero, quizás dos; las ruedas de varios coches. ¿Coches en la montaña? Y finalmente, pasos de personas. Alguien tumbó la puerta, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya estaban rodeados por un montón de policías vestidos de negro y armados con unas pistolas de lo más extrañas. Genial, ¿qué le había dado a la gente por invadir su propiedad?

Butch y Boomer despertaron a causa del ruido, y se sintieron algo desorientados al verse invadidos por las fuerzas de seguridad de Townsville.

—Joder, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? —se preguntó Butch.

—Bien, Rowdyruff boys, será mejor que os comportéis y nos sigáis pacíficamente. El Alcalde quiere veros —habló el que parecía el capataz.

Brick se incorporó en el sofá y se puso bien la gorra. Estaba adormilado, y aun así intimidaba.

—Y si no lo hacemos, ¿qué?

—¿Recordáis el arma que Mojo Jojo utilizó contra las Powerpuff girls? —preguntó el jefe—. Pues, estas pistolas hacen exactamente lo mismo.

Los chicos se pusieron tensos. Boomer se levantó de la cama de un tirón, y Butch se quedó paralizado sobre el sofá con un leve tic en el ojo. Brick se quedó mirando a los policías. Había muchísimos, y aunque consiguiera quitarle la pistola a unos cuantos, afuera había más esperándolos, tanto por tierra como por aire. Recordó el lamentable estado en el que se encontraban las protectoras de Townsville después de perder sus poderes y decidió que no valía la pena correr ese riesgo por una tonta visita al ayuntamiento. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y se frotó los ojos.

—Y ¿qué coño quiere el Alcalde? —preguntó finalmente.

* * *

Los chicos acudieron sin ofrecer resistencia al despacho del Alcalde. Entraron en el ayuntamiento con una gran escolta.

_Así deben sentirse los famosos, pensó_ Butch, mostrando por fuera una sonrisa burlona.

Todos los trabajadores los miraban, asustados. Por donde pisaban, los demás se apartaban y los dejaban pasar. Los hacían sentir poderosos con su terror. Así era como debía ser.

Entraron en el despacho del Alcalde, pero no fue él quien los recibió. Su secretaria, una mujer pelirroja y voluptuosa, vestida de rojo, les dio la bienvenida.

—Buenos días, chicos. Sentimos haberos traído de esa forma tan brusca —dijo con una voz que a los chicos les pareció de lo más sensual—. ¿Queréis tomar asiento?

Señaló un sofá de cuero, al que los tres hermanos se dirigieron. Butch silbó cuando la señorita Bellum pasó por delante y se encaminó a la mesa del Alcalde.

—Halagador… —comentó la mujer con clara ironía—. ¿Alcalde?

De detrás del gran escritorio salió un hombrecillo menudo de bigote y sombrero negro. Los Rowdyruff lo miraron con guasa cuando se puso delante de ellos con una mirada seria. Lo habían visto en muchas ocasiones, pero ese hombre no crecía, y su baja estatura no imponía precisamente. Tampoco era demasiado inteligente. No entendían cómo había podido llegar a la alcaldía. Menudo zoquete.

—Bueno, bueno, granujillas… —comenzó el Alcalde—, así que os gusta ir por ahí haciendo trastadas.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí a punto de echarse a reír. Ellos no llamarían precisamente "trastadas" a robar, destrozar, y luchar contra las Powerpuff girls. ¿Trastadas? No, era una obra maestra criminal.

—Pues bien, ya tenéis una edad, y debéis aprender que todo acto tiene consecuencias.

—¿Consecuencias? —preguntó Boomer—. ¿Qué es eso?

Todos permanecieron callados, debatiendo si era una broma o lo estaba preguntando en serio. Boomer era así. Tonto y burlón por naturaleza. No se sabía cuándo decía algo de verdad y cuándo no. De repente, el menor se puso a reír y Butch le siguió el juego. Brick era el único que aguantaba la risa, pero no dejaba de mostrar esa malvada sonrisa de superioridad.

—Ah, os creéis muy graciosillos, ¿verdad? —El Alcalde pretendía imponerse, pero con esa vocecilla era imposible que tres criminales como eran aquellos se sublevaran a la autoridad—. Pues, si no sabéis lo que son, estáis a punto de descubrirlo.

Brick se puso derecho en el asiento.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de ir al grano. Nos han traído aquí por las Powerpuff girls, ¿verdad?

—Precisamente —respondió Bellum.

—Bien, no sé lo que le habrán dicho de nosotros, pero seguro que no le han contado que sus queridas protectoras van asaltando casas ajenas. Ayer se colaron en nuestra cabaña sin permiso. ¡Y armadas, no se lo pierdan! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa loca me hubiera rebanado el cuello esta noche?

—Las chicas perdieron ayer a su padre —le interrumpió la Señorita Bellum.

Brick abrió la boca para seguir con su retahíla de argumentos cuando su cerebro procesó la información que la secretaria acababa de facilitarle. Los tres miraron desconcertados a la señorita pelirroja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Boomer.

—Esta noche, unos hombres entraron en casa de las chicas armados con la intención de acabar con ellas. Mataron al profesor Utonium, y hubieran conseguido matar a las Powerpuff girls si no hubieran conseguido escapar.

Los tres permanecieron callados. Butch recordó las palabras de Buttercup cuando se había lanzado hacia él: _¡Todo es por vuestra culpa, hijos de puta! ¡Por vuestra culpa!_ Ahora lo entendía todo. La tensión, los lloros, la rabia… Acababan de asesinar a su padre y ellas no habían podido hacer nada para impedirlo. De hecho, hubieran acabado igual que él si no se hubieran dado cuenta a tiempo de que algo raro pasaba en su casa. Lo peor de todo era que todo aquello no tendría que haber pasado. Esos hombres no se hubieran atrevido a entrar en condiciones normales.

A Brick le brillaron los ojos. Esos hombres no hubieran entrado si las chicas hubieran tenido sus poderes.

Se levantó de golpe, y su postura se volvió una amenaza en sí.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? —preguntó en un siseo espeluznante—. Supongo que no pensaréis que somos los que entraron en la casa…

El Alcalde levantó una ceja. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Primero le quitaban los poderes, y después intentaban quitarles la vida. De hecho, las chicas les habían contado que al llegar a la cabaña de Fuzzy, esta estaba vacía, y que los Rowdyruff boys llegaron más tarde. Sin embargo, según el testimonio de las superheroínas, los atacantes eran más de tres, y sus voces eran de hombres de más de treinta años.

—No, para vuestra fortuna, las chicas ya os descartaron como principales sospechosos —aclaró Bellum.

—Pero —continuó el Alcalde—, eso no os exime de parte de culpa.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Boomer.

—Si las Powerpuff girls hubieran conservado sus poderes, está claro que esta tragedia no habría acaecido sobre ellas.

—Por eso tenemos un trabajo especial para vosotros —dijo Bellum—. Llamémoslo, un trabajo social en compensación por el daño causado a Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup.

—¿Un qué? —habló Butch—. Nosotros no hacemos de esos.

Brick levantó la mano para acallarlo, y con los ojos entrecerrados casi gruñó:

—¿Qué clase de trabajo?

—Antes de morir, el profesor Utonium afirmó en que diez días, las chicas podrían volver a incorporar la sustancia X a su cuerpo y recuperarían sus poderes. En este momento, hay policías y buenos criminólogos en la casa de las chicas, investigando el caso. Las chicas no podrán volver hasta pasados unos días, pero aunque pudieran regresar, está claro que esta ciudad ha dejado de ser segura para ellas. Tienen demasiados enemigos que podrían intentar nuevos ataques.

—¿Como nosotros? —propuso Butch, tomándoselo a broma.

—No, precisamente vosotros seréis los encargados de protegerlas.

Los tres se levantaron del sofá como si tuvieran un resorte. Brick ya se lo había imaginado, pero había querido ver si tenían el valor para decirlo en voz alta. Pero, ¿qué se creían? Ellos eran enemigos; incluso habían intentado destruirlas en incontables ocasiones. ¿Cómo creían que iba a protegerlas, precisamente a ellas?

Los hermanos menores se miraron y se echaron a reír. Debía ser una broma. Pero su líder no reía. Sabía que iban en serio.

—¿Nosotros, proteger a esas? —se carcajeó Butch—. Debéis estar de coña.

La señorita Bellum se cruzó de brazos y rio por lo bajo. Cuando los chicos la oyeron, se quedaron de piedra. Aquella situación empezaba a escaparse de sus manos.

—¿Sabéis? Esta mañana, antes de ir a recogeros, nuestra brigada especial contra villanos se pasó por el laboratorio de Mojo y se lo llevaron preso. Las armas que llevaban no son normales y corrientes. Son las que vuestro creador utilizó para quitarle los poderes a las chicas. Las requisamos y ahora están en nuestro poder. ¿De verdad queréis acabar como ellas?

—¿Cómo sabéis que haremos el trabajo? —preguntó Brick—. Podríamos decir que sí, y después desentendernos.

Las señorita Bellum sonrió.

—Mientras dormíais, nuestros agentes os implantaron un chip microscópico en la piel que nos permite saber dónde estáis en cada momento mediante un dispositivo de seguimiento.

Butch y Boomer palidecieron, y al momento, empezaron a rastrearse la piel en busca del chip. Pasaban sus manos por los brazos, por el cuello…, pero no encontraban nada. Brick seguía aguantándole la mirada a la secretaria. El Alcalde parecía confuso, y miró a Bellum en busca de una respuesta que le aclarase qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Es una trola —soltó el líder—. No es más que una broma para que aceptemos el trabajo.

—Quizá sí, quizá no. Pero, ¿estáis dispuestos a correr el riesgo?

* * *

Entraron en la sala de reuniones. Una gran mesa presidía la estancia, y al final, unos sofás de cuero rodeaban una pequeña mesa acristalada. La señorita Bellum dirigía a los chicos, que con muecas de disgusto y paso holgazán, la seguían hasta el fondo. Agrupadas en un solo sofá, las Powerpuff girls dormían abrazadas. Buttercup y Bubbles dejaban caer sus cabezas sobre los hombros de su hermana mayor, que las abrazaba a la vez. Tenían los pies vendados y por las ojeras parecían agotadas.

Bellum se acercó para despertarlas. Buttercup pegó un bote y agarró con fuerza el bate de beisbol, que se había deslizado por su mano hasta el suelo mientras dormía. Blossom se abrazó aún más a sus hermanas, y en los ojos de Bubbles apareció por un momento el miedo.

—Tranquilas, chicas, tranquilas —repitió Bellum con la dulzura de una madre—. Soy yo. Estáis en el ayuntamiento, ¿recordáis? A salvo.

Las tres se destensaron y volvieron a hundirse en el sofá. Lo acontecido la noche anterior debía haberles dejado una huella profunda y difícil de borrar.

—Nos hemos quedado dormidas —murmuró Bubbles.

Blossom se percató de la presencia de alguien más en la sala, y clavó la mirada en los tres chicos, que esperaban a cierta distancia.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Bellum se volvió hacia los Rowdyruff y les pidió que se acercaran. Los chicos obedecieron de mala gana y se colocaron delante de sus protegidas desde ese mismo instante. Las chicas todavía conservaban las armas que habían sacado de su casa.

—Chicas, desde ahora hasta el momento en que recuperéis vuestros poderes, ellos se encargarán de protegeros —anunció.

**Continuará...**


	3. Estamos juntas

_Buenaaaas._

_Qué prontito estoy de regreso. _

_No os mentí. De verdad que estoy de exámenes, pero por alguna extraña razón que desconozco, siempre que estoy de exámenes (y que por razones obvias tengo poco tiempo) me dan muuuuuchas ganas de escribir. Si no escribo, no me concentro, y si no me concentro no estudio. Si no estudio, suspendo, y si suspendo me clavan por una sola asignatura de la Universidad. Una espiral catastrófica. _

_De todas formas, no os acostumbréis demasiado a esta rapidez, porque ahora vienen los exámenes peores. Ya he hecho uno, y creeeeo que bien. _

_Bueno, no os doy más la tabarra. Que disfrutéis mucho de este capítulo. _

_PD: En este capítulo he escrito una frase en honor a la película de las chicas. No sé si la recordaréis: _

_"Recordaba tiempos más azucarados, cuando la vida sabía a especias, y todas las cosas eran bonitas"_

* * *

**C****apítulo 3: Estamos juntas**

La limusina negra de cristales tintados circulaba con tranquilidad por las calles de Townsville, dirigiéndose a las afueras. Dentro de ella, viajaban las heroínas de la ciudad, tres de sus peores enemigos y la causante de que debieran pasar diez días juntos.

Blossom acariciaba suavemente el pelo rubio de su hermana pequeña, que volvía a estar adormilada después de que la señorita Bellum le trajese una tila que en origen había sido para Buttercup. La morena, que en ese momento miraba por la ventana mortalmente seria, había sufrido un verdadero ataque de nervios cuando la secretaria del Alcalde les había informado el plan que tenía para ellas. Después de gruñidos, gritos, negaciones y hasta tirones de pelo mientras Bellum les explicaba que no les quedaba otra, se había levantado de un bote del sofá y había apuntado con el bate a Butch.

—¡NO QUIERO QUE ESE… MONSTRUO ME PROTEJA! ¡POR SU CULPA EL PROFESOR ESTÁ MUERTO! —había gritado con toda su alma; un alma desgarrada por el dolor.

La situación se había salido de las manos. Bubbles se había echado a llorar de nuevo al oír aquello; Buttercup no dejaba de lanzar voces, y Blossom hacía lo posible por calmarlas a las dos, pero no podía estar en todo a la vez. Los Rowdyruff boys estaban a punto de explotar. Podía verse en sus caras enrojecidas de la ira. Sobre todo, en la de Butch, que acababa de ser llamado monstruo.

Finalmente, consiguieron que Buttercup se calmara, pero no que comprendiera que ellos no habían sido los causantes de la muerte de su padre. Aún seguía temblando de rabia, y Bellum pidió que le trajeran una tila que no quiso tomarse. Blossom se la dio entonces a Bubbles, que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Y ahora se encontraban allí, viajando en el mismo coche de lujo, camino a la residencia Utonium. La señorita Bellum les había regalado a cada uno un teléfono móvil con los que podrían estar comunicados entre los seis por cualquier percance. Siempre era mejor tener con qué estar en contacto.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Bubbles, adormecida.

—A casa —susurró Blossom. Al momento notó cómo Bubbles cerraba con fuerza la mano en torno a la camiseta de su pijama—. Solo vamos a recoger un poco de ropa, y enseguida nos trasladaremos a otro sitio —le aclaró.

Bubbles asintió despacio y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Blossom miró entonces a Buttercup. Por primera vez desde que salieran de casa, había soltado el bate de beisbol, aunque lo mantenía entre las piernas. Tenía apoyada un codo en el filo de la ventana, y a su vez, la cara en la mano. Blossom acarició la mano que le quedaba libre sobre el asiento, y Buttercup no tardó en agarrarla con fuerza. La pelirroja veía sus ojos húmedos, y sabía que estaba pensando en la escena que había tenido lugar aquella noche en la habitación del Profesor. A ninguna de las dos se le olvidaría nunca aquella imagen dantesca. Gracias a Dios, Bubbles no había llegado a verlo. Podría haberle dejado un serio trauma de por vida.

Los Rowdyruff Boys permanecían callados en sus asientos, observando la escena que tenía lugar frente a ellos. Habían preferido dejar de montar espectáculos con sus enemigas, que por otra parte, tampoco estaban para dar demasiada guerra. Se limitarían a hacer el trabajo que les habían encomendado y punto. Pasados diez días podrían volver a casa y cada uno a lo suyo. Solo pedían que pasaran rápido.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Bellum.

La limusina se había parado justo delante de aquella casa blanca en la que las chicas habían vivido desde que habían sido creadas. Buttercup volvió a coger su bate, y salió del coche. Sus hermanas la siguieron, acompañadas de la señorita Bellum. Los chicos, sin embargo, dudaron sobre qué debían hacer, pero finalmente se decidieron a salir.

La casa estaba precintada por los alrededores. Varios policías entraban y salían, buscando pruebas, dando órdenes, y trabajando en general. Las hermanas se quedaron mirando la fachada con tristeza. Por la cabeza de Blossom se le pasó una idea horrible, y se volvió hacia la señorita Bellum.

—Tranquila, ya se lo han llevado —le murmuró esta.

Blossom asintió, y las cuatro pasaron el precinto para entrar en la casa. Un policía que vigilaba fuera las dejó pasar sin poner ninguna pega. Los chicos se quedaron apoyados contra el coche. Ya sabían que no estaban invitados a entrar.

—Menudo asco —murmuró Boomer.

—¿De verdad tenemos que soportar esto, Brick? —preguntó Butch, pero su hermano no contestó. Solo miraba, serio, la entrada de la casa. A veces era difícil adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su líder—. Van a ser los días más largos de mi vida.

Las chicas subieron a su habitación para hacer las maletas. Se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente y cogieron lo necesario para pasar unos días fuera. Blossom no pudo evitar mirar hacia la habitación del Profesor, llena de criminólogos que examinaban ciertas pruebas. Bubbles vio la forma angustiosa en la que su hermana mayor miraba el cuarto y la abrazó con fuerza por detrás.

—Gracias… por no dejarme verlo —dijo con un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Buttercup cerró con brusquedad su maleta.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —las apremió.

—Sí, vámonos —asintió Blossom—. Solo déjame que coja el dinero.

Detrás de un cuadro en el que se encontraba la familia al completo, había una caja fuerte. El Profesor siempre había preferido que estuviera en aquel cuarto por razones obvias. Las chicas podrían protegerlo mucho mejor que él. Blossom puso la combinación y sacó de dentro una buena cantidad; dinero que Utonium había estado guardando poco a poco de inventos y trabajos que había realizado. Siempre era bueno tener algo guardado por las complicaciones que pudieran surgir. Ese era un buen momento para utilizarlo.

Bajaron las escaleras esquivando a algún que otro policía. En la entrada, Bellum hablaba con el inspector jefe. Cuando Buttercup y Bubbles salieron de la casa, la secretaria detuvo a la hermana mayor.

—Blossom, quisiera hablar contigo un momento.

—Déjame —le dijo Buttercup, cogiéndole la maleta—, yo te la guardo.

Como era de esperar, ninguno de los Rowdyruff boys se prestó a ayudar a las hermanas con su equipaje. Eran sus guardaespaldas, no sus mayordomos. Además, tenían que protegerlas, no ser precisamente agradables con ellas.

Blossom y Bellum se sentaron en el sofá del salón. La mujer le agarró la mano a la joven heroína.

—Los agentes van a estar aquí algunos días más, hasta que estén seguros de que no queda ninguna prueba —anunció. Blossom asintió con la cabeza—. Están… —buscó una forma suave de decirlo, pero no la había—…examinando el cuerpo del Profesor en los laboratorios policiales. En cuanto salga la autopsia, podrá ser enterrado. Creemos que mañana mismo, por la tarde, podría ser. No te preocupes. Nosotros nos encargaremos de prepararlo todo.

Blossom volvió a asentir. Parecía drogada, como si su mente todavía no pudiera concebir lo que había pasado.

Aún es pronto, pensó Bellum. Cuando asimile la situación, se desmoronará.

—Mientras no podáis volver a casa, os alojaremos en una casa del Estado. Está equipada con todo lo necesario, pero si os faltase algo, solo tenéis que pedirlo.

—Por ahora, no hará falta —contestó Blossom, enseñando el dinero que guardaba en el bolsillo—. El Profesor lo tenía guardado para emergencias.

Bellum dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

—Sabes que ahora os quedará una pensión de orfandad, ¿verdad?

Blossom asintió de nuevo.

—Cariño, esta situación… es lo más duro a lo que os habéis enfrentado tus hermanas y tú. Es mucha presión para las tres, pero sé que tú en especial querrás echarte a la espalda responsabilidades que no te corresponden.

—Soy la hermana mayor —la contradijo Blossom—. Tengo que cuidar a mis hermanas.

—Lo sé, pero recuerda que no eres su madre. No debes hacerte responsable de todo. Para eso estoy yo aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí… —contestó, aunque no muy convencida.

Bellum se levantó del sofá, dando por terminada la conversación.

—Estaba pensando que quizás necesitéis ayuda psicológica. Sobre todo, Bubbles. Es tan frágil…

—Bubbles es muy fuerte, señorita Bellum. Aunque no lo parezca. —Miró por la ventana. Los chicos y sus hermanas ni siquiera cruzaban palabra. La situación no pintaba bien—. Estos días que vienen van a ser muy duros ya de por sí. Intentaremos pasar sin esa ayuda, y después… ya se verá.

—Está bien.

Blossom caminó hacia la puerta.

—Por cierto, si los chicos se pasan de la raya o no se portan como deberían, házmelo saber. Les daré un escarmiento —dijo.

La chica le sonrió y salió por fin con sus hermanas.

* * *

La casa que les prestaba el Estado era bastante grande. Contaba con un salón espacioso con un solo sofá y una televisión de plasma; la cocina era luminosa y la nevera estaba a rebosar de comida; había un baño en la planta baja y otro más en la planta de arriba. Subiendo las escaleras, se encontraban tres habitaciones: una de matrimonio con una cama enorme, un cuarto espacioso con tres camas individuales y un cuarto de baño más, y una habitación pequeña con una litera.

Las chicas se acoplaron en la habitación de las tres camas. Brick les dejó claro desde el primer momento a sus hermanos que el sofá era para él, y puesto que lo mejor era dormir juntos pero no revueltos, Butch y Boomer se quedaron con la litera, y así el cuarto de matrimonio quedaría vacío a menos que Brick se decidiera a usarlo.

Ese día fue bastante extraño. Eran seis en la casa, y nadie dijo una sola palabra en las siete horas que pasaron juntos. Butch atracó la nevera; Brick y Boomer se acomodaron delante de la tele; Blossom se dio una ducha, y Buttercup y Bubbles deshicieron sus maletas. A las nueve de la noche, Blossom decidió meterse en la cama sin dar siquiera las buenas noches. No había comido nada en todo el día, pero tampoco tenía apetito. Buttercup apagó la luz, y tanto ella como Bubbles se metieron en la cama. La habitación quedó en silencio, un silencio sepulcral. Habían deseado con todas sus fuerzas que no llegara ese momento: el momento en el que te metes en la cama y rememoras todo lo ocurrido durante el día.

Blossom cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Solo quiero quedarme dormida, pensó.

Entonces sintió pasos y un movimiento de sábanas a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta, y descubrió a Bubbles, que se abrazaba a ella como a un salvavidas en una tormenta. Otra vez el movimiento de sábanas, y al otro lado apareció Buttercup. Sin decir nada, se abrazaron con fuerza y lloraron una vez más, pero esta vez en silencio. Era la primera vez en muchos años que dormían juntas, y Blossom hubiera deseado que hubiera sido de otra forma y por otras razones.

Pasada más de media hora, los ánimos se habían calmado, y ya ninguna lloraba. Entre susurros que parecían gritos en mitad del silencio, recordaban tiempos más azucarados, cuando la vida sabía a especias y todas las cosas eran bonitas.

—¿Recordáis cuando abrimos las ventanas de nuestro cuarto con nuestros láseres? —preguntó Buttercup.

—El Profesor se sorprendió un montón —sonrió Bubbles.

—Sí, y ni siquiera nos juzgó por nuestra rareza. Para él éramos perfectas —comentó Blossom con nostalgia—. Sus niñitas perfectas.

—¿Y cuando hicimos los sándwiches entre las tres y pusimos al Profesor perdido de mermelada y mantequilla de cacahuete? —rememoró la pequeña de las tres.

Blossom recordó la escena, y no pudo evitar reír. Eran momentos felices de sus vidas que no olvidarían nunca.

—Y cuando se creó el traje de SuperProfe para poder pasar más tiempo con nosotras? —intervino Buttercup.

—¡Dios mío, no recuerdo nada más humillante! —exclamó Blossom entre risas—. Qué mal rato nos hizo pasar, ¿verdad?

—Eh, ¡al menos de vosotras no dijo que todavía mojabais la cama!

Blossom y Buttercup empezaron a reír ante el comentario de Bubbles. Sus risas alzaron sus voces y llegaron hasta el piso de abajo, donde los Rowdyruff boys veían un combate de lucha libre. Brick cogió el mando a distancia y subió el volumen, molesto.

—¿Por qué demonios arman tanto escándalo? —preguntó de repente—. ¿No deberían estar ya dormidas?

—Estarán lloriqueando —dijo Butch despectivamente.

Brick se fijó en el hermano menor, que veía la tele sin decir palabra, sentado en el suelo. Estaba extrañamente callado. Cuando veían lucha libre siempre animaba a alguno a romperle los huesos a su oponente.

—Boomer, ve a ver qué pasa —le ordenó Brick.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, molesto.

—¿Ehhh? —se quejó este—. ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

—Porque eres el pequeño —contestó Butch.

—Y el que tiene más cerebro, al parecer. ¿Para qué tenéis poderes si no los usáis? Yo llevo enterándome de la conversación desde que empezó.

Brick se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había estado utilizando su superoído para saber lo que estaba aconteciendo en el piso de arriba. A veces su hermanito sí que pensaba con la cabeza. Bajó el volumen de la tele y agudizó el oído. Butch les miró de manera reprobatoria.

—¿De verdad vais a cotillear? Sois como las abuelas que se asoman al balcón para enterarse de todo lo que pasa. ¿Qué importa lo que estén diciendo esas tontas?

Brick le dio una colleja en la nuca.

—Cállate y escucha.

Butch se sobó el lugar donde había recibido el golpe y se unió a sus hermanos. La conversación llegó hasta ellos como si estuvieran en la misma habitación que las tres hermanas. Las chicas reían casi a carcajadas. ¿Por qué estaban tan contentas?

—¿Y cuando se enteró de que Blossom tenía un pretendiente en el instituto? —recordó Buttercup.

—¡Sí, el chico ese alto! ¡El que jugaba a baloncesto! —continuó Bubbles.

—Creo que lo que peor llevó fue que era bastante guapo —dijo Blossom.

—¡Se puso como loco, imaginando toda clase de tonterías, como que os escapabais juntos, o que decidíais casaros! ¡Fíjate que hasta le puso un detective privado al chaval, para ver si era legal.

Blossom miró a Buttercup, incrédula, y volvió a echarse a reír.

—No me digas. ¡Pero si ni siquiera me gustaba!

—Pues tenía unos ojos muy bonitos —intervino Bubbles.

—Y buenos músculos.

—Ya, pero nada de cerebro. Y además, era un idiota engreído.

Continuaron recordando escenas divertidas que sofocaban un poco su dolor. De repente, sus voces se acallaron, como si quisieran asimilar bien todos esos recuerdos para que quedaran grabados en su memoria. Repentinamente, Bubbles se puso seria. Era el momento de volver a la realidad.

—¿Os dais cuenta de que si el Profesor no nos hubiera creado… seguramente hoy no estaría muerto?

Las hermanas mayores tragaron saliva. Claro que lo habían pensado, pero era algo tan macabro echarse la culpa de esa forma…

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Bloss? —preguntó Buttercup—. ¿Qué va a ser de nosotras?

—Seguiremos con nuestras vidas —respondió la mayor—. No nos queda otra. El Estado nos pasará una pensión de orfandad, y había pensado que cuando podamos volver a salvar la ciudad, quizás el Alcalde podría darnos una remuneración a cambio. Al fin y al cabo, es un trabajo como otro cualquiera. Y uno muy sacrificado, sin horarios ni vacaciones.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Buttercup.

—Sé que no os gusta la idea, pero cuando terminen las investigaciones, tendremos que volver a casa. No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.

—Será lo mejor —contestó Bubbles—. Es nuestra casa. No podemos huir de la realidad.

—Exacto.

Blossom apretó contra sí a Bubbles y le dio un beso en la frente. Buttercup suspiró.

—Bueno, y ¿qué hacemos con…?

Blossom supo de inmediato que se refería a los tres chicos que se encontraban en la planta baja.

—No nos queda más remedio que aguantar.

—Bloss, pero si son enemigos. Esto es de locos. No sé en qué estaría pensando la señorita Bellum —la contradijo la morena.

—En realidad, tiene sentido. En esta ciudad hay muchos criminales que un policía normal no podría parar. Al tener poderes, son las personas idóneas para protegernos. Además, saben cómo piensa un delincuente, y eso es una ventaja a favor.

—Pero, ¿de verdad creéis que cumplirán lo que les ordenó Bellum? No sé vosotras, pero yo estoy segura de que a la mínima nos la clavarán por la espalda.

Blossom suspiró.

—Yo tampoco me fío de ellos —reveló—, pero no tenemos otra opción. Solo nos queda esperar y desear que estos diez días pasen tranquilos. Después, cada uno por su lado. Mientras tanto, intentad ser cuanto menos cordiales. Si para ello, debéis mantener la boca cerrada, hacedlo. No caigáis en sus juegos.

Silencio de nuevo. Lo que decía la pelirroja era verdad. No tenían más opciones, así que de nada valía quejarse.

—Bueno…, supongo que todo el mundo se merece una oportunidad, ¿no? —dijo Bubbles.

Las otras asintieron sin mucho convencimiento.

—De todas formas, no os separéis nunca de los móviles que nos dio Bellum. Intentad no alejaros mucho de la casa si tenéis que salir, y llamadme para cualquier cosa —les pidió Blossom—. No os preocupéis. Yo os cuidaré.

Buttercup abrazó fuerte a su hermana mayor.

—Nosotras también te vamos a cuidar, Blossom. No es todo responsabilidad tuya.

—Estamos juntas en esto, hermanita —murmuró Bubbles antes de quedarse dormida.

—Sí, estamos juntas.

* * *

En la planta de abajo, los chicos mantenían un semblante serio, intentando controlar su cara de Póker después de todo lo que habían oído.

Brick cogió el mando y volvió a subir el volumen de la tele. Quizá hubiera sido mejor que no hubieran oído nada. Boomer se levantó y se fue a la cama. Poco después, Butch también anunció que se iba a dormir. Entonces, Brick se tumbó en el sofá y se bajó la gorra como siempre hacía, para que le tapara los ojos.

En la tele seguían pegando patadas y puñetazos variados, pero Brick ya no escuchaba los gritos ni las voces del comentarista. Solo oía la suave respiración de Blossom, que debía haberse quedado dormida, y se preguntaba si sería hambre esas náuseas que sentía en el estómago.

**Continuará…**


	4. Cordialidad

**Capítulo 4: Cordialidad**

Blossom despertó a primera hora de la mañana. Buttercup y Bubbles seguían abrazadas a ella. Se preguntó si habrían estado así toda la noche, y consiguió la respuesta cuando, al desplazarse lentamente entre las sábanas, le crujió toda la espalda. Se habría pasado en aquella postura durante horas, y ahora su cuerpo se resentía.

Entró en el baño y se dio una ducha rápida mientras se masajeaba los hombros. Al salir, se puso el primer vestido que vio y bajó a desayunar.

La casa estaba en silencio. El sol había salido apenas hacía unos minutos, y seguramente no habría nadie despierto. Se asomó al salón, donde debía estar Brick durmiendo, pero el susodicho no se encontraba en el sofá. Retrocedió hasta la cocina, sin dejar de buscarlo con la mirada. Al entrar por la puerta, dio un respingo al darse cuenta que el chico se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo galletas y hojeando el periódico. Ni siquiera la miró cuando se dirigió al frigorífico.

—Buenos días —saludó Blossom.

Brick no contestó.

Blossom sacó el zumo de la nevera y el pan de molde de uno de los muebles. Cogió dos rebanadas y las metió en la tostadora.

—¿Quieres tostadas? —le preguntó por mera cortesía, pero por segunda vez, Brick prefirió ignorarla.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y caminó hasta él. Ni aun estando enfrente consiguió que este la mirase. Le puso una mano en la página del periódico que leía, y por fin el Rowdyruff boy se dignó a levantar la vista.

—Es de mala educación no contestar cuando te hablan —espetó la joven.

Brick levantó una ceja.

—¿Y desde cuándo tengo yo buena educación? —contraatacó.

—Al menos podrías tenerla los días que pases aquí.

Brick se levantó con lentitud. Odiaba estar por debajo de ella y tener que levantar la mirada. Cuando cada uno se encontró en su sitio, acercó su cara y habló con desdén.

—Mira, ni a ti ni a mí nos gusta esta situación, pero es lo que hay. Así que mientras transcurren estos días, debemos ser "cordiales" unos con otros. —Hizo una señal de comillas con los dedos—. Y si para ello tenemos que mantener la boca cerrada, que así sea.

Blossom apretó los labios, recordando las palabras que ella misma había dicho la noche anterior a sus hermanas. ¿Acaso habrían estado escuchando sin su consentimiento? Bajó la vista, intentando evitar su mirada roja, y sus ojos dieron con la cicatriz que le había quedado después de que le cortara la cara con el escalpelo. El sonido de la tostadora le dio la excusa perfecta para darse la vuelta y parar aquella incómoda situación.

Escuchó a Brick volver a sentarse mientras ella untaba el pan con mermelada. Llenó un vaso con zumo y se dirigió a la mesa. Brick volvía a mirar el periódico.

—Siento lo de tu cara —dijo Blossom antes de darle el primer bocado a su pan tostado.

—¿Me estás llamando feo? —sugirió Brick.

Blossom se tapó la boca, intentando ocultar la contracción divertida que había tomado esta.

—Me refería al corte —dijo, disimulando la risa con toses fingidas.

—¡Ah, eso! No lo sientes.

—Que tú no sientas lo que nos hiciste, no quiere decir que yo no sienta lo que te hice —contraatacó ella.

—¿Y por qué habría de ser distinto?

—Porque nosotros somos distintos. Gracias a Dios, yo no soy como tú.

—¿Y cómo se supone que soy yo?

Blossom obvió la respuesta, intentando evitar una confrontación, y se centró en su desayuno. _Cordialidad..., _pensó. Brick miró hacia el plato, donde quedaba una tostada más. Alargó la mano y se la quitó antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—¿A qué sabe? —preguntó antes de darle un mordisco—. Mmm..., no está mal.

—¡Esa tostada era mía! —dijo Blossom.

—Tú me ofreciste.

—Te ofrecí hacerte una —le corrigió.

Brick se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Blossom volvió a posar la espalda en el respaldo con una mueca en la cara. Observó la satisfacción que se percibía en el rostro del chico mientras saboreaba el desayuno.

—¿Nunca la habías comido o qué?

—No teníamos una casa fija, mucho menos tostadora —respondió él secamente.

—Podrías haberla robado —sugirió ella. Segundos después se arrepintió de haber dicho semejante estupidez, y decidió acallarse a sí misma llevándose el vaso de zumo a la boca.

—¡Oh, claro! —exclamó Brick—. ¿Cómo no se me habría ocurrido? Hacemos una entrada triunfal y aterradora en una tienda, *acojonamos a todos, y el premio, ¿cuál es? ¡Sí, señores! ¡Una tostadora!

Blossom escupió el zumo que tenía en la boca y empezó a carcajearse sin control. Se había imaginado la escena perfectamente. Un temible Brick saliendo tan tranquilo del supermercado tras robar una triste tostadora. Hubiera sido el hazmerreír de todo villano.

Brick miró sorprendido a Blossom y giró la cara hacia un lado para que esta no viera la sonrisita que empezaba a atisbarse en sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Blossom miró hacia la puerta. Buttercup acababa de despertar. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y aún iba en pijama y con el pelo revuelto. Bubbles iba detrás de ella, también en pijama, pero al menos ya se había recogido sus habituales coletas y se había lavado la cara.

Bubbles fue hasta su hermana con una sonrisa y la obsequió con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿De qué te reías, Bloss? —le preguntó, dándole un abrazo de oso.

—De nada, de nada —respondió ella, levantándose de su sitio y cediéndoselo a su hermana pequeña—. ¿Qué queréis desayunar?

Buttercup tomó asiento con una mueca de confusión.

—¿Vas a cocinar tú?

Blossom asintió, y sacó una sartén y una espátula.

—¿Huevos con bacón, Buttecup?

—Emmm…, sí, claro.

La morena se giró hacia su hermana pequeña y se encogió de hombros. Blossom rara vez se había ofrecido a prepararles el desayuno. Era algo que se hacían ellas mismas, o el Profesor cuando no estaba demasiado ocupado. Tanta amabilidad por su parte no hacía más que reafirmarle lo que ya sabía: Blossom estaba intentando tomar el papel de madre.

—¿Y tú, Bubbles? ¿Quieres unas tortitas?

Bubbles negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la nevera para coger la leche.

—Tranquila, Bloss. Hoy desayunaré cereales.

La mayor se puso el delantal, puso un poco de aceite en la sartén, cascó un par de huevos y colocó al lado unas rodajas de bacón. El olor pronto se hizo presente en la cocina, y el estómago de Buttercup rugió sin disimulo. El olor también pareció llegar hasta el piso de arriba, porque un minuto más tarde, Butch y Boomer aparecían por la cocina, tan desarreglados con la misma ropa del día anterior, que podían igualarse a Buttercup incluso con el pijama.

—¡Como tiene que ser, las mujeres en la cocina! —exclamó Butch sentándose al lado de la morena, que le gruñó como un perro en cuanto la miró—. ¿Qué hay de desayunar, mujer?

—Lo que tú te prepares —respondió Blossom mientras le llevaba el plato a su hermana. Se lo dejó justo enfrente y se volvió hacia Butch con una sonrisa con la que pretendía quedar por encima de él—. Porque yo no pienso mover ni un solo dedo para alimentar ni a vagos ni a maleantes.

Brick se levantó, viendo que ya había demasiada gente en la cocina, y caminó hasta su sitio favorito de la casa: el sofá del salón. En la tele, estaban retransmitiendo la noticia de lo sucedido el día anterior en la casa de las chicas. Todavía no habían descubierto quiénes eran los responsables. Desde su cómodo asiento, pudo oír cómo Butch replicaba con burla.

—¡Oh, vamos, pelirroja! ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

Buttercup engullía como un camionero que tenía prisa, y no dejaba que nadie perturbara su desayuno. Había dos momentos del día en el que no se podía molestar a la morena: la hora de la comida y la hora de dormir. Pero mientras tragaba, se preguntó si Butch acababa de ponerla a su nivel llamándola bruta o violenta.

—¿Hace falta que te lo diga? —preguntó Blossom, siguiéndole el juego.

Buttercup por primera vez miró a Butch.

—A mí me lo hace porque yo estoy más buena que tú —habló con la boca llena, para después seguir comiendo.

—¿Estás loca? Mira estos músculos —respondió Butch enseñando uno de sus brazos.

Entonces Buttercup dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y se agarró los pechos.

—Mira estas *peras.

Bubbles se atragantó los con cereales y empezó a toser, sorprendida por tamaña grosería por parte de su hermana mayor.

—¡Buttercup! —la regañó cuando pudo recomponerse.

Butch empezó a reír ante la respuesta machorra de la Powerpuff. Eso sí que no se lo había esperado. Los demás rieron por lo bajo mientras Butch y Buttercup seguían discutiendo. Bubbles miró a Boomer, que se encontraba demasiado callado, y recordó lo que se había dicho a sí misma._ Todo el mundo merece una oportunidad._

—¿Quieres cereales, Boomer? —le preguntó amablemente.

El rubio la miró como si tuviera monos en la cara. Por un momento, Bubbles pensó que iba a responderle de malas maneras.

—No…, no, prefiero galletas —dijo finalmente, apoderándose de las que antes habían sido de Brick.

Mientras Blossom fregaba la sartén que acababa de ensuciar, sonreía por el *buen rollo que parecía haber entre ellos. Había pensado que sería muchísimo peor, pero estaban bromeando y riendo juntos. Quizás la convivencia no fuera tan mala después de todo.

El teléfono de la cocina empezó a sonar. Blossom dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a contestar.

—¿Dígame?

—Buenos días, Blossom. Soy la señorita Bellum.

—Buenos días, Bellum. ¿Qué tal?

—¡Cuánto ruido! ¿Dónde estás metida?

—En la cocina —respondió—. Eso que oye son risas.

Vio cómo Buttercup intentaba clavarle un tenedor en la mano a Butch después de que este intentara robarle un poco de bacón.

—Entonces, ¿va bien la convivencia? —preguntó Bellum, asombrada.

—Es pronto para pronunciarse, pero yo diría que sí.

—Me alegro.

Blossom notó un cambio en el tono de voz de la secretaria del Alcalde. Supo entonces que no era una llamada de pura cortesía, y ella también bajó el tono.

—¿Qué ocurre, señorita?

—Blossom, siento aguaros el ánimo, pero la policía ya tienen todas las pruebas que necesitan. Así que no hace falta esperar más. Tal como imaginé, esta tarde será el entierro del Profesor.

A Blossom se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Miró de reojo a los chicos, que seguían riendo, y se sintió mal por tener que traer de nuevo la tristeza al grupo.

—¿Blossom? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, señorita. ¿A qué hora será?

—A las cinco y media. Un coche irá a recogeros un rato antes.

—Bien, allí nos veremos.

Y colgó. Respiró profundamente y volvió a unirse a sus hermanas y a los Rowdyruff boys. Al ver el semblante serio de la líder, todos perdieron la sonrisa. Buttercup preguntó qué ocurría, aunque ya podía imaginarlo. Al dejar de oír voces, Brick se asomó por la puerta, lleno de curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa?

Blossom suspiró.

—¿Tenéis ropa negra?

* * *

Irónicamente, no había nubes en el cielo ese día. Blossom pensó en todas esas novelas que había leído, en las que el cielo estaba encapotado el día del funeral de la persona que hubiera fallecido. Era como si el tiempo adaptara el ánimo de aquellos a los que ese ser querido había dejado atrás. Y quizás hubiera preferido que fuera así, porque ese sol tan deslumbrante y ese cielo tan azul no rimaban con la tristeza de sus corazones.

Poco a poco iban llegando al cementerio amigos y allegados tanto de las chicas como del Profesor Utonium, pero también muchos habitantes que querían acompañar a sus heroínas en un momento de tanto dolor.

El Alcalde y la señorita Bellum ya estaban allí cuando llegaron. Pronto se les unió la señorita Keane, su profesora de la infancia; Robin, la mejor amiga que hubieran podido tener; Mitch Michelson, que era un buen amigo de Buttercup; e incluso su tío apareció por allí al enterarse de la noticia por los medios de comunicación. La aparición más asombrosa fue la de los miembros de La Asociación Mundial de Superhombres, entre los que se encontraban el Mayor Gloria, Van Hallen, E-mail, MuchoMuchacho y Mandingo entre otros superhéroes de todo el mundo.

El Mayor Gloria se acercó a la líder en representación del grupo y le dio las condolencias. Recordó a la niña ensoñadora que le había mostrado su admiración cuando apenas tenía cinco años. La alegría rebosante de esa pequeña había desaparecido por completo, dejando paso a la madurez más dolorosa; la que da convertirse en huérfana.

—Gracias por venir —respondió esta.

Bubbles sonrió a E-mail, contra el que había echado una carrera años atrás; y Buttercup se acercó al musculitos al que había ganado la batalla de los pesos por aquel entonces.

—Cuánto tiempo, Inglés —le dijo, con menos fuerza en la voz de la que le hubiese gustado.

—La última vez que te vi apenas eras una niñita —respondió él con su marcado acento—. Y ahora mírate. ¿Estás tan fuerte como antes?

—Soy más fuerte que nunca.

La ceremonia dio comienzo. El cura dio su sermón delante del ataúd rodeado de coronas florales. Cientos de lágrimas, llantos, lamentaciones… Las chicas se abrazaban entre ellas. Bubbles lloraba amargamente; Buttercup dejaba escapar alguna que otra lágrima con la mandíbula en tensión. Por primera vez, no le importaba quién la viera llorar. Blossom, sin embargo, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para no perder la compostura. Tenía que ser fuerte por sus hermanas, aunque por dentro su alma estuviera tan negra como su vestido.

El cura terminó de hablar y preguntó si alguien quería decir unas palabras. Miró a las hijas del difunto, pero por primera vez Blossom negó con la cabeza, incapaz de soltar uno de sus discursos. Entonces, el Alcalde tomó las riendas y se adelantó unos pasos.

—El Profesor Utonium trajo a nuestras vidas la mayor bendición que podíamos pedir. Fue el salvador de Townsville, pues creó a estos tres ángeles que han dedicado su vida a todos nosotros desde que eran muy pequeñitas —habló de todo corazón—. Os estamos muy agradecidos, tanto a ellas como a ti, Profesor. Siempre estarás con nosotros, porque tu recuerdo permanecerá en nuestras mentes ahora y por siempre. Descanse en paz, Profesor Utonium. Y descuide, que nosotros cuidaremos de las chicas, tal y como ellas han cuidado de nosotros.

El llanto de Bubbles se escuchó más alto. Blossom la abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos para evitar que le resbalaran las lágrimas por las mejillas.

Procedieron entonces a enterrar el ataúd. La gente fue saliendo del cementerio tal y como habían llegado, pero las hermanas permanecieron allí hasta que los sepultureros terminaron su trabajo. Para entonces, ya había anochecido. Buttercup agarró a Blossom de la mano.

—Vamos, Bloss, ya es muy tarde.

—Sí —respondió ella sin dejar de mirar la lápida que rezaba "_Profesor Utonium, amado padre y salvador_"—. Solo necesito unos minutos.

Buttercup asintió en silencio y tanto ella como Bubbles abandonaron el lugar con Butch y Boomer, que durante toda la tarde habían respetado su sufrimiento manteniéndose asombrosamente callados. Brick, sin embargo, se quedó con ella, manteniendo un considerable espacio.

Blossom se arrodilló junto a la lápida y acarició la piedra como lo hubiera hecho con la cara del Profesor.

—No era la forma… —murmuró—. No era el momento. Profesor, no debería haber muerto así. No es justo.

Brick escuchaba, aunque intentaba no prestarle demasiada atención. La miraba de soslayo, y fingía que no la oía.

—Pero esto no quedará así. No me rendiré hasta encontrar a los que hicieron esto y hacer que se pudran en la cárcel. Entonces, ambos podremos descansar en paz.

Brick empezaba a sentir algo desagradable en el estómago. Recordó la sensación que había tenido la noche anterior después de escuchar la conversación de las tres hermanas, y se preguntó si sería lo mismo.

—No te preocupes por Buttercup y Bubbles. Yo cuidaré de ellas.

Acto seguido, se llevó la mano al pelo y deshizo el nudo de su lazo rojo, tan emblemático en ella. Lo dejó al lado de la tumba, besó su mano y tocó de nuevo la lápida.

—Adiós, papá —se despidió con voz temblorosa—. Te quiero.

Brick empezó a notar un calor creciente en todo su cuerpo. La miró, ahora sí directamente, y por su cabeza pasó el momento en que la había agarrado por la espalda y había propiciado que Mojo le quitara sus poderes. Vio también el instante en el que, tendida en el suelo, la agarró la cara y le soltó: "Ahora, ¿quiénes son los más fuertes?".

Apretó los puños. Necesitaba desprenderse de esos sentimientos tan impropios de él y que empezaban a afectarle. Caminó hasta la muchacha y estuvo a punto de levantarla del antebrazo con un buen tirón, pero en el último momento pensó que eso hubiera sido demasiado, así que solo habló con brusquedad.

—¿Nos vamos o piensas tirarte ahí toda la noche?

Blossom respiró profundamente y se levantó para plantarle cara.

—Y si quiero quedarme toda la noche, ¿qué? —le espetó.

Brick se encogió de hombros con una mueca de desdén.

—Por más tiempo que pases ahí, no tienes el poder de resucitar a los muertos.

Blossom sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

—Ahora mismo, no tengo ni ese poder ni ninguno.

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, dispuesta a evitar cualquier tipo de discusión. _Cordialidad,_ se repetía. Pero era tan difícil mantenerse serena y cuerda cuando estaba pasando por algo tan duro. _Cordialidad…_ Pero él ni siquiera parecía sentirse culpable por todo lo ocurrido. _Cordialidad…_ Después de todo, nada de aquello hubiera pasado si ellos no se hubieran aliado con Mojo para joderlas. _Cordialidad…_ ¿No podía al menos respetar su luto?

—Eso ha sonado como un reproche —comentó Brick—. ¿Qué más da? Aunque los tuvieras, ya no podrías hacer nada. Está muerto.

Blossom se paró en seco. Ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía. Se dio la vuelta por instinto y le cruzó la cara con un bofetón todo lo fuerte que pudo. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, su mano picaba, su respiración se agitaba con cada segundo, y su cara parecía un río de lágrimas.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Solo se escuchaba la respiración alterada de la pelirroja. Su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápido que apenas le daba tiempo para respirar. Finalmente, tragó saliva y le gritó:

—¡Respeta la muerte de mi padre!

Brick no dijo nada. Blossom esperó unos segundos por una reacción, y viendo que no la había, se dio la vuelta a paso rápido y salió del cementerio para reunirse con sus hermanas.

**Continuará...**

* * *

*1. Acojonar: término vulgar. Significa "asustar".

*2. Peras: término vulgar para referirse al busto femenino.

*3. Buen rollo: buenas vibraciones, buen entendimiento entre personas.


	5. Alguien sin corazón

_Buenassss! _

_En el capítulo anterior os dejé unas palabras antes del texto, pero por alguna razón que desconozco, no salió. _

_No tengo mucho que decir, creo. Solo quería que sepáis que me encantan vuestros comentarios y que sigo intentando actualizar cada poco tiempo. _

_Sé que en esta ocasión estoy un poco sosa, pero la verdad es que estoy enferma (y aun así sigo escribiendo. ¿Es para pegarme o no?) _

_Nos vemos en breve (espero). Que disfrutéis. _

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Alguien sin corazón**

Ni una palabra. Desde la noche anterior, Blossom no le había dirigido ni siquiera la mirada. Incluso se había llevado el desayuno al salón para no tener que pasar tiempo a solas con él. Ese día no hubo un "buenos días", ni ofrecimiento de tostadas; tampoco una sonrisa mal disimulada después de un comentario sarcástico. Quizás eso afectara al resto, porque los demás tampoco se reunieron en la cocina para desayunar como el día anterior.

La mañana pasó entre turnos de ducha y unos pocos arreglos en la casa que realizaron únicamente las chicas. Las hermanas se prepararon un almuerzo compuesto de carne y puré de patatas. Los chicos, por su parte, arrasaron con cualquier tipo de comida basura que encontraron en la nevera. Luego, todos se sentaron en el salón a ver la tele. Blossom era la única que no veía el zaping que estaba realizando Brick, dueño y señor del mando a distancia. Estaba demasiado concentrada en el libro que tenía entre manos, o eso parecía. En su cabeza había tantas cosas que en veinte minutos no había pasado página ni una sola vez.

Buttercup resopló. La depresión y el aburrimiento estaban ganándoles terreno a todos, pero sobre todo a ella, que odiaba estar metida en casa sin tener nada que hacer. Y aún más cuando era otro el que controlaba lo que se veía en la tele.

Miró por la ventana. Hacía un día espléndido. ¿Qué hacía allí metida? Ella no debería estar allí parada, sin hacer nada. Tendría que estar combatiendo el crimen; pegando hostias*y descargando su furia. Pero no, tenía que quedarse quietecita como una niña buena por culpa de ese hijo de…

Miró a Butch, tirado en una de las butacas, con expresión aburrida. Menudo gilipollas*. No lo soportaba. Tenía que perderlo de vista a como diera lugar.

Se levantó y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Bubbles suspiró al ver que se marchaba. Ella también miraba la ventana de vez en cuando y se lamentaba por tener que pasar un día de sol metida en casa. Se preguntó si Boomer accedería a acompañarla a pasear o al parque. Le surgió una idea, y ella también subió las escaleras.

Blossom miró de soslayo cómo sus hermanas desaparecían del salón, y se preguntó qué estaría pasando por sus mentes. Minutos más tarde, Buttercup volvió vestida con una camiseta verde de tirantes, unas mallas negras y unos zapatos de deporte. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta y llevaba puesto sus auriculares.

—Me voy a hacer ejercicio —anunció.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Blossom—. ¿Tú sola?

Buttercup sabía que era una pregunta trampa. Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

Y se fue hacia la entrada antes de que pudiera decirle algo más. Blossom dirigió su mirada hacia Butch, que no parecía muy dispuesto a levantarse de su sitio por más aburrido que estuviera.

—¿No piensas seguirla? —le preguntó.

—¿Para qué? —gruñó él.

Blossom apretó los labios. ¿Por qué todos le contestaban con preguntas? Decidió ser más clara.

—Ve con ella.

—¿Para qué? —volvió a repetir el moreno, esta vez haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba.

Blossom empezó a cabrearse. Entonces, como un milagro, Brick habló sin apartar los ojos del programa de televisión.

—Ve —ordenó.

Una orden clara y sencilla. Solo dos letras, pero Dios, ese tono daba miedo. Y quizás fue por eso que Butch no fue capaz de negarse. Refunfuñó, se levantó cabreado y se fue maldiciendo. Blossom pudo distinguir entre sus murmullos algo como "Es de día, ¿qué coño le va a pasar?". Se preguntó si Brick lo había hecho para ayudarla o simplemente en beneficio de ellos mismos. Sabía por la señorita Bellum que habían tenido que amenazarlos para conseguir que accedieran al trabajo. De otra forma, nunca lo habrían hecho. La culpabilidad no era una razón suficiente para ellos.

_Si es que la sienten_, pensó.

Poco después bajó Bubbles. Se había puesto un vestido de flores y llevaba en las manos su cuaderno de dibujo. A la espalda, se había colgado una pequeña mochila donde seguramente llevaría los lápices de colores.

—Boomer, quiero ir al parque a dibujar —le dijo directamente.

Blossom levantó la mirada de nuevo del libro.

—¿Tú también te vas?

—Necesito despejarme. Hace un día precioso y me apetece aprovecharlo.

Boomer se deslizó por el sofá, desganado y quejoso. Había pensado que podría pasar un día tranquilo viendo la tele y perdiendo el tiempo en general, pero no, la niñita quería ir a dibujar al parque. Dios, ¿por qué?

—Brick, ¿por qué no la acompañas tú? —sugirió el hermano menor. ¿Quién sabía? A lo mejor colaba.

Brick se giró entonces hacia el rubio.

—¿Tengo cara de ir al parque a dibujar patos y florecillas estúpidas?

Boomer dio un cabezazo de desesperación contra el respaldo del sofá.

—¿De verdad tengo que ir?

Bubbles dio su respuesta como un sí, pegó un brinco y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

—¡Genial, vamos! —dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Boomer le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano y se levantó con pereza del sofá. Brick sonrió, regodeándose en la tortura que tendría que sufrir el pequeño de los tres._ Patos y florecillas estúpidas_, pensó divertido.

—Si tuvieras dos cojones, le hubieras dicho que no y punto —le soltó antes de que saliera.

Boomer se giró como si le hubiera dado información primordial demasiado tarde, y realmente lo era.

—Ah, ¿que podía negarme? —preguntó inocentemente.

Para entonces, Bubbles ya lo había agarrado del brazo y lo había arrastrado hasta fuera de la casa. La puerta se cerró, y el silencio inundó la sala. Ahora solo quedaban ellos dos. Blossom se centró en el libro, y aunque Brick no parecía tener interés en hablar con ella, la situación era incómoda. Tragó saliva despacio al notar cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Hubiera deseado no tener que quedarse a solas con ese animal que le alteraba los nervios. De vez en cuando notaba su mirada en ella, y eso la hacía ponerse peor.

Finalmente, cerró el libro y se levantó para subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación. Prefería estar sola antes que compartir el espacio con él.

Brick escuchó cómo subía cada peldaño, y con cada paso, su rabia se incrementaba. ¿Tan insoportable le resultaba su presencia que si no estaban los demás, prefería irse sola al piso de arriba?

—Estúpida —pronunció, preguntándose por qué le resultaba tan molesto algo que era lo mejor para ambos.

* * *

Buttecup corría al ritmo de la música. Intentaba concentrarse, además, en la letra de cada canción, pero le resultaba complicado disfrutar de su tarde de deporte cuando tenía aquella lapa llamada Butch siguiéndola a todas partes. Era su trabajo, bien, pero ella quería estar sola, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Butch volaba unos metros detrás de ella. Le parecía que iba tan despacio que podría quedarse dormido. A veces se olvidaba de que ella ya no contaba con la supervelocidad de antes. Se fijó en los músculos que se revelaban en sus piernas mientras corría. Después de tantas batallas, de tantos años de lucha constante contra el crimen, le hubiera sorprendido si aquella chica tan guerrera no hubiera tenido un cuerpo acorde con su trabajo.

Subió un poco la mirada y sonrió. Era una bruta, pero tenía un buen culo.

Buttercup lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo mientras corría. Miró hacia el frente: estaba a punto de llegar a un paso de peatones en el que el semáforo estaba en verde para el caminante. Los coches estaban parados, pero el semáforo no tardaría en cambiar el color. Volvió a asegurarse de que Butch estuviera distraído.

Lo estaba. Era su oportunidad.

Apretó fuerte su mp3 y agrandó el tamaño de sus zancadas. Se dio impulso y subió la velocidad de su carrera, pillando a Butch desprevenido. El chico vio cómo la morena se lanzaba intrépida e insensata sobre el paso de cebra justo en el momento en el que el semáforo se ponía en rojo para el peatón y los coches empezaban a avanzar. Cerró los ojos ante la impresión, pensando que la chica estaría muerta en apenas unos segundos. Escuchó pitidos, frenazos e insultos. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y ella ya no estaba. Bajó a la calle, donde los conductores todavía vociferaban, cabreados. Preguntó por la joven que casi había provocado un accidente y le dijeron que había salido corriendo.

—¡Joder! —masculló, y salió corriendo por la calle. No podía haber llegado demasiado lejos a pie—. ¡Joder, joder, joder! Maldita loca desquiciada…

Dejó escapar una risilla. Era una loca desquiciada, pero había que tener dos pares de pelotas para lanzarse así delante de los coches, más en su condición.

Pasó por un par de calles y, al no ver a su "protegida", retomó el vuelo y empezó a buscarla por el aire.

Escondida tras unos cubos de basura, Buttercup contuvo la respiración hasta que Butch se hubiera largado. Cuando lo escuchó desaparecer en otra dirección, sonrió y salió de su escondite. Por fin se había quitado de en medio a ese plasta*. Al fin tendría el momento a solas que tanto había necesitado desde que empezó ese tormento.

Ese maldito tormento.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando escuchó que en su mp3 empezaba la canción _When you're gone_ de Avril Lavigne. Cambió de canción a una más estruendosa y menos sentimental, y continuó con el ejercicio.

* * *

Tirado sobre el césped recién cortado al pie del lago de Townsville, Boomer apunto estaba de quedarse dormido. De vez en cuando, abría un ojo para asegurarse de que la rubita no se hubiera movido de su sitio, pero siempre la encontraba sentada en el mismo lugar, a su lado, concentrada en darle magia al papel de su cuaderno de dibujo. Cogía un lápiz, daba un par de toques con él, lo soltaba y cogía otro color. Sonreía, miraba a su alrededor mientras pasaba los dedos por su flequillo y volvía al dibujo.

Boomer se fijó en sus finos dedos y en la delgadez de sus brazos. Parecía imposible que tan poca cosa pudiera derrotar a cientos de monstruos, enfrentarse al crimen e incluso plantarle cara a él… y salir victoriosa.

Frunció el ceño, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Bubbles suspiró, al parecer cansada ya de su tarea artística, y cerró su cuaderno. Estiró los brazos al aire y se dejó caer sobre el césped.

—Hace un día buenísimo —comentó—. Lástima que no haya traído bañador.

Boomer se la imaginó en traje de baño metiéndose en las aguas del lago, dando grititos tontos y cursis al notar lo fría que estaba. O quizás solo para llamar la atención. ¿La suya tal vez? Maldita sea, ¿por qué les gustaba tanto a las mujeres ser el centro de todo?

—¿En qué piensas?

Boomer permaneció con los ojos cerrados y su expresión despreocupada.

—¿Por qué tendría que estar pensando en algo? —preguntó, molesto, y seguidamente respondió:— En nada, tengo la mente en blanco.

—Entonces, ¿por qué fruncías el ceño?

¿Lo había hecho? Si había sido así, no había sido consciente de ello, pero eso quería decir que ella había estado más atenta a sus gestos que él mismo. ¿Acaso era eso normal? Abrió los ojos, y ella todavía le miraba. Le inquietaba recibir tanta atención por parte de aquella chica.

—¿Es que ya te has cansado de dibujar? —esquivó la pregunta finalmente.

Bubbles sonrió.

—No, es que ya he terminado. ¿Quieres verlo?

Y antes de que pudiera responder que sus tontos garabatos le importaban lo mismo que le importaba ella, Bubbles se incorporó y abrió el cuaderno por la página en la que había estado trabajando. Boomer no tenía ningún interés en ver sus tontos dibujitos, pero ella siempre se adelantaba a él. Era como si supiera que si no lo hacía, él se negaría a cualquier petición que pudiera hacerle. Y tenía razón.

—Mira.

Boomer resopló y se incorporó para ver qué era lo que la muchacha había dibujado. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al verse a sí mismo en el papel, tirado en el césped y con los ojos cerrados. Agarró el cuaderno y lo miró con detenimiento. Parecía una fotografía. El dibujo, los colores, las sombras… todo era tan realista.

Bubbles se sintió complacida al ver que le agradaba lo que había dibujado. Sabía que nunca lo admitiría, pero ¿qué más daba? Había pensado en un pequeño obsequio para aliviar la tensión que se había instalado en la casa desde el momento en que habían entrado los seis a vivir en ella. Blossom les había pedido cordialidad al menos, pero ella no se conformaba. Quería ir más allá. Quería entenderse con Boomer.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Boomer hizo una mueca y le entregó de nuevo el cuaderno.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para dibujarme, niña? —le preguntó—. Rómpelo ahora mismo.

Y volvió a tenderse sobre el césped. Bubbles ya había esperado una reacción así. Arrancó la hoja del cuaderno y la puso sobre él.

—Es tuyo —le dijo—. Puedes hacer con él lo que quieras.

Se esperó lo peor. Estaba cien por cien segura de que el Rowdyruff no dudaría en destrozarlo, pero contra todo pronóstico, lo dejó donde estaba, y ni siquiera lo miró. Era una buena señal. El chico gruñó.

—¿Y para qué me dibujas? —le espetó con molestia.

—Me pareció bueno para el dibujo. Un paisaje bonito, un cielo azul y un chico guapo.

Boomer se sonrojó hasta más no poder, aunque intentó ocultarlo con una falsa indiferencia.

—Pero ¿qué dices?

Bubbles, sin embargo, no le dio importancia.

—¡Oh, vamos, Boomer! Ya no somos unos niños. Sabes que desde pequeña siento debilidad por ti. Siempre me has parecido una monada*.

Boomer se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado.

—¿A quién llamas monada? —masculló entre dientes.

La chica rio. Recordó la primera vez que habían luchado contra Mojo Jojo, aquella vez en la que el mono las había engañado a las tres asegurándoles un futuro mejor y la aceptación de los ciudadanos de Townville. Buttercup había dicho la misma frase cuando el villano se había burlado de ellas llamándolas "monada".

Dejó pasar unos segundos en silencio. Se preguntó si Boomer se decidiría a hablar o tendría que ser ella quien siguiera la conversación como siempre hacía. El chico no era especialmente hablador —mucho menos con ella—, y por ello quería bromear con él y hacerle sentir en confianza.

Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, disfrutando del paisaje. El sol brillaba; los niños se bañaban alegres, en el lago. Era un momento perfecto para olvidarse de la dura realidad que los rodeaba. Recordó aquellos días en los que el Profesor las llevaba a ese mismo parque para que pudieran darse un chapuzón y jugar en el agua. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo no creo que sea vuestra culpa —dijo de repente. Boomer se volvió hacia ella—. Es algo que siempre hemos hecho: luchar. Vosotros solo utilizasteis una estrategia diferente. Lo que pasó después no es responsabilidad vuestra. Por eso, me alegro que estéis aquí.

El chico tragó saliva. ¿Acaso creía que hacían aquello por voluntad propia? No, joder, les habían obligado. Si no lo hacían, terminarían como ellas: sin poderes. Pero había una gran diferencia: ellos sí que estarían jodidos de verdad, porque no tenían personas alrededor que los quisieran y cuidaran de ellos. En esa ciudad todo el mundo los odiaba.

—No te confundas —le advirtió—. Si lo hacemos no es porque nos deis pena o porque creamos que fue culpa nuestra lo que pasó.

—Lo sé. De todas formas, te lo agradezco. Os necesitamos.

—Pues tu hermana no cree lo mismo.

—¿Buttercup? Está demasiado dolida. Necesita echarle la culpa a alguien. Creo que todas lo necesitamos.

—Nosotros no somos unos asesinos —murmuró Boomer.

—Claro que no —respondió la chica, poniéndose en pie súbitamente. Miró el horizonte, en el que ya empezaba a ponerse el sol, se volvió hacia su acompañante con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano—. ¿Nos vamos ya? Está a punto de anochecer.

* * *

Brick apretó las teclas del mando hasta casi romperlo. Gruñó por décima vez consecutiva y apagó la televisión. Reinaba un silencio que le crispaba los nervios. La casa estaba a oscuras y parecía vacía.

Agudizó sus sentidos. Nada, ni un murmullo. Empezaba a exasperarse. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa niña totalmente sola en el segundo piso?

Lo habían dejado solo y aburrido en esa casa de la que no podía moverse. Estaba que se subía a las paredes. Él no servía para estar encerrado durante horas y punto. Necesitaba un poco de acción; destruir, provocar el pánico. En definitiva, divertirse a su manera. Estaba harto de tumbarse en el sofá a ver la tele como los viejos que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Y encima, tenía que aguantar que su "protegida" pasara de él e hiciera como si fuera invisible.

Se levantó, decidido a ver qué estaba haciendo la causante de que se encontrara en aquella situación. Subió las escaleras y colocó la mano en el picaporte de la puerta. Intentó abrir y ¡sorpresa! La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. Dio un par de tirones para comprobar que no estuviera simplemente atrancada, y seguidamente golpeó la madera con un puño. Pero, ¿qué se le pasaba por la cabeza a esa estúpida para poner el pestillo? ¿Acaso intentaba evitarle a toda costa?

Desde dentro, Blossom observaba la puerta tumbada sobre su cama. Sabía que tarde o temprano Brick subiría a molestarla, y aún más: estaba segurísima de que ni siquiera se dignaría a llamar. Era parte de su personalidad. Necesitaba conflictos para sentirse bien. En ese momento se encontraba frustrado por no poder salir a armar una de las suyas, y era obvio que su objetivo sería ella. Siempre lo era.

Intentó centrarse de nuevo en el libro que llevaba toda la tarde intentando leer. Estaba segura de que una vez que lo terminara, tendría que empezarlo de nuevo. No se estaba enterando absolutamente de nada.

Estaba pasando de página cuando escuchó un ruido en la ventana y se dio la vuelta espantada. Era Brick, que había descartado la entrada habitual. Blossom se puso en pie de un salto.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar?

Brick la desafió con la mirada.

—Oh, perdone usted, majestad, pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si la puerta se hubiera encontrado cerrada mientras algún delincuente entraba por la ventana? ¿También tendría que haber esperado a que me dieras tu permiso?

—No seas cínico, Brick —espetó—. Tú no has venido a comprobar que todo esté bien; has venido a molestar, que es lo único para lo que sirves.

—¿Qué hacías? —preguntó este, ignorando su afirmación y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la cama, donde estaba el libro que hacía un rato había estado leyendo en el salón. Rio burlón—. ¿Has estado todo este rato con la nariz metida en ese libro? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan aburrida?

Parecía que a Blossom le iba a salir humor por las orejas de un momento a otro. Tenía la cara roja de rabia y los puños apretados. Lo agarró por el brazo e intentó sacarlo de la habitación, pero el joven se deshizo de su agarre de un tirón.

Si las miradas matasen, yo estaría más que fulminado, pensó el Rowdyruff boy divertido. Esa chica realmente lo odiaba. Se le veía en sus gestos, en su expresión. Solo quería perderlo de vista de una vez por todas. Pues no le daría esa satisfacción.

—¡Quiero que te largues! —gritó.

—Y a mí me gustaría largarme —contestó Brick, inclinándose un poco hacia ella como siempre hacía cuando quería intimidarla o simplemente burlarse—. Como te dije ayer, ni a ti ni a mí nos gusta esta…

—¡Pues vete! —le interrumpió.

Brick volvió a ponerse recto. La sonrisa se había borrado de su expresión de repente.

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí, márchate! ¡Suficiente jodida estoy ya como para soportar tus estupideces!

Y realmente debía estar jodida, pensó Brick, porque de no ser así hubiera utilizado otra palabra para describir su estado actual. ¿La líder de las Powerpuff girls, doña perfecta, usando palabrotas? No era lo normal en ella.

Blossom bajó el tono de su voz a uno más tranquilo. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control y eso no era propio de ella. El estrés, la tristeza, los nervios le estaban ganando la batalla. Respiró hondo y se pasó los dedos por el pelo para apartárselo de la cara.

—Si quieres irte, ahí tienes la puerta. Y no te preocupes: le diré a la señorita Bellum que fui yo la que dejó que te fueras. Así no tendrás que pensar en las consecuencias. —Levantó el dedo índice—. Eso sí: Butch y Boomer se quedan. No pienso dejar a mis hermanas desprotegidas.

Dicho esto, se volvió hacia la entrada de la habitación y quitó el pestillo. No quería permanecer ni un segundo más con él.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes de que me vaya? —preguntó él, intentando mantener su tono chulesco sin demasiado éxito.

Blossom apenas giró un poco la cabeza para contestarle. Estaba a punto de quitárselo de encima y no pensaba responder a una sola provocación más de él. Si le miraba a los ojos, estaría entrando en su juego. Era su forma de actuar.

—No, no es que quiera que te vayas. Quiero que te esfumes —recalcó—, que desaparezcas. Alguien como tú no le hace bien a esta ciudad ni a este mundo. Alguien que no sabe lo que es amar; que jamás ha querido y jamás querrá a nadie. Alguien sin corazón.

Sabía que pasados unos segundos de asimilación, el chico le respondería, y no precisamente de buenas maneras. Se imaginaba un millón de reacciones: una risa estruendosa, palabras sarcásticas, quizás se le echara al cuello o simplemente le respondería con algo igual de hiriente. Fuera lo que fuese, no quería estar allí para presenciarlo. Podía ganarle a Brick dialécticamente e incluso en una dura batalla, pero él siempre la superaría a ella en crueldad.

Aprovechó el sonido de la puerta de abajo como excusa para excabullirse.

—¡Bloss, ya hemos llegado!

Era Bubbles, que regresaba con Boomer de su tarde de arte al aire libre. Dios, cómo se alegraba de estar por fin acompañada.

—¿Os lo habéis pasado bien? —preguntó al bajar las escaleras, aparentando normalidad.

—¡Sí, ha sido genial! Deberías haberte venido con nosotros.

Sí, debería haberlo hecho, pensó.

En ese momento, Brick salía de la habitación y se apoyaba sobre la barandilla. Boomer supo que algo no iba bien en cuanto vio la dilatación de sus pupilas. Solía pasarle cuando se encontraba muy enfadado. Debía estar de un humor de perros. Lo mejor sería evitar hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera molestarle o que le alterara los nervios.

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, Butch entró en la casa, también malhumorado por lo que podía ver en su cara. Seguramente habría discutido con Buttercup. Butch cerró la puerta tras sí, y todos se quedaron mirándole extrañados.

—¿Dónde está Buttercup? —preguntó Bubbles.

Butch también pareció confundido.

—¿No está aquí?

La voz de alarma sonó en la cabeza de Blossom, y su corazón empezó a acelerarse.

—¿Aquí? ¿Por qué tendría que estar aquí? —habló con una lentitud peligrosa. Intentaba que el miedo no se apoderase de ella. Debía darle la oportunidad de explicarse—. Se suponía que estaba contigo.

—Sí, lo estaba —masculló, dirigiéndose hacia el sofá del salón y tirándose sobre él—. Pero se me escapó —explicó con desinterés.

—Que se te escapó… —repitió Blossom, intentando asimilar el significado de aquellas palabras. Su cuerpo reaccionó solo: se lanzó sobre Butch y le agarró de la camisa—. ¡¿Cómo que te escapó?! ¡¿Cómo se te pudo escapar alguien sin poderes cuando tú los tienes intactos?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! ¡ERES UN MALDITO LERDO!

Butch se puso de pie para enfrentar a la pelirroja. Boomer vio en sus ojos lo mismo que había visto en los de Brick, y sintió inquietud. Si seguían así, esa noche acabarían mal. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a sus hermanos?

—¿Qué me has llamado? —murmuró amenazadoramente.

—¡Lerdo! ¿Te lo deletreo? L-e-r-d-o. ¡LERDO!

—Blossom… —murmuró Bubbles, temiendo lo que pudiera acontecer.

Butch estaba a punto de tirarse sobre la chica cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió de nuevo. Una despreocupada y sudada Buttercup cerraba tras sí, mientras se quitaba los auriculares y miraba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó, como si todo aquello no fuera con ella.

Blossom apartó de un empujón al moreno y se abalanzó sobre su hermana, abrazándola tan fuerte que por unos segundos la dejó sin respiración.

—Blossom, cuidado, que estoy toda sudada —le advirtió cuando ya era tarde.

La pelirroja dejó de abrazarla y le acunó la cara colocando las manos en las mejillas sonrojadas y todavía calientes por el esfuerzo realizado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas, Buttercup? —le preguntó aún con el corazón a mil por hora.

—Haciendo deporte —contestó ella. Sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón de la inquietud de Blossom, pero prefería restarle importancia haciendo como que no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría—. Ya sabes: correr, flexiones, abdominales…

Pero conocía a su hermana, y no iba a escurrir el bulto.

—¿Y por qué te has escapado de Butch?

Buttercup se hizo la sorprendida. Blossom había visto esa expresión miles de veces cuando la pillaban con las manos en la masa y mentía para salvar su integridad. Estaba fingiendo.

—¿Escapar? Iba corriendo, y en un momento dado miré hacia atrás y este idiota ya no estaba. Supuse que se habría perdido y continué con mi camino.

Butch no pensaba intervenir, pero en el segundo en el que se le insultó por segunda vez, no tuvo más remedio que saltar.

—Niñata embustera, prácticamente te tiraste sobre esos coches solo para despistarme.

Blossom estaba horrorizada, y cambió las manos de lugar para agarrar a Buttercup con fuerza de los antebrazos.

—¿Que hiciste qué?

—¡Es un exagerado! Solo crucé el paso de peatones unos segundos después de que se hubiera puesto en rojo.

—¡Casi provocas un accidente! —contrapuso Butch. Nadie iba a dejarle de idiota, y mucho menos esa cría temeraria y mentirosa. No, esa noche no iba a ser él quien saliera mal parado.

Por fin, Buttercup se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y acaso eso a ti te molesta? —le soltó, aunque eso significara delatarse a sí misma.

—Buttercup, por favor… —le rogó Blossom.

Buttercup soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones al ver los ojos suplicantes de su hermana mayor. Nunca había podido resistirse ni a ella ni a Bubbles cuando la miraban de esa forma. Se estaba volviendo blanda. ¡Mierda!

—Está bien. Es cierto que me escapé… un poquito —reconoció.

—¿Cómo se puede escapar un poquito? —preguntó Boomer divertido, a lo que Bubbles rio por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitaba estar sola, Bloss, y ese palurdo no me dejaba.

Butch gruñó. Lerdo, idiota, palurdo… ¿Le daban algún premio a la que más le insultase? ¿Acaso se había convertido en una diana?

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —le pidió con voz temblorosa—. Cuando recuperemos nuestros poderes puedes irte sola a donde quieras, pero no lo hagas hasta entonces.

Buttercup tomó entre sus manos una de las de Blossom y la acarició para tranquilizarla.

—No, hermanita. Ya no lo haré más.

Blossom volvió a abrazar a Buttercup durante unos segundos. Entonces, se separó de ella y se miró a sí misma.

—Pues sí que estás sudada, sí —dijo, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto—. Ve arriba a darte una ducha, anda.

Buttercup sonrió y se dirigió al piso de arriba. Cuando estaba a mitad de la escalera, se volvió hacia la pelirroja dispuesta a terminar con la pequeña tensión que aún reinaba en el ambiente.

—¿No quieres ducharte conmigo, Bloss? —Le guiñó un ojo—. Podemos jugar en el agua, como cuando éramos niñas. Lo pasaremos bien.

Los presentes enrojecieron al imaginar una escena totalmente alejada de la realidad. Blossom, sin embargo, sonrió. Estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de bromas picantes de la morena desde hacía ya unos años. La gran mayoría de las veces le seguiría el juego, y todo solía terminar con risas y la frase "sabes que lo nuestro es imposible, hermanita". Buttercup no estaba segura de si esa sería una de aquellas veces, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

—No seas tonta, y ve a ducharte —le dijo finalmente, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

Buttercup percibió el gesto y continuó subiendo. Bubbles subió con ella, y ambas desaparecieron por la puerta de su habitación. Desde el piso de abajo, Blossom pudo escuchar su conversación.

—Yo puedo ducharme contigo, Buttercup.

—¿Estás loca? —respondió esta.

Por sus expresiones, los Rowdyruff boys debían estar pensando que estaban como cabras. Ninguno se atrevía a hacer comentario alguno. Blossom rio para sí, sabía que Bubbles hablaba en serio en su propuesta. Siempre intentaba rememorar los buenos tiempos, cuando eran pequeñas y dormían y se duchaban juntas.

—¡Como cuando éramos niñas!

—¡Que no, Bubbles!

—¡Vamooooos!

—¡Ay, quita! ¡BLOSSOM! ¡BLOSSOM, SOCORRO!

La líder se apresuró a subirse con sus hermanas, donde reinaban las bromas y las risas. Era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Su corazón necesitaba la alegría que le daban los juegos de antaño, los recuerdos agradables, los abrazos fraternales. Lejos del sufrimiento y de la hostilidad que le inspiraba Brick. Sí, era eso precisamente lo que quería.

**Continuará...**

* * *

*1. Hostia = golpe, tortazo.

*2. Gilipollas = imbécil.

*3. Plasta =pesado


	6. Situaciones desconocidas

_¡Buenas! _

_He llegado a una conclusión. Creo que ya sé por qué en época de exámenes me dan más ganas de escribir. Creo que es porque es una manera de librarme del estrés que me provoca esta temporada de estudio y de encierro en casa. _

_Hoy estoy un poco triste. El viernes tengo un examen que creo que suspenderé. Pensaréis "claro, si te pones a escribir en vez de estudiar". Pues no, el examen está controlado. El problema está en la profesora, que es una hija de la gran... En fin. Recemos para que todo vaya bien y Pétalo no se desespere demasiado al ver la nota del examen. _

_Vuestros comentarios animan a esta escritora entristecida, así que ya sabéis... _

_Por cierto, en este capítulo no he puesto (creo) ninguna palabra rara, y por lo tanto, tampoco ese pequeño diccionario que suelo dejar al final del capítulo. De todas formas, todas las palabras que uso podéis encontrarlas en la RAE, así que si no entendéis alguna, abrid google y buscad. _

_Dicho esto, me despido, que tengo que estudiar. Espero que sirva de algo... _

_¡Ahora, a disfrutar!_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Situaciones desconocidas**

Contra todo pronóstico, Brick no se largó como le había dicho Blossom. No estaba dispuesto a claudicar y darle ese espacio que al parecer tanto anhelaba. Que ambos anhelaban. No, él era cabezota y quizás algo masoquista. No le importaba permanecer en un ambiente hostil siempre que pudiera con ello hacer rabiar a su enemiga.

Esa mañana, las Powerpuff girls volvieron a ser las protagonistas del telediario. Desde que las chicas habían perdido sus poderes, hacía ya cuatro días, el crimen se había incrementado de manera impresionante en la ciudad de Townsville. El presentador anunciaba que todavía no había rastro de los criminales que habían acabado con la vida del profesor Utonium a pesar de que la policía seguía incansablemente con la investigación.

Buttercup cambió de canal, aprovechando que Brick se encontraba en el baño. No quería pensar que el cuerpo de policía era incompetente, aunque muchas veces había demostrado serlo. El saber que los asesinos de su padre seguían sueltos le revolvía el estómago, y estaba segura de que a sus hermanas también.

El teléfono sonó, y a la morena se le puso el vello de punta. Solo había una persona que llamara a esa casa, y raramente era para dar buenas noticias.

—¡Yo lo cojo! —anunció Blossom desde la cocina.

Escuchó cómo su hermana mayor hablaba con la señorita Bellum. Cuando Blossom bajaba la voz al teléfono era porque el tema requería seriedad. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina. Desde la puerta, vio a Blossom apoyada contra la pared asintiendo con la cabeza, como si su interlocutora pudiera verla.

—Está bien, allí estaremos. Hasta luego, señorita Bellum.

Colgó. Se llevó la mano a la cara y se la frotó mientras suspiraba.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó Buttercup.

La pelirroja lo pensó unos segundos.

—No son malas —respondió—, aunque tampoco es algo agradable. La señorita Bellum va a enviar un coche oficial para llevarnos al despacho de un notario amigo suyo. Se va a leer el testamento del Profesor.

—Oh…, pues no, no es agradable —admitió Buttercup.

El testamento… Era como admitir que el Profesor estaba muerto.

Blossom se acercó, le acarició la cara y peinó su pelo rebelde con los dedos.

—Dile a Bubbles que se prepare, y despierta a Butch y a Boomer, por favor. Estarán aquí en una hora.

* * *

Los Rowdyruff boys decidieron esperar fuera de la sala mientras se leía el testamento del Profesor, donde dejaba la casa y todas sus posesiones a sus tres hijas. Sentados en la sala de espera, cada uno tenía la cabeza en una parte, o mejor dicho, en una destinataria.

Butch no podía evitar sonreír al recordar cómo la morena le había dado esquinazo el día anterior y después había tenido el descaro de negarlo en su propia cara. Aquella chica era imprevisible y definitivamente, estaba loca de remate. Pero eso lo hacía todo más divertido. ¿Cuál sería el próximo lío en el que se metería, o en el que lo metería?

Boomer por su parte, rememoraba una y otra vez el momento en el que Bubbles le había dicho que sentía debilidad por él. Aún guardaba el dibujo en el bolsillo de uno de sus pantalones, donde estaba seguro de que nadie metería la mano.

Por último estaba Brick, con su cara de malas pulgas. Había estado a punto de acceder a la invitación de Blossom a marcharse para siempre de esa casa, pero eso hubiera sido complacerla, y por nada del mundo lo haría. Esa mañana, cuando las habían llamado para asistir a la lectura del testamento, le pidió a su hermana que avisará a todos menos a él. La vio vestirse y prepararse para salir, pero no supo a dónde se dirigían hasta que sus hermanos le informaron. De la boca de la líder no había salido una sola palabra. Era como si él hubiera dejado de existir para ella.

Ahora lo único que le interesaba era buscar algo con lo que poder fastidiarla. Algo que le doliera más que su estancia en la casa, pero ¿qué?

La puerta del despacho se abrió después de casi una hora de reunión, y las herederas del fallecido Utonium salieron despacio, despidiéndose del notario, al que Blossom dio un apretón de manos de agradecimiento. Todo había terminado.

—Bueno…, ya está, ¿no? —dijo Buttercup—. Se acabó.

—¿Hay algún trámite más? —le preguntó Blossom a Bellum.

—Muchos, pero de eso no debéis preocuparos. Yo me encargaré de todo.

—Se lo agradezco de verdad —dijo la mayor con tono cansado. El papeleo tras las defunciones era algo demasiado frío como para encargarse de ello. Era un detalle que las librasen de pasar por eso.

—Ya podéis ir a casa —les sonrió—. La prensa se ha enterado de que estaríais aquí y están esperando en la puerta. Espero que no os incomoden con su presencia o sus preguntas. Si queréis, puedo enviar a alguien para que los eche.

—No será necesario. Los ciudadanos tienen derecho a saber lo que está ocurriendo.

Bubbles y Buttercup estaban de acuerdo, pero no así los chicos, que se miraban unos a otros pensando en las consecuencias que ese hecho podría tener. Brick se adelantó un paso.

—Eh, un momento. Nadie dijo nada de periodistas. Nosotros no podemos salir en la tele como las niñeras de estas tres. Nuestra reputación quedaría por los suelos.

Butch y Boomer respaldaron a Brick. Una cosa era aceptar un trabajo que ya de por sí los humillaba, pero otra cosa era reconocerlo delante de todos los habitantes de la ciudad. Si pretendían seguir con ese juego, debían mantenerlo en secreto.

—Podéis iros si queréis —dijo Bellum—. Nosotros las llevaremos a casa en el coche oficial. No creo que pase nada en el trayecto. Salid por la puerta de atrás.

Brick miró a Blossom por un segundo. La chica parecía indiferente a su decisión, así que empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Bien —dijo—. Vamos, tíos.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, la líder suspiró, temiendo lo que las esperaba con la prensa, y animó a sus hermanas a seguirla. Al abrir la puerta de la entrada, al menos una veintena de periodistas se abalanzaron sobre ellas con micrófonos y cámaras de diferentes canales de televisión o revistas. Las chicas sabían que eran una imagen pública y debían mantener la compostura, pero a veces se sorprendían del poco tacto que tenían los entrevistadores en un momento tan triste para ellas.

—¿Qué tal ha ido la lectura del testamento? —preguntó uno como si de un saludo se tratara.

—¿Cómo os sentís, chicas?

—¿Es cierto lo que el Profesor Utonium dijo en su día, que volveremos a tener a las Powerpuff girls en breve?

Bubbles bajó la mirada y Buttercup apretó con fuerza la mano de Blossom. Normalmente le gustaba ser el centro de atención de las cámaras, pero en esas circunstancias no tenía paciencia para soportar que se metieran en su vida, y mucho menos que las acosaran casi metiéndoles los micrófonos por la boca o las cámaras por los ojos. Blossom supo que sus hermanas no aguantarían durante mucho tiempo esa presión, así que tomó las riendas. Levantó las manos, pidiendo un poco de silencio para poder hacer sus declaraciones, y los periodistas callaron, impacientes por oír la respuesta de la portavoz.

—Quisiera decir unas palabras para todos los habitantes de Townsville —indicó—: Sabemos que sentís miedo por lo que está ocurriendo. Durante años os hemos protegido sin pedir nada a cambio porque sabíamos que era nuestro deber. Esto no ha cambiado—. Esperó unos segundos a que calaran sus palabras y continuó—. Es alarmante cómo ha subido el índice de criminalidad en apenas cuatro días, pero quiero hacer un llamamiento a la calma. Durante los días que quedan hasta nuestra recuperación, asegurad vuestras casas, intentad salir acompañados y volved a casa antes del anochecer. Cualquier precaución es poca. Con un poco de colaboración podremos salir de esta entre todos.

—Pero, aunque recuperéis vuestros poderes, ¿creéis que vuestro estado anímico no será un contratiempo para la defensa de Townsville? —intervino una aguda señora que se había fijado mejor que nadie en sus expresiones de tristeza.

—La ciudad está preocupada por vosotras —explicó un señor regordete.

—Sí, ¿qué haréis ahora que vuestra figura paterna no está?

Blossom tragó saliva y cogió aire para responder, pero Buttercup se adelantó con cara de pocos amigos.

—No vamos a responder preguntas personales. Así que si es eso lo que os interesa, podéis…

Blossom la detuvo con un gesto. No quería llegar al punto de que alguna de las suyas respondiera con una insolencia que podría costarles titulares turbios en los periódicos del día siguiente.

—Mi hermana tiene razón: no vamos a responder preguntas personales. No obstante, debo aclarar que los ciudadanos pueden estar tranquilos. Nuestros sentimientos no influirán en nuestro trabajo.

El coche oficial ya tenía el motor en marcha, esperando a las heroínas de Townsville. Blossom agarró a ambas de las manos y las dirigió hacia el coche. Dejó que entraran sus hermanas primero y antes de hacerlo ella, se volvió hacia las cámaras, que las seguían de cerca y les ofreció unas últimas palabras.

—Por cierto, gracias a los ciudadanos por compartir nuestro dolor. Necesitamos ese apoyo más que nunca.

Y subió al coche.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Buttercup entró la primera con pasos agigantados y pisando fuerte. Subió en pocos segundos la escalera y se encerró de un portazo en su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue coger la almohada de su cama, ponérsela en la cara y gritar con fuerza.

_La ciudad está preocupada por vosotras_, había dicho ese periodista estúpido. Lo único que les preocupaba era tener a tres esclavas que los protegieran de todos sin dar un dólar a cambio. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Por qué no podían respetar su intimidad en un momento así? ¿Es que por ser una creación de laboratorio no tenían sentimientos?

Cogió la almohada y la tiró por la ventana abierta. Dios, estaba tan cansada de todo.

—¿Estás haciendo limpieza?

Por la ventana apareció Butch portando la almohada que acababa de tirar. Tenía la ceja levantada y esa expresión de broma que Buttercup quería borrar de un buen puñetazo. ¿Por qué no le había roto ya la nariz a ese memo?

—Te agradecería que miraras quién hay en el jardín antes de lanzar cosas.

Buttercup rechinó los dientes y se dirigió hacia él dispuesta a sacarlo de su habitación. ¡Es que ya ni allí podía tener intimidad! Le pegó un empujón e intentó cerrar la ventana, pero Butch puso la mano en el filo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—¡LÁRGATE! —rugió.

Butch se sorprendió por el mal genio empleado para pronunciar cada sílaba. Buttercup no era precisamente Miss simpatía, pero tampoco la había visto nunca tan enfadada.

—Tranquila, fiera —le dijo, empezando a fruncir el ceño—, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

—¡Me pasa que no te aguanto! ¿Todavía no te has enterado que quiero estar sola? ¡So-la! —Le pegó otro empujón, este aún más fuerte, pero Butch apenas se movió de su sitio—. ¡Que te vayas! ¡Vete, vete, vete!

Desde el piso de abajo, las Powerpuff girls y los Rowdyruff boys restantes escuchaban los gritos, pero ninguno se atrevía a subir. Boomer le preguntó a Bubbles si no pensaban hacer algo con la desquiciada que tenían por hermana. Bubbles negó con la cabeza como si fuera algo obvio.

—Cuando está tan cabreada, lo mejor es dejarla sola. Estará un rato desahogándose y después se calmará.

—¿Siempre grita de esa manera? —cuestionó el rubio.

Se escuchó un sonido de cristales rotos.

—¿Y rompe cosas?

—Lo normal es que se desahogue combatiendo el crimen. Cuando se enfada, todos la temen porque pega más fuerte que nunca —explicó Bubbles.

Blossom asintió.

—Lo mejor es que preparemos algo de chocolate para cuando se pueda hablar con ella —propuso la pelirroja, y le guiñó el ojo a la pequeña—. Seguro que le gustará.

Bubbles la siguió hasta la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le encantaba preparar dulces, y más cuando era para animar a alguien. _El azúcar hace sonreír_, era lo que decía ella. A lo que Buttercup solía añadir: "_menos cuando pica los dientes_". A la morena le gustaba picarla con bromas sobre su componente principal. De la mezcla de azúcar, especias y cosas bonitas era obvio quién se había llevado una mayor parte de cada cosa. Blossom era bonita tanto por dentro como por fuera; Buttercup tenía un carácter de lo más picante; y Bubbles era toda dulzura.

Mientras Blossom y Bubbles buscaban en la despensa los ingredientes para un postre de chocolate, arriba seguía su camino la guerra. Buttercup había empezado tirarle a Butch a la cara todo lo que se encontrase. El chico hacía lo posible por esquivar los proyectiles, pero la Powerpuff estaba realmente rabiosa.

—¿Es que no piensas irte? —le gritó una vez más.

—¡Dios, estás realmente amargada! —comentó el chico—. Antes eras más divertida.

—¿Divertida? —repitió Buttercup—. ¿Cómo demonios puedo ser divertida si no puedo hacer nada? ¡Estoy harta! ¡Necesito aire!

—¿Aire?

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero volar, sentir el viento en la cara! ¡Esa libertad que antes tenía y que TÚ me quitaste! ¡ME AHOGO AQUÍ! ¡Necesito acción, adrenalina! ¡Las cosquillas en el estómago cuando elevas el vuelo!

A medida que iba hablando, una idea malévola tomó forma en la cabeza de Butch y su sonrisa se fue agrandando cada vez más. Buttercup estaba tan enfrascada en su monólogo que no se dio cuenta de cómo el chico se acercaba a ella con mirada felina. Cuando la agarró por la cintura y se la subió al hombro como un saco de patatas, Buttercup comprendió que algo iba mal. Le pidió a gritos que la dejara en el suelo, pero el joven ya estaba decidido a divertirse. Abrió del todo la ventana y se lanzó al vacío. Buttercup cerró los ojos de la impresión, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio que el muchacho se elevaba en el aire dos, tres, cuatro metros. Le golpeó en la espalda con toda la fuerza que tenía, que no era mucha.

—¿Qué coño haces?

—¿No querías volar? ¡Vamos a volar!

Cinco, seis, siete metros. La broma perdía gracia por momentos. Ocho, nueve, diez. ¿No pensaría soltarla? Cogió velocidad. Cada vez estaban más alto. Pasaron algunas nubes. La casa ya ni siquiera se distinguía. ¿A cuántos metros estaban ya?

—¿Preparada para la adrenalina? —le preguntó.

Buttercup se agarró a su camiseta como si fuera un gato. Oh, no…

—¡Ni se te ocu…! —Y entonces la soltó—. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sintió la fuerza del viento golpeándole el cuerpo al caer sin control. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rezando por dentro para que ese loco la cogiera antes de que se estampara contra el suelo. Este se iba acercando cada vez más y Butch no aparecía por ninguna parte. Por un momento pensó que moriría.

Una estela de color verde la alcanzó apenas unos metros antes de que tocara el suelo y volvió a elevarse unos metros más.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó ese cretino.

Buttercup volvió a golpearle en la espalda. Tenía el pelo hecho una maraña y los ojos rojos de ira.

—Maldito hijo de puta… —gruñó.

—Ah, ¿tanto te ha gustado? —rio Butch—. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo?

—¡NO! ¡Déjame en el suelo YA!

—Pero ¿tú no querías acción y adrenalina?

Sí, la quería. De hecho, la necesitaba como una cocainómana a su dosis. Y la verdad era que la había sentido —quizás más de lo que quería—, pero no confiaba en Butch. Ese energúmeno sería capaz de dejarla caer de verdad y después declarar que había sido un accidente.

—Déjame en el suelo —repitió, intentando tranquilizarse para que su voz sonara más aterradora.

Butch fingió pensárselo.

—Mejor no. Vamos a volar un rato más. Yo también me aburro encerrado en esa casa.

Esta vez, el viaje fue más suave. Butch volaba en horizontal en vez de en vertical, e intentaba no marearla demasiado con giros innecesarios. Desde el hombro de Butch, la morena miraba hipnotizada las casas, los árboles, las aceras… todo con el tamaño reducido que daba la altura. Realmente necesitaba volver a tener esa visión, pero no podía disfrutarla teniendo clavado en el estómago el hombro del chico.

Alargó el brazo y le propinó un pellizco en la parte blanca que tenía más a mano: una de sus nalgas. Increíblemente, no estaba tan blanda como ella pensaba, pero sirvió para que Butch se parara en el aire y se sobara el lugar donde había sido atacado.

—¡Au! ¿Qué haces?

—Estoy incómoda.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, que te lleve en brazos como a una princesita? —se burló él, a la vez un poco molesto.

—A tu espalda —especificó ella—, o te seguiré dando pellizcos.

Butch frunció el ceño. No estaba dispuesto a ceder, y menos con una chica que además era su enemiga desde la infancia.

—No hay trato.

Buttercup le dio otro pellizco, y otro y otro más. Empezó a utilizar las uñas y a retorcer la carne con mala idea. Finalmente, Butch no tuvo más remedio que claudicar y subirla a su espalda como si fuera un hermano mayor que llevaba a cuestas a su hermanita. _Qué mierda,_ pensó

En esa posición, pudo apreciar mucho mejor todo aquello que tanto había echado de menos. El viento esta vez le daba en la cara —como ella ansiaba—, y no en el trasero. Volvía a sentir esa sensación de libertad, aunque fuera desde la espalda de ese idiota.

Su pelo negro peinado con gomina le hacía cosquillas en la cara. Desde esa postura pudo oler su fragancia de hombre y se le antojó algo bastante atractivo. Sus hermanas y ella coincidían en que no había nada mejor que un hombre bien perfumado. ¿Cuándo había empezado Butch a usar colonia? En sus numerosos combates no había podido percibirlo, o tal vez es que nunca había llegado a estar tan cerca de él como para ello.

Butch la agarró bien de las piernas y realizó una pequeña subida y la consecuente bajada para esquivar un gran árbol que se había puesto en su camino. Buttercup sintió ese cosquilleo que tanto le gustaba en el estómago cuando hacía maniobras al volar. Sonrió. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor que antes.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¿Butch había hecho todo aquello para animarla? ¿Tal vez por qué ella había pedido a gritos todo eso? Soltó una risilla que no pasó desapercibida para el joven. ¿Acaso Butch se estaba ablandando?

* * *

Desde la cocina salía el aroma del riquísimo chocolate que Blossom y Bubbles habían preparado para el bizcocho preferido de Buttercup. La mezcla ya se encontraba en el horno y empezaba a subir y a formar una costra crujiente por los lados. Blossom estaba batiendo unas claras para hacer un poco de merengue que después pondría por encima del bizcocho, y Bubbles limpiaba los cacharros en el fregadero. Hacía rato que se había dejado de escuchar a Buttercup, y supusieron que quizás se había quedado dormida del agotamiento, pero a ninguna se le ocurrió pensar que podría haber sido secuestrada por su propio guardaespaldas.

Brick entró en la cocina con la boca echa agua por el olorcillo que salía del horno, aunque no era a eso a lo que iba. Hacía rato que buscaba el móvil que le había dado la secretaria del Alcalde y este no aparecía. Recordó que antes de que llegaran las chicas, había estado en la cocina comiendo algo. Quizás se lo hubiera dejado por allí.

—¿Habéis visto mi móvil? —preguntó.

Blossom ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar, y cogió el azúcar para añadírselo a las claras. Bubbles dejó de fregar y miró alrededor. El móvil que Brick buscaba estaba en la encimera, al lado de Blossom.

—¿Puede ser ese de ahí? —preguntó.

Blossom lo miró de reojo y extendió la mano para cogerlo en el mismo momento en que Brick iba a agarrarlo. Apenas fue un roce, un contacto ínfimo, pero Blossom apartó la mano con rápidez como si hubiera tocado un radiador ardiendo. Brick se quedó quieto mirándola, mientras la joven volvía a su tarea de repostería. Entonces frunció el ceño, cogió el móvil de un movimiento brusco y salió de la cocina.

¿Tanto asco le tenía que no podía soportar ni siquiera que se tocaran sus manos? Ni siquiera se había dignado en responder a su pregunta o a mirarle a los ojos, y eso le hacía rabiar. Pero lo peor de todo era que sabía que era ella la que llevaba razón. Ellos siempre se habían odiado, y eso no cambiaría. El comportamiento de Blossom era completamente normal con respecto a él. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza para pensar que eso debía ser diferente?

Agarró el pomo de la entrada, dispuesto a irse. Necesitaba airearse; quizás romper algo.

—¿Adónde vas?

Era Boomer, y por su tono debía saber que estaba hecho una furia.

—A la cabaña, a coger más ropa —mintió—. Quédate y controla que todo esté bien.

Y salió dando un portazo.

Boomer suspiró. Brick era muy reservado, y nunca le contaría lo que pasaba, pero como su hermano menor podía intuirlo. Tenía que ver con cierta presencia femenina de pelo largo y anaranjado. Seguramente, su actitud esquiva hacia él empezaba a desquiciarlo. Brick era así de masoquista.

Entró en la cocina. Las chicas habían estado de charla toda la tarde mientras cocinaban, pero en ese momento reinaba el silencio. El sol se iba ocultando y la cocina empezaba a oscurecerse. Boomer tomó asiento mientras Blossom sacaba el bizcocho y dejaba que se enfriara.

—Brick se ha ido —anunció.

—¿Ajá? —respondió Blossom, como si le diera igual.

—Volverá.

—Me da igual si vuelve o no. Por mí puede largarse para siempre —contestó la pelirroja.

Bubbles empezó a estresarse en el momento en que sintió que el ambiente se cargaba de una pesada tensión. Se secó las manos en un paño de cocina y anunció que iba al lavabo, dejándolos a los dos solos. Boomer lo agradeció. Ya era bastante complicado hablar con esa chica —que ya de por sí imponía— a solas, más cuando estaba acompañada.

—Eres tú quien dijo que lo mejor era mantener la cordialidad entre nosotros —le recordó Boomer.

Blossom dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia él. Ya lo había supuesto cuando Brick le repitió esa misma frase, pero ahora que lo hacía Boomer no le quedó ninguna duda.

—Escuchasteis nuestra conversación.

Boomer se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, ¿para qué te voy a engañar?

Enfadarse por eso o reprenderle iba a ser inútil, concluyó la chica, así que se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la cocina de mármol para tener una discusión más desenfadada. Era la primera vez que intercambiaba tantas palabras con ese muchacho que a primera vista no parecía tener muchas luces.

—Mira, yo he intentado ser cordial, pero tu hermano es un idiota. Y si él quiere guerra, lo único que puedo hacer es ignorarle. Ya hablé con él todo lo que tenía que hablar.

Boomer movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No, no lo creo. Tienes una visión errónea de la realidad.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja. ¿Precisamente él, un Rowdyruff boy, le echaba en cara que estaba equivocada, que no veía las cosas como eran? La conversación se ponía interesante.

—Continúa.

—Dices que Brick es un idiota. ¿Y qué esperabas? Creo que olvidas que somos criminales y vuestros enemigos. Brick solo se está comportando como siempre lo hace.

—Pero —saltó Blossom sin poder reprimirse— Butch y tú estáis manteniendo las formas. Habéis comprendido que debemos dejar un poco esa enemistad de lado para poder convivir estos diez días. Brick no ha entendido nada.

—Blossom —Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, y eso la sorprendió—, vosotras fuisteis creadas para ser heroínas, y así os criaron. Nosotros nacimos para hacer el mal, y ¿sabes qué? No nos crio nadie.

Se levantó de la silla. Blossom lo miraba de forma extraña. Quizás después de esa conversación dejara de creer que él era un zoquete que no tenía más que serrín en la cabeza.

—Brick solo sabe hacer cosas malas, porque eso es lo que ha aprendido desde pequeño.

—¿Quieres decir que no sabe reaccionar a situaciones que desconoce? —preguntó Blossom lentamente, reflexionando cada palabra que decía—. Como… ¿a nuevos sentimientos?

Boomer se dio cuenta de que esa conversación empezaba a tomar un tono sentimentalista que no le gustaba en absoluto. Suficiente raro se había sentido ya teniendo que explicarle a la líder de sus enemigas lo que le pasaba a su hermano mayor por la cabeza.

—Yo no he dicho eso. No pongas palabras cursis en mi boca.

Blossom mostró una sonrisa de un solo lado. Ya volvía a ser Boomer, el Rowdyruff boy. Lo observó mientras se marchaba de la cocina y pensó en lo que había dicho. Brick no sabía ser amable, decir palabras condescendientes o tratar bien a las personas, al igual que ella sería incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie o hablar mal a quien no se lo mereciera. Era lo que había asimilado desde pequeño.

_Quizás debería hablar con él_, pensó mientras terminaba de preparar el bizcocho.

* * *

Brick entró en la casa pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Era consciente de lo tarde que era, pero había querido asegurarse de que nadie se encontrara despierto para cuando llegara. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

Entró en la cocina para beber algo antes de irse al sofá a dormir. Encima de la mesa había algo cubierto con un paño. Lo levantó por curiosidad y vio que alguien le había dejado un buen trozo de bizcocho de chocolate en un plato. Se preguntaba si realmente sería para él cuando oyó el sonido de la televisión y una respiración acompasada que procedía del salón. Se dirigió al salón y vio a Blossom tumbada y dormida en su sofá con el televisor encendido y a un volumen tan bajo que para un oído humano habría sido prácticamente imposible oírlo.

Apagó la tele con el mando y se quedó mirándola. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella allí, quitándole su espacio? La recorrió de arriba abajo con los ojos. Su pijama quedaba oculto bajo una pequeña bata de seda decorada con flores de cerezo. Los arañazos que hacía unos días habían cubierto sus piernas casi habían desaparecido. Por un momento se preguntó qué llevaría puesto debajo de la bata.

—Eh, despierta —le dijo, zarandeándola con una mano—. Despierta.

Pero la chica no despertaba. Estaba inmersa en un sueño profundo del que al parecer no quería regresar. Brick gruñó. ¿Se suponía que tenía que renunciar a la comodidad de SU sofá porque a esa niña le hubiera dado la gana de acoplarse en él? Ni hablar.

Pasó sus brazos por debajo de su cuerpo menudo y la levantó sin problemas. Se sorprendió de que, a pesar de su superfuerza, Blossom apenas pesaba. Para él era tan ligera como una pluma. La chica sonrió. ¿Con qué estaría soñando?

—Profesor… —murmuró en sueños.

El corazón de Brick se encogió y sintió náuseas. Ese tema otra vez no, por Dios.

Subió las escaleras sin perder el tiempo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación de las chicas estaba cerrada. No se arriesgaría a abrirla para Bubbles o Buttercup despertaran y le vieran cargando a su hermana mayor como si fuera el príncipe azul de esos cuentos estúpidos que tanto les gustaban a las niñas.

Cambió de dirección y se dirigió a la habitación que había quedado libre después de que él decidiera no ocuparla. Soltó a Blossom sobre la cama, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Entonces, la mano de la chica se aferró a su camiseta y Brick se quedó quieto pensando que había despertado.

—No te vayas —dijo Blossom. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus palabras apenas eran murmullos. Estaba hablando en sueños—. No me dejes otra vez…, papá.

Aquello estaba desesperando a Brick. Volvía a sentir esa sensación extraña en el estómago que tanto odiaba. ¿Era eso lo que la gente llamaba culpabilidad?

Intentó deshacerse del agarre de la joven, pero esta solo apretó más la tela de su camiseta y prácticamente lo obligó a quedarse. Cuando Brick no vio más salida, se tumbó en la cama y esperó a que lo soltara, pero Blossom no lo soltó. En cuanto sintió que se recostaba a su lado, lo abrazó por la cintura con una sonrisa de paz y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Brick sintió cómo su corazón se desbocaba y sus mejillas ardían. Miró su cara y vio la expresión de felicidad que se había formado en ella y que no había visto antes, puesto que la líder de las Powerpuff girls nunca le había sonreído y dudaba que llegase a hacerlo. Entonces se rindió. Se quitó los zapatos, dejó la gorra encima de la mesilla de noche y cerró los ojos, dejando que la suave respiración de Blossom actuara como nana.

Se atrevió a apoyar una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, quien reaccionó escondiendo más la cara en su pecho, como si estuviera acariciándolo con la nariz. Debía estar soñando que se abrazaba a su padre y este la mimaba, como seguramente había hecho de pequeña. Algo que él desconocía. Se preguntó si aquello que estaba haciendo podía considerarse aprovecharse de ella. Cuando despertase y lo viera allí, seguramente querría matarlo.

_Por eso tengo que marcharme antes de que se despierte_, pensó.

Se acomodó en el colchón y miró una vez más a la joven antes de cerrar los ojos. Esa cama no estaba tan mal como había pensado. Pero que nada mal.

**Continuará…**


	7. Humana

_¡Buenas! _

_Antes que nada quiero disculparme por si el capítulo no tiene suficiente calidad. Si es así, hay una razón: mi ordenador está muriendo. Mientras escribía se me apagó dos veces y me jodió lo que habia escrito. Así que tuve que volver a reescribirlo dos veces. Ya os imaginaréis que escribir tres veces lo mismo, pues como que no hace mucha gracia... _

_Cambiando de tema: a todo aquel que me dio ánimos para el examen de la profesora cabrona, haceros saber que aprobééééé. Yei! Y por fin he terminado los exámenes. Alivio máximo._

_Y dicho esto, vamos allá:_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Humana**

Su mente comenzó a despertar con las primeras luces de la mañana. Entreabrió los ojos, llenó sus pulmones del aire de un nuevo día y resopló, deseando dormir un rato más. Se tocó la cabeza en busca de su gorra, y al no encontrarla recordó que la noche anterior la había dejado en la mesa de noche. Se frotó la cara para despejarse y abrió los ojos, topándose que una mirada rosa que lo observaba sin perder detalle. Pegó un salto de la cama, encontrando la pared como único obstáculo para escapar. Blossom sonrió, coqueta.

—Buenos días.

La chica se encontraba sentada en su lado de la cama, con la bata de seda de estilo oriental de la noche anterior y el pelo cayendo en cascada a ambos lados de la cara. Rio con dulzura al ver que él no era capaz de articular una sola palabra. Se miró las piernas, tocando los arañazos que le había causado su huida por el bosque, para dejarle un respiro al muchacho. Brick no pudo evitar seguir el recorrido que sus dedos hacían por aquella piel blanca y seguramente suave.

—¿No vas a decirme qué hacías en mi cama, Brick? —le preguntó.

El chico tragó saliva. La pelirroja volvió a mirarlo, esperando una respuesta. Aquello no le gustaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mantener su reputación si en un ataque de compasión se quedaba a compartir colchón con su enemigo? ¿Qué clase de delincuente despiadado era él? ¿Por qué demonios se había quedado? Y lo que era más importante, ¿por qué Blossom lo trataba ahora con tanta coquetería? ¿Acaso era parte de alguna venganza?

—¿Sabes que es la primera vez que duermo con un chico?

Suficiente.

Agarró la gorra con rapidez, se agachó para coger los zapatos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No podía soportar más esa tortura.

Recordó aquel día, hacía ya demasiados años, en el que las chicas se habían acercado a ellos con picardía y les habían obsequiado con un beso que segundos después los destruiría. ¿Acaso era eso lo que quería conseguir? Imposible. Ella sabía que estaban inmunizados desde que Him les diera una vacuna antibesos.

—Espera —le dijo.

_No te des la vuelta. No te des la vuelta, idiota,_ se dijo a sí mismo, y aun así no pudo evitar volver a mirar hacia la cama.

Blossom le sonrió, complacida, y se volvió hasta darle la espalda. Después giró la cabeza para mirarle una vez más. Se recogió el pelo de la espalda usando las uñas y lo dejó caer sobre uno de sus hombros. Deshizo el nudo de la bata de seda y la abrió con cuidado, deslizando la seda por sus hombros. Brick pudo comprobar, paralizado, que debajo de esa ligera tela no llevaba nada. Observó sus hombros desnudos, su cuello y el comienzo de aquella espalda femenina. Blossom se volvió de nuevo para clavar su mirada en él.

—¿No querías ver lo que había debajo? —le preguntó—. Nada… —recalcó—. No hay nada.

Brick abrió los ojos con el pulso acelerado, y se incorporó de la cama como si hubiera tenido la peor de las pesadillas. Se secó la frente, perlada de sudor, y comprobó que Blossom suiguiera dormida. Resopló. Gracias a Dios, solo había sido un sueño. El problema era, ¿qué hacía él teniendo esa clase de sueños? ¡Y con ella!

Volvió a mirarla. Abrazaba la manta como si fuera un muñeco, ocultando parte de la cara en ella. Parecía tranquila, en paz.

Por la ventana vio que ya empezaba a amanecer. Escuchó el canto mañanero de los pájaros y decidió que era hora de irse y dejar de hacer el imbécil antes de que su protegida despertara y reaccionara de alguna forma que ambos podían lamentar.

Rememoró por unos segundos el sueño, y el corazón se le aceleró involuntariamente.

Cabreado consigo mismo, se sentó en el borde de la cama para ponerse los zapatos, cogió su gorra y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de irse, volvió a mirar hacia donde supuestamente dormía la Powerpuff girl. Hubiera jurado que el corazón se le paró por unos instantes, se quedó totalmente quieto y el color desapareció de su cara al ver aquellos ojos que se fijaban en él. Esperó unos segundos por una reacción que no llegó. Blossom, todavía tumbada, lo observaba con cierto temor en los ojos. La cara se le tornó roja y apretó la mandíbula.

_Que sea un sueño, joder_. _Que sea un puto sueño_, deseó Brick aun a sabiendas de que no lo era.

Se dio cuenta de cómo Blossom comprobaba con miedo y disimulo si todavía llevaba la ropa puesta.

_Genial, se va a creer que la he violado o algo._

Afortunadamente, Blossom llevaba tanto el pijama como la bata puestos y demostró su alivio con un suspiro casi imperceptible que fue la señal que el pelirrojo esperaba para escabullirse antes de que empezara el interrogatorio. Sabía que Blossom no tardaría en bajar para pedirle explicaciones. Se preguntó si debía enfrentarla, decirle la verdad o quizás una milonga*, pero finalmente creyó que lo mejor sería evitarla por el momento, y se metió en el único sitio en el que sabía que ella no entraría: en la ducha.

* * *

Aquello parecía la caza del ratón. Blossom era el gato, y Brick el escurridizo roedor que no paraba ni un segundo y se escapaba de sus garras. No importaba lo que estuviera haciendo, si estaba comiendo algo o si veía la tele; en cuanto aparecía Blossom se levantaba y se iba a otro lugar. La chica sabía que estaba huyendo de ella, y cuanto más lo hacía más nerviosa se encontraba. No podía encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que había pasado. ¿Qué hacía ella en la misma cama que Brick? Solo recordaba que la noche anterior se había quedado largo rato esperándole, y había caído rendida de agotamiento.

Sonrió. Había estado soñando con el Profesor. Soñaba que ella era todavía una niña, y que el Profesor se había acercado al sofá para llevarla en brazos hacia la cama, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado. La sensación había sido tan real…

Terminó de preparar la comida para los seis. Se había acostumbrado a llevar las riendas en la cocina, y como no podía ser de otra manera, después de ver cómo los chicos se alimentaban a base de galletas, patatas fritas y comida basura, su amabilidad había podido con ella y los había invitado a compartir mesa y comida con ellas. Había pensado que se negarían, y si no lo hacían, que insultarían su comida con su típico desprecio. Sin embargo, y aunque con algo de reticencia, los Rowdyruff boys se habían sentado con ellas a comer, habían mirado con recelo la comida y finalmente, se habían llevado la cuchara a la boca. Quería pensar que les había gustado su manera de cocinar, porque desde entonces, siempre habían comido lo mismo que ellas y nunca se quejaban del plato que les presentaba. Se preguntó cuándo habría sido la última vez que esos chicos habían comido en condiciones.

_Si es que alguna vez lo han hecho,_ pensó.

Sirvió seis platos de arroz con pollo y los llamó. Butch y Boomer fueron los primeros en aparecer. Blossom se sintió realmente complacida. Nunca se había considerado una buena cocinera, pero esos chicos de verdad apreciaban su comida —aunque jamás lo reconocerían—. La chica disfrutaba al verlos tragar con tanto ímpetu, pero fingía no darse cuenta para no dañar el orgullo de los muchachos.

Buttercup llegó como un tornado, seguida de Bubbles. Le sorprendió el hecho de que Brick también apareciera, aunque pasara toda la comida callado. Blossom vio de reojo cómo Boomer apartaba con el tenedor unos trocitos de pimiento, mientras que Butch tragaba con tanto entusiasmo que ni se fijaba en lo que comía.

—Boomer —habló Bubbles. El chico dejó su entretenida tarea y levantó la cabeza—, tienes que comértelo todo. Hay muchos niños que pasan hambre en el mundo.

Brick soltó una risilla nasal.

—A buenos se lo has ido a decir —comentó.

Boomer hizo caso omiso y se llevó un tenedor a la boca desprovisto de pimiento. Bubbles le frunció el ceño.

—No me gusta el pimiento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo has probado?

Aquello cada vez se parecía más a una escena materna filial. Blossom escuchaba sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto por el que Bubbles y Boomer estaban discutiendo. Le extrañaba el hecho de que Buttercup no hubiera metido las narices ya para fastidiar. A decir verdad, la morena había estado extrañamente callada desde el día anterior. ¿Qué se le estaría pasando por la mente?

Se fijó en que estaba sonriendo. De vez en cuando la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Sabía lo que quería decir ese comportamiento. Buttercup estaba a punto de pedirle algo a lo que Blossom podría negarse. Lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Se acercaba con una sonrisilla, le daba un poco de coba* y entonces le pedía lo que quería. Eran tan predecible… Con esas miraditas sabía que estaba buscando el momento propicio para hablar.

Buttercup miraba a los rubios y a su hermana mayor sucesivamente. ¿Debía pedírselo ahora o quizás más tarde? Quizás a Blossom no le hiciera mucha gracia la idea, pero ella de verdad lo necesitaba. Había sentido verdadera adrenalina la tarde anterior, cuando Butch se la había llevado a volar, ya fuera para fastidiarla o por ayudarla con su mal humor. El problema era que ahora su cuerpo le pedía una mayor dosis de acción, algo que le hiciera sentir esas cosquillas en el estómago. Si no lo conseguía se iba a volver loca. Y entonces, como caída del cielo, había llegado la respuesta esa mañana al recoger el correo.

Se acercó a Bubbles y le dijo algo al oído. Blossom supo que había llegado el momento cuando las dos se miraron y rieron por lo bajo. Dejó el tenedor al lado del plato y las miró, posando la cabeza encima de sus manos entrelazadas.

—A ver, ¿qué ocurre? —les preguntó—. ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando?

Tanto Buttercup como Bubbles se dieron cuenta de que Blossom estaba receptiva a juzgar por la pequeña sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios.

—Es que... queremos pedirte una cosa —comenzó Bubbles, poniendo ojos de perrito abandonado.

—Eso ya lo imagino —contestó Blossom, bebiendo un trago de agua.

—Y como tú eres la mejor hermana del mundo no nos dirás que no —continuó Buttercup.

Sonrisa, halagos… Habían llegado a la segunda fase. Ahora tocaba saber qué descabellada petición le harían sus hermanas.

—Al grano —las instó Blossom.

Buttercup sacó un papel arrugado de su bolsillo y lo extendió delante de las narices de la hermana mayor. Era un panfleto decorado con una enorme montaña rusa que rezaba «Inauguración del nuevo parque temático de las Powerpuff girls de Townsville. Descuentos a grupos. ¡La montaña rusa más grande de Estados Unidos!»

Levantó la vista del papel para dar con las expresiones suplicantes de las chicas. Butch dejó de engullir para ver qué era aquello en lo que las chicas ponían tanto interés.

—Es la que anunciaron ayer en la tele —dijo con la boca llena—. Tiene que ser bestial.

—Y supongo que queréis ir —dijo Blossom.

—Por favooooor —canturrearon las dos al unísono.

—Nunca he ido a un parque de atracciones —comentó Boomer como si la cosa no fuera con él.

—Lo más parecido a una atracción en lo que me he montado fue en el tanque ese de la tonta de las coletas —respondió Butch, y siguió comiendo—. Qué pasada*...

—Ese avión era la hostia —comentó Brick.

—¡Y el barco! —recordó Boomer con emoción—. ¿Listos? ¡Fuego!

Golpeó la mesa para dar énfasis al recuerdo de cuando se habían lanzado mutuamente los misiles. Sin querer, le dio al tenedor que tenía lleno de arroz y este salió disparado hacia la cara de Butch. Brick y Boomer estallaron en carcajadas al ver la cara que se le había quedado al moreno y chocaron las palmas como cuando eran niños. Buttercup enseguida se unió a ellos, y Blossom y Bubbles intentaron aguantar las ganas de reír.

Mientras Butch le hacía una llave con piernas y brazos a su hermano pequeño, Blossom decidió que quizás no fuera tan mala idea pasar la tarde divirtiéndose. Necesitaban un respiro, olvidar un poco todo por lo que estaban pasando y divertirse un poco. Sería algo positivo, estaba segura.

* * *

Buttercup bajó del autobús, impaciente. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no iban a un parque de atracciones! No podía esperar a montarse en todo lo que se considerase potencialmente peligroso. Necesitaba sentir ese subidón que le daba el riesgo, y para ello, se había preparado con sus mejores galas, que básicamente se componían de pantalón corto, camiseta cómoda y botas militares. Estaba lista para la acción.

Bubbles también se había puesto uno de sus vestidos preferidos. Un parque de atracciones debía ser como la feria que todos los veranos pasaba por Townsville. Al ser algo que la gente no veía muy a menudo, se arreglaban en exceso, como harían en una ocasión especial. Incluso Blossom se había puesto aquella falda que le había regalado su familia por su cumpleaños y que tanto le gustaba, y se había trenzado su larga melena con uno de sus lazos.

Compró seis entradas con descuento especial y le entregó una a cada uno. Todo parecía ir a la perfección, pero a la hora de entrar hubo un pequeño contratiempo. El problema medía metro ochenta, era pelirrojo y se llamaba Brick.

—Id vosotras primero —dijo—. Nosotros os seguiremos un poco más atrás. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean juntos.

Blossom no dijo nada, pero Bubbles y Buttercup no se quedaron calladas.

—¿Vosotros estáis de acuerdo? —le preguntó la pequeña a Butch, pero sobre todo a Boomer.

Los chicos se encogieron de hombros. No veían nada malo en seguir el plan de Brick, aunque la verdad no era lo que habían tenido en mente. Para el líder la reputación estaba ante todo, pero ellos solo habían pensado en pasarlo bien y olvidarse un rato de los días que habían pasado y de los que les faltaba por pasar.

—Bien —habló Buttercup—, dejemos las cosas claras. A nosotras tampoco nos hace especialmente felices que nos relacionen con delincuentes, pero no pienso pasarme la tarde sintiendo que me persiguen. O venís con nosotras u os quedáis fuera.

—Te recuerdo que estáis a nuestro cargo —dijo Butch.

—Y yo te recuerdo que me la pela.

El chico recordó el momento en que Buttercup se había tirado prácticamente sobre unos coches con tal de escapar de él. Sí, realmente le importaba una mierda si ellos las acompañaban o no. Esa chica no tenía miedo, o quizás fuera una inconsciente. Fuera como fuere, corrían peligro de quedarse sin parque de atracciones porque esas chicas no quisieran seguir el plan de su hermano. Empezó a preguntarse si Brick cedería al chantaje o su orgullo podría más. Estaba casi seguro de que se negaría a seguir las órdenes de nadie, y menos de una mujer. Lo sabía porque él tampoco lo haría.

—¿Qué queréis, que mañana salgamos en el telediario como los amiguitos del año? No me jodáis.

Butch y Boomer se miraron mutuamente. ¿Estaba su líder intentando convencerlas? Brick nunca intentaba persuadir a nadie. Hacía lo que le daba la gana y punto, sin dar una sola explicación.

_Se está achantando_, pensó Boomer.

—Lo que queremos es divertirnos —le contradijo Bubbles—. Nada más.

—Genial. Pues hacedlo solitas —les soltó el líder—, y si alguien intenta rebanaros el cuello, ese será vuestro problema.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Blossom de pronto, y por primera vez, se volvió hacia el tozudo líder de los Rowdyruff boys con el ceño fruncido y sentenció—: Vas a entrar. Los tres vais a entrar, y vais a ir con nosotras.

Le había faltado decir el "o si no…", pero aun sin él, Brick sabía que aquello era una amenaza. Le estaba advirtiendo que si no reculaba, su reputación personal sí que podría quedar por los suelos, porque soltaría allí en medio el tema al que tantas vueltas le había dado desde esa mañana. La cuestión de por qué habían dormido juntos en una misma habitación, y en la misma cama. Brick la desafió con su actitud, pero su postura no duró mucho. Entendía que lo tenía bien amarrado, y al fin y al cabo, parecer amigo de una Powerpuff girl podía considerarse menos deshonroso que parecer su amante o algo similar. Así que pisando fuerte, entró en el parque de atracciones seguido por los demás.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —le preguntó Bubbles al oído.

—Tengo mis trucos —respondió ella.

El lugar era enorme, con atracciones por todos lados y música de todo tipo. Buttercup sintió que se emocionaba por momentos. Todo estaba decorado con imágenes de ellas de todas las edades, con sus enemigos y algunas de las batallas más épicas que habían vivido y sus ataques más efectivos. Blossom se vio a sí misma retratada en una de las paredes, con su famoso aliento helado. Bubbles encontró en las tiendas muñecos que tenían su cara, y Buttercup pudo hacerse una foto con un trabajador que iba disfrazado de ella cuando era más pequeña.

—¡Eh, mirad esto! —exclamó Butch.

Se encontraba junto a un mural en el que se encontraban las chicas en medio de una pelea con sus peores enemigos: los Rowdyruff boys. Butch miraba la pintura que habían realizado de sí mismo y hacía poses como si se encontrara delante de un espejo.

—¡Un tío guapo!

Boomer soltó una carcajada claramente burlona.

—Más bien, yo diría un gilipo…

Butch volvió a hacerle una llave al cuello. Un delicioso olor dulce llegó por el aire desde los distintos puestos de chucherías y dulces. Blossom le tendió cinco dólares a cada una y les advirtió que era lo único que les daría esa noche y que sería mejor que pensaran bien en lo que se lo iban a gastar. Bubbles corrió sin pensarlo hacia el carrito de algodón de azúcar. Buttercup, en cambio, se dirigió hacia donde freían patatas en el momento y se las entregaban calentitas en una bolsa de plástico. Blossom se compró una manzana bañada en caramelo y se volvió hacia Brick antes de pagar.

—¿Quieres una? —le preguntó al ver que al joven se le iba la mirada detrás del dulce. Estaba claro que se le hacía la boca agua, pero no iba a admitirlo, y por eso denegó la oferta.

Bubbles saltaba de un lado para otro con su algodón rosa como una niña pequeña. Despegó un pedazo y lo saboreó como si fuera lo más rico del mundo. Extendió el palo hacia Boomer, que despegó un poco y lo observó, indeciso. Era pegajoso y brillante.

—¿Estás segura de que esto se come? —le preguntó a la rubia, quien asintió con entusiasmo.

—Métetelo en la boca y verás cómo se deshace.

Butch ni siquiera esperó a que Buttercup le ofreciera patatas. Simplemente metió la mano en el paquete y le robó un buen puñado que se metió de un tirón en la boca.

—¡Aparta esas manazas! —rugió Buttercup—. Son mías.

—Tacaña —respondió el chico con la boca llena.

—¡Quita, coño!

Mientras Buttercup intentaba proteger su preciado tesoro en forma de fritos, y Bubbles trababa una extraña amistad con Boomer —_la comida hacía milagros en los chicos_, pensó Blossom—, la pelirroja se fijó en los pasos acelerados de Brick y de la distancia que mantenía con ella. No iba a ser fácil hablar con él. Era escurridizo como una rata. Tendría que buscar la forma y el momento. Definitivamente, no se le iba a escapar, decidió pegándole un bocado a la deliciosa manzana.

* * *

Después de una intensa jornada de diversión y juegos, Blossom decidió que era lo suficientemente tarde como para volver a casa. Hacía rato que había anochecido, y aun así el parque seguía lleno de vida y música.

No habían tenido que pensar demasiado cuál sería su primera parada. Buttercup no había dado opción a elegir y había señalado con entusiasmo la montaña rusa de la que tanto había estado hablando en el camino. Se montaron tres veces seguidas. Butch y Buttercup parecían dos niños pequeños. Cada vez que bajaban, se pegaban empujones para ponerse lo antes posible en la fila. A la cuarta vez, Bubbles alegó que vomitaría si volvía a subirse a esa "cosa endemoniada". Así que ella y Blossom fueron a montarse en algo más tranquilito mientras los chicos y su hermana lanzaban gritos de emoción que llenaban la atracción.

Cuando se cansaron, siguieron un sinfín de atracciones peligrosas que daban miedo solo de verlas, para finalmente acabar en los coches de choque, en los que empezó una verdadera batalla campal de la que la pobre Bubbles salió más que escardada por culpa de Buttercup y de Boomer. Nunca había sido especialmente habilidosa en ese juego.

Al terminar la partida, Blossom dejó libre su coche y se subió con su hermana menor. La música cambió, anunciando un nuevo comienzo. Los coches estaban a punto de ponerse en marcha. Buttercup se encontraba en el coche de enfrente y desafió a Blossom con la mirada.

—Ah, conque una alianza, ¿eh?

—Eres una abusona, hermanita —respondió la pelirroja, y acto seguido le guiñó un ojo—. Alguien tiene que darte una lección.

Los coches se pusieron en marcha y Blossom giró el volante para evitar que Buttercup les diera de frente. Bubbles se agarró con fuerza.

—¡Vamos allá!

Blossom esquivó a varios coches y empezó a perseguir a su hermana pequeña. Continuamente le propinaba golpes con el coche y pocas veces se dejaba alcanzar.

—¿Ahora quién es la abusona? —se quejó Buttercup.

Otro coche chocó contra ella por detrás. Miró de quién se trataba y se dio cuenta de que no era otro que su compañero de montaña rusa. Butch reía como un desquiciado, dando golpes por doquier.

—¡Eh, tú, imbécil! ¿Qué te parece si vas a por mis hermanas en vez de joderme a mí? ¡Estoy en plena guerra!

—¿Por qué conformarme con una cuando puedo con las dos? —respondió el chico.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos! —exclamó Blossom.

Y así, entre guerras y alianzas pasaron largo rato hasta que la líder decidió volver de aquella conducta infantil para comportarse de nuevo como la hermana responsable que intentaba ser, y les comunicó que era hora de volver a casa.

No había contado con el poder de persuasión de sus hermanas, por supuesto, y por ello en ese momento se encontraban a los pies de la noria, que sería la última atracción en la que se montarían. O eso esperaba.

El encargado de la noria dio paso a los cuatro siguientes, que hubieran sido las chicas y Butch si Blossom no le hubiera cedido estratégicamente su sitio a Boomer. Quería quedarse a solas con Brick para poder hablar de una vez por todas. En una pequeña cabina que daba vueltas no tendría escapatoria.

Los cuatro subieron y la noria empezó a rodar. Brick se había dado cuenta de lo que Blossom pretendía, y miraba hacia atrás buscando una salida que no existía. La larga fila de personas dispuestas a subir a la atracción le impedía la retirada. La noria volvió a pararse y el encargado los invitó a pasar a la cabina libre. Ya no había nada que hacer.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro, igualando el peso en la cabina. A Brick le temblaron los labios cuando el hombre cerró por fuera y dio la señal para que la noria pudiese seguir avanzando. El viento se adentraba por las rendijas de las ventanas. Blossom se colocó las manos encima de la falda, evitando así mostrar más de lo que debía. Miró, distraída, cómo se veía la ciudad de Townsville desde las alturas. De noche, la iluminación del parque creaba verdadera magia en el lugar. Pasó la vista por los edificios que se veían en la lejanía, por el puente que llevaba a Citysville y por cada una de las atracciones que había bajo sus pies en ese momento.

La cabina bajaba en ese momento, y el cosquilleo que se produjo en su estómago la hizo sonreír. No miraba a Brick. Podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo sin siquiera tocarlo, y se imaginaba la razón. La noria dio un par de vueltas más en las que ambos permanecieron en silencio, y cuando la cabina se encontraba en lo más alto, la pararon para pudieran entrar nuevos pasajeros en las de abajo y los de arriba disfrutasen del paisaje.

Brick se removió en su asiento y miró hacia otro lado cuando Blossom decidió que era hora de aclarar las cosas. Se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó contra el respaldo.

—Bueno —comenzó—, creo que tenemos que hablar.

El chico evitaba mirarla y no parecía demasiado receptivo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Blossom decidió ir al grano antes de que la noria empezase a funcionar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué estábamos juntos en esa cama? ¿Qué hacía yo allí y por qué dormías conmigo?

Su tono era cordial, tranquilo, no histérico como Brick había imaginado que sería. Parecía dispuesta a hablar como adultos, a dejarlo explicarse antes de acusarle de barbaridades sin sentido, y esto confundió al pelirrojo. No era la reacción que se había imaginado. Gritos, insultos, quizás algún golpe. Eso hubiera sido lo normal. Y precisamente porque eso hubiera sido lo normal, se sintió más frustrado y enfadado.

—Mira —soltó con aire amenazador del que no va a dejar que le contradigan—, no pasó nada. Estabas ocupando MI sofá, decidí llevarte a la cama y tú no me dejaste ir. Eso es todo.

Esperó una de sus típicas reacciones: un ceño fruncido, que le acusara de mentiroso, que empezara a ponerse histérica. Sin embargo, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza sin parpadear y volvió a posar las manos sobre su falda, esa falda que le quedaba tan condenadamente bien a la estúpida.

—Vale.

Levantó una ceja, y un pequeño tic se hizo presente en su ojo.

—¿Vale? —repitió, incrédulo. ¿No pensaba poner en duda sus palabras? De acuerdo, era un criminal y jamás en la vida se le pasaría propasarse con su peor enemiga, pero ¿acaso no era un hombre? ¿Por qué no desconfiaba de él?

—Sí, te creo. —Cruzó sus piernas. Brick vio el suave movimiento y recordó el sueño de esa noche. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca con solo recordarlo—. Pero no es suficiente.

—¿Cómo?

—Necesito saber por qué te quedaste —aclaró.

Brick hinchó el pecho de aire y respondió con un tono desagradable.

—¿Es que acaso estás sorda o simplemente eres tonta?

Blossom por fin frunció el ceño, pero no se dejó arrastrar a ese peligroso juego de insultos y gritos en el que siempre acababan y del que nunca salía nadie vencedor.

—Te he oído —recalcó—, pero esa respuesta no me vale. Que me digas que estaba ocupando tu sofá y por eso decidiste llevarme a la cama, y que una vez allí, no te dejé ir. No lo pongo en duda —esclareció—, pero no es típico de ti. El Brick que yo conozco me hubiera tirado del sofá antes de llevarme a la cama; y si hubiera hecho falta, me hubiera hecho daño antes de quedarse a dormir junto a mí. Eso es lo que realmente quiero saber. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El tic del ojo se le acentuó y se expandió a la frente y al labio. Apretó tanto las manos que dejó las marcas de sus dedos en el asiento. Su cara empezaba a cambiar de color. Se sentía acorralado, y cuando una fiera siente que no tiene escapatoria, solo puede hacer una cosa: atacar.

—Cállate —el murmullo sonó como un ladrido.

—Solo quiero que…

—¡Que te calles! —gritó, haciéndola respingar.

Se levantó todo lo que la estrechez de la cabina le permitía y colocó las manos en la puerta metálica, buscando la forma de abrirla.

—¡¿Cómo mierda se abre esto?!

La cabina empezaba a balancearse sobre el vacío. Blossom se agarró a las rendijas de la ventana como si fuera un gato. Brick cada vez se alteraba más. Cuando golpeó la puerta, provocando un bollo en ella, y el pequeño espacio en el que se encontraban empezó a chirriar, Blossom pensó que no saldría de aquella.

—¡Brick, estate quieto! —le pidió—. ¡Brick!

Le sujetó del antebrazo sin dejar de agarrarse con la otra mano a la rendija. El chico se soltó de un manotazo y se volvió hacia ella.

—No me toques —le advirtió rabioso.

—Siéntate, por favor.

Estaba asustada. Podía notarlo en la escasez de fuerza en la voz, en el temblor de sus manos, en los ojos húmedos. Las tornas habían cambiado. Ahora era él el que llevaba las riendas de la situación, y eso le gustaba. Había sido ella la que había querido meter el dedo en la llaga, rebuscar y hallar respuestas que ni él mismo conocía y por las que se devanaba los sesos. Bien, pues ahora iba a enseñarle que había asuntos en los que no debía meterse por su propio bienestar.

—¿Qué, te dan miedo las alturas? —le preguntó con sorna—. No me jodas, ¿dónde está la valiente líder de las Powerpuff girls? ¿Es que ya no queda nada de ella?

—Brick…

—¡Ah, no, claro! Porque ahora no eres más que una simple humana —le escupió.

Humana. Una palabra como otra cualquiera. No podía considerarse un insulto, y aun así le dolió como si le clavaran mil puñales. Humana. Una simple humana.

Brick se regodeó en su expresión de desolación, y a continuación decidió hacerla sufrir un poco más balanceando su cuerpo con fuerza para que la cabina se moviera. Blossom soltó un quejido al escuchar el chirrido continuo. Se agarró con fuerza de las rendijas, incluso a sabiendas de que eso no la salvaría si aquel cacharro se descolgaba a tantos metros de altura. Brick volvió a balancearse con más fuerza y Blossom sollozó.

—¡Dios, para ya! —chilló.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿No te parece divertido?! —Rio él—. ¡Vamos a darle más caña!

Aferrada a las hendiduras, la joven cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que se le pasara pronto el berrinche y dejara de asustarla, pero él no parecía con ganas de parar.

—¡Basta! ¡Ya es suficiente!

—¡No, no lo es! —respondió él, y su voz se volvió más oscura. La sonrisa le desapareció de los labios—. ¡Jamás será suficiente! ¡Todo el daño que pueda hacerte es poco, ¿lo entiendes?!

Desde abajo, el dueño de la noria vio que una de sus cabinas se balanceaba incontrolablemente y ordenó que la gran rueda siguiese su recorrido hasta llegar al suelo. Al abrir los cerrojos, el chico que se encontraba dentro salió como si lo llevase el diablo, maldiciendo y pegando empujones. Sin embargo, la joven que lo acompañaba no salió. Seguía agarrada como si le fuera la vida en ello, temblaba y tenía el rostro pálido. Sus labios estaban tan blancos como una hoja de papel.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Sus hermanas acudieron de inmediato, asustadas por su mal aspecto. Entre las dos la ayudaron a bajar y a salir de la atracción. Apoyada en ellas, se encaminó hacia un rincón donde pudiera sentarse y apoyarse contra la pared. Tenía la respiración agitada y sudaba frío. Buttercup y Bubbles empezaban a ponerse nerviosas. Incluso Butch y Boomer lo estaban por lo que acababa de pasar, aunque guardaran la distancia con la pelirroja.

—¿Quieres que llamemos a un médico? —le preguntó Buttercup agarrándola de la mano.

—¡Un médico! ¡Un médico, por favor! —empezó a gritar Bubbles.

—No, Bubbles —la detuvo Blossom—. Estoy bien. Solo es una pequeña bajada de tensión.

—Necesitas una bebida dulce —dijo la pequeña con nerviosismo.

Buttercup se sacó la moneda que le había sobrado después de comprarse el paquete de patatas, y se la entregó a la rubia.

—Toma, ve a por un refresco, rápido.

—¡Voy!

Era una buena forma de deshacerse de ella y del estrés que le provocaban sus nervios y el tono agudo de su voz. Butch anunció que iría a buscar a su hermano mayor para averiguar qué había pasado. Boomer quiso seguirle, pero al darse cuenta de que era el único hombre que quedaba en el grupo, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse y soportar aquella mirada casi reprochadora que le ofrecía la líder de las Powerpuff girls.

* * *

Todo el mundo se alejaba cuando veía venir a Brick de lejos. El joven caminaba de un lado para otro a grandes y pesadas zancadas, y con una mirada que lo hacía asimilarse al mismísimo demonio.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda…,_ repetía para sí mismo. _Puta mierda._

Robó una manzana de caramelo de uno de los puestos de chucherías y se la llevó a la boca. El vendedor ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle nada. Masticó, intentando que la comida le tranquilizara un poco, pero cada vez que oía una risa, los gritos de júbilo de los habitantes de Townsville al subirse en cualquier atracción, o simplemente veía a alguien que pudiera parecer feliz, la rabia de su cuerpo aumentaba. ¿Felices? ¿Cómo podían ser felices estando él allí? Tendrían que estar gritando de terror, huyendo, como a él le gustaba.

Escuchó la voz de un joven que hablaba por un micrófono y animaba a la gente a subirse en la atracción que estaba de moda: la montaña rusa. La gente hacía cola, ilusionada, y a él se le revolvía el estómago.

—¡Pasen! ¡La montaña rusa más grande de los Estados Unidos de América! ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen y disfru…!

Brick disparó su rayo láser contra la estructura metálica de la montaña rusa. Todos se quedaron mirando el lugar donde aquella luz roja había tocado la atracción estrella del parque. Se escuchó un chillido y la vía por la que pasaba el carro en el que iban montado los pasajeros se desencajó de su sitio y cayó al suelo con un gran estruendo. Fue entonces cuando todos fueron conscientes de que había un criminal peligroso suelto y que pensaba hacer que cundiera el pánico. Las risas cesaron y el silencio inundó el lugar unos segundos antes de que los gritos se hicieran presentes y la gente decidiera huir.

Brick se deleitó con el caos que había conseguido organizar con apenas un pequeño disparo. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo una vez más.

—¡Tío! —escuchó a Butch. Su hermano observaba el amasijo de hierro que era ahora la montaña rusa—. Me gustaba ese cacharro. ¿No podrías haber destrozado el carrusel de los ponis?

El líder se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y a quién hubiera afectado eso? Solo a un par de niñitas tontas. —Se volvió con los brazos abiertos, ofreciéndole entrar en el juego con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Es que no quieres divertirte un rato? Hace días que no salimos a pasarlo bien. Ahora es el momento. Podemos destrozar lo que nos dé la gana y hacer sufrir a la gente con ello. ¿Acaso no lo echas de menos?

Butch no lo veía tan claro. Miraba a su alrededor con expresión perdida. Desde luego, era una idea tentadora. Hacía tantos días que no la armaban, que verdaderamente tenía ganas de causar un poco de jaleo, y sin embargo, no podía encontrar nada que quisiese romper o a nadie a quien tuviera ganas de pegar a cambio de una lata de refresco o una chuchería.

—No sé, tío. Si me dijeras el museo o la biblioteca…, ¿pero de verdad nos vamos a cargar el parque de atracciones? Es un sitio guay.

El pelirrojo movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, incrédulo. ¿Su hermano rechazando un poco de marcha? Pero, ¿qué demonios les estaba pasando? ¿Tan blandos se habían vuelto?

—Aguafiestas —masculló.

Quizás si hubiera visto a su líder más decidido, Butch no habría dudado en jugar un rato, como ellos decían. Pero por más que observaba a Brick, el moreno no conseguía adivinar en él aquello que siempre veía antes de empezar una batalla o destrozar el patrimonio público: la impaciencia, las ganas, el desenfreno. Parecía más una rabieta de un niño de cinco años que verdadera ansia por hacer el mal.

—¡Oye, tú!

Buttercup venía corriendo hacia ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Si hubiera tenido poderes, seguramente se habría preocupado. Pero como le había dicho a Blossom en la noria, ahora eran simples humanas y eso las convertía en seres torpes e inútiles.

—¿Qué coño le has hecho a mi hermana?

Butch la agarró antes de que pudiera soltarle un tortazo a Brick. Detrás de ella, Blossom caminaba del brazo de Bubbles, que aún portaba la misma expresión preocupada de hacía un rato a pesar de que la mayor ya había recuperado el color en la cara y se encontraba mucho mejor. Boomer las escoltaba a unos metros, sintiéndose violento por la situación.

—¡Mira, como vuelvas a acercarte a ella…! —le amenazó, alzando la mano en garra hacia su cara. Juraba que si conseguía alcanzarlo, le dejaría una marca de por vida.

—¿Si lo hago, qué? —respondió Brick a su provocación.

—¡Te reviento! —gritó ella levantando una pierna para intentar propinarle una patada en sus partes bajas, pero Butch consiguió apartarla a tiempo.

Blossom soltó el brazo de Bubbles con tranquilidad. Aquello la alteraba. Parecía una pelea de abusones. Uno que sujetaba a su hermana mientras el otro le echaba cojones. Pensaba igualar las cosas. Se había acabado eso de ser buena. Avanzó con cuidado, pues todavía sentía el cuerpo sin fuerzas y se colocó delante de Brick. Todos se quedaron mirándola, pensando que le soltaría cualquier clase de improperio, pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Blossom cerrara el puño y le pegara un puñetazo en la cara.

Por las expresiones de sus caras, se notó que a Blossom realmente le dolió ese golpe, mientras que Brick apenas lo sintió. Sin embargo, la chica guardó la compostura y le aguantó la mirada hostil hasta que consiguió soltar con rabia:

—Para mí estás muerto. —Se volvió hacia sus hermanas—. Olvidad lo que os dije sobre la cordialidad. Con este tipo de… personas… no se puede ser amable.

Hizo a Brick a un lado y caminó hacia la salida del parque, frotándose la mano e intentando hacer movimientos con ella. Brick tenía la cara tan dura como un ladrillo, y ella juraría que se había roto la mano al intentar darle su merecido. De repente, se sintió débil e inútil. Tanto como cualquier humano. Y al pensarlo, se dio cuenta de que no podía haber nada peor que eso.

**Continuará…**

* * *

*1. Milonga: engaño, mentira.

*2. Dar coba: camelarse a alguien mediante halagos.

*3. Pasada: chulada, algo guay o genial.


	8. El jardín del Edén

_¡Buenas a todos!_

_Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí. Esta vez he tardado un poquito más, y debo avisar de que a partir de ahora quizás -solo quizás- tarde un poco más en escribir. Mis razones tengo. Me han mandado para leer en la Universidad unos 20 libros. Y yo me pregunto, ¿cómo lo hago? Quizás tenga que dejar de dormir y esas cosas que hacen la gente que tiene una VIDA. _

_Como podréis comprobar, estoy bastante cabreada, sí. Espero que esto no se refleje en el fic. _

_Hoy os traigo un capítulo no tan largo como el anterior. Quería escribir un poco más, pero no tenía tiempo. Y para no haceros esperar, os dejo tres escenitas nuevas. A ver qué os parece. _

_Una cosa más: anuncio que me pondré en huelga de escritura hasta que Lyldane actualice su fic. No es justo que juegues con los sentimientos de esta servidora, que además está triste porque los profesores de la Universidad no la dejan vivir. Así que todo aquel que quiera que actualice pronto, que le meta presión a la susodicha. _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, y bla bla bla. _

_Nota: la amenaza a Lyldane no era más que una bromita con pinceladas de realidad. Jeje. _

_¡Ahora, a disfrutar, y nos vemos en el capítulo 9!_

* * *

**C****apítulo 8: El jardín del Edén**

Esa tarde, Buttercup volvió a ponerse su ropa de deporte y se dirigió con Butch al gimnasio. Necesitaba aliviar tensiones haciendo un poco de ejercicio y golpeando un saco de boxeo hasta que le dolieran las manos. Butch caminaba a su lado totalmente callado porque sabía que, aunque intentara darle conversación, ella no le seguiría el juego. Desde el principio, había sido de las tres la más reticente a convivir con ellos. Su odio podía sentirse en el aire, y la orden de su hermana mayor le habría servido para recordar quién era ella y quién él, y cuál era la razón por la que estaban en esa situación. Ellos no podían ser amigos. No debían volar juntos, ni divertirse en el parque de atracciones como si nada pasara. Eran enemigos, y eso no cambiaría por bien que intentaran llevarse.

Bubbles, sin embargo, sentía profundamente lo ocurrido, y aquello solo había servido para acercase más a Boomer. En este caso, era él el que la rehuía más que nunca. Incluso había roto el dibujo que le había regalado la chica. A pesar de todo, Bubbles le había pedido que dieran un paseo y él había aceptado porque no tenía más remedio.

Brick observó desde el tejado con indiferencia cómo salían sus hermanos de la casa, y volvió a tumbarse para dejar que el sol lo adormeciera. La noche anterior había armado la de Troya. No solo se había ganado a pulso el odio eterno de Blossom, sino que había causado la discordia en el grupo, y ahora sus hermanos mantenían las distancias con Bubbles y Buttercup.

_Como debe ser._

Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran los Rowdyruff boys, los mayores criminales que había conocido Townsville. No podían relajarse ni siquiera una semana y media. Habían nacido para causar daño, para destruir a sus rivales, y eso era lo que iban a hacer.

Escuchó la puerta de la casa y vio salir a Blossom. La chica caminó por la acera hacia la parada del autobús.

—Eh, ¿adónde vas? —le gritó desde arriba.

La chica hizo oídos sordos y continuó su camino. El chico bufó y voló hasta ella, colocándose delante y, por lo tanto, cerrándole el paso.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Al centro comercial —respondió fríamente—. He quedado con una amiga. ¿Algo más?

Brick hizo una mueca. No pensaba pasar la tarde siguiendo no a una, sino a dos mujeres, que no harían más que hablar de las estupideces propias de las féminas. Tendría que aguantar horas de sufrimiento delante de los probadores mientras ellas se ponían y quitaban miles de trapos que después ni se molestarían en comprar. No podría soportarlo. No saldría vivo a tal tortura.

—No me apetece ir al centro comercial.

—Nadie te ha dicho que vengas —contestó Blossom, pasando por su lado.

Brick la agarró con fuerza de brazo.

—No sé si lo recuerdas, pero a donde vayas tú tengo que ir yo. He dicho que no quiero ir al centro comercial, y si yo no voy, tú tampoco.

No solo eran las pocas ganas de aguantar a dos cotorras que no harían más que hablar de ropa y zapatos. Era el placer que sentía al fastidiarla, al romperle los planes y verla ponerse colorada de ira y casi sacar humo por las orejas. ¿Había algo mejor que eso?

Sintió algo que le pinchaba la barriga. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió la mano libre de Blossom sujetando el escalpelo que había usado unos días antes, y apretándolo suavemente contra su piel. Retrocedió un paso, sorprendido. ¿De dónde lo había sacado? Y, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho?

—No te necesito para nada —espetó Blossom, soltándose del agarre—. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

El autobús ya se acercaba. Blossom guardó el objeto punzante en uno de sus bolsillos traseros y sacó unas monedas. Levantó la mano para que el conductor pudiera verla, y subió en cuanto este hubiera parado el autobús. Mientras pagaba su ticket, Brick bufó y la mandó a la mierda. Al sentarse, pudo ver por la ventana cómo el joven regresaba a casa y desistía de su idea de joderla. Suspiró aliviada. Había pensado que la seguiría, pero quizás ese día la suerte estuviera de su lado.

* * *

Al meter nos pies en el agua, sintió una relajadora calma que la hizo sonreír. A unos metros, Boomer esperaba con los brazos cruzados a que ella satisficiera su antojo de descalzarse y sentir la arena y el mar. Él no había querido quitarse los zapatos; ni siquiera le había parecido buena idea ir a la playa a dar una vuelta. No era que no le gustara ese lugar, simplemente le parecía el paisaje típico con el que las chicas fantaseaban. Primero, paseaban y coqueteaban con sonrisitas estúpidas y acicalamientos innecesarios en el pelo; después un pequeño roce de las manos que llevaba a que estas se agarraran; quizás jugaran al pilla pilla por el agua; y finalmente, la protagonista de la fantasía era besada por el príncipe azul de las narices.

Se miró la camiseta. Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto el azul?

Mientras, Bubbles reía y chapoteaba como una niña pequeña en la orilla.

—¡Boomer, ven, está fresquita! —lo llamó.

Oh, no. Ya empezaba la coquetería.

Se puso pálido al ver que la joven se peinaba las coletas que la suave brisa alborotaba, y caminó a lo largo de la playa. Bubbles lo siguió dando saltitos. Describió una curva con el pie en el agua y la levantó en dirección al chico para salpicarle. Boomer se volvió con el ceño fruncido, pero Bubbles solo rio. Entonces, el chico terminó de perder el poco color que le quedaba en la cara. Se habían saltado la fase de hacer manitas para llegar a los juegos en el agua. Aquello se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

—¡Vamos, no pongas esa cara, que solo era una broma!

Boomer soltó un bufido y continuó andando. Se le hacía incómodo caminar con zapatos por la playa y tenía un calor horrible. ¿A quién se le ocurría ir a la allí si no era para bañarse? Se imaginó metiéndose en el agua. La rubia, obviamente, le seguiría e intentaría zambullirlo. Él la agarraría entonces, y… Mierda, otra vez los juegos en el agua. Cancelar, cancelar.

Subieron una larga cuesta que los haría salir de aquel lugar. El empinado camino llevaba hasta un acantilado desde el que podía verse la playa entera y cuya valla de seguridad había sido destruida por algún gamberro aburrido. Boomer pensó en salir volando y dejar allí a ese incordio de niña.

—Eh, ¿es que no piensas hablarme? —insistió Bubbles, que lo seguía de cerca—. ¡Oye!

Lo agarró de la mano para frenar su marcha, y la reacción fue instantánea. Boomer se apartó con rapidez dando un respingo. Después, se volvió hacia ella. Estaba rojo como un tomate, y Bubbles creyó que era de furia, pero lo que no sabía era que lo que realmente provocaba esa rojez era la vergüenza.

—¿Quieres dejarme ya en paz? —le espetó él—. ¡Pesada!

—¿Pesada, yo? —La chica estaba anonadada—. Solo quería que te divirtieras un poco.

—¿Divertirme? —repitió como si no conociera esa palabra—. ¿En qué mundo extraño y paralelo podría yo divertirme contigo? Tú sabes perfectamente qué es lo que me resulta divertido: destrozar, luchar y robar.

Cuando terminó la frase, Bubbles aún pensaba en lo raro que resultaba ver a Boomer usando palabras como "paralelo". La verdad, nunca había considerado ni a Butch ni a él personas especialmente listas. Solo se dedicaban a destrozar y a hacer el loco por ahí. Tampoco hablaban demasiado. Simplemente se lanzaban a la lucha y punto. ¿Cómo iba a saber ella que en esos años aquel chico bobo y tierno había evolucionado mentalmente?

En vez de enfadarse por aquellas palabras, se tapó la boca y rio. Su expresión, mezcla de rabia y agobio, le parecía de lo más divertida. Su flequillo rubio caía desordenado por sus ojos azules. Le encantaban esos ojos. No podía engañarse. Ella nunca había sentido verdadero odio por ese joven. De hecho, siempre había dicho en voz alta que le parecía una monada. ¿Qué demonios? De pequeño era una monada; ahora, era un hombre apuesto. Con mentalidad de niño, quizás, pero apuesto al fin y al cabo. Le parecía muy distinto a sus hermanos. Brick realmente le daba escalofríos. Sus ojos rojos se le asemejaban a un vampiro sediento de sangre. Era astuto, malévolo y cruel. Butch, sin embargo, tenía una maldad distinta que la de su hermano mayor. Él, simplemente, disfrutaban luchando y destruyendo todo lo que viera a su paso. Pegaba y luego pensaba. En definitiva, un cabra loca que solo quería divertirse a su manera. Y después estaba Boomer, el tierno bobalicón que simplemente seguía a sus hermanos mayores.

Boomer apretó los puños al verla reír.

—¿De qué demonios te ríes? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? —Quería parecer amenazador, pero la joven no le tenía ningún miedo.

—Dices que no te divertirías conmigo, pero ayer, en el parque de atracciones, lo hiciste. Y sin necesidad de romper nada —recalcó.

—¡Porque nunca había estado en un parque de atracciones! —se defendió él.

—Eso es lo de menos. Es una prueba de que puedes divertirte sin hacer daño a nadie.

Frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. ¿Cómo podía responder a eso?

—Nos lo pasamos muy bien —continuó la chica— hasta que Brick lo arruinó todo.

Aquella frase lo hizo reaccionar. No pensaba permitir que se metieran con su hermano mayor y su líder.

—¡Brick solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer!

—¿El qué, comportarse como un bruto?

—¡Somos los Rowdyruff boys! ¡Tenemos que comportarnos así!

—Y supongo que eso te lo recordó mi hermana cuando dijo que no debía haber cordialidad entre nosotros, ¿no?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De que desde anoche no me diriges la palabra, ni me miras, y además te mantienes muy alejado.

Boomer se llevó las manos al pelo. ¿De verdad estaba pasando lo que creía? ¿Esa Powerpuff, su enemiga de toda la vida, le estaba reclamando por no prestarle atención? Pero, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¡Pues como debe ser!

—Antes me hablabas para burlarte de mí o para insultarme, me mirabas aunque fuera con odio, y cuando luchábamos te acercabas. Dime ahora, ¿es normal lo que dices?

Se quedó callado. Se sintió acorralado, y supuso que así mismo debía haberse sentido su hermano la noche anterior para hacer lo que hizo. Pero él no era así, y ojalá lo fuera, porque así podría tirarla por el acantilado y quedarse tranquilo.

—Por última vez, déjame en paz —le advirtió.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —preguntó con tono inocente—. Me gustas, y lo sabes.

Apretó los puños. Aquello era lo que le faltaba. Cogió aire. Cada vez sentía la cara más roja.

—Pues, tú a mí no. ¡Y se acabó!

El silencio inundó el lugar unos segundos. Ambos se aguantaban la mirada. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder en esa lucha silenciosa. El viento dio un poco de movimiento a sus ropas y cabellos, en contraste al estatismo de sus cuerpo. De repente, Bubbles habló.

—Bien… ¿Quieres jugar, Boomer? —Ensanchó su sonrisa—. Con los sentimientos no se juega.

Y entonces, delante de sus propias narices, esa loca se tiró por el acantilado. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. En el momento en que la vio desaparecer, le dio un vuelco al corazón tal, que imaginó que se le saldría por la boca. Ni siquiera pensó. Su cuerpo reaccionó solo tirándose tras ella. La vio caer rápidamente con los ojos cerrados. Estaba asustada. Cogió impulso y consiguió agarrarla por cintura y nuca antes de llegar al suelo. Se sorprendió a sí mismo también con los ojos cerrados y abrazándola con fuerza. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, apenas se encontraban a unos centímetros de la arena. Esa estúpida había estado a punto de matarse.

De repente, Bubbles empezó a reír. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad. Boomer bajó lo poco que quedaba hasta el suelo y la soltó despacio, mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro. Ella seguía riendo. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

—Qué… susto… —dijo la chica entre risas nerviosas y respiración agitada—. Por un momento… creí… que no… me alcanzarías.

Los ojos de Boomer se asemejaban a los de un búho. Caminó de un lado para otro, negando con la cabeza, alzando las manos al cielo y farfullando.

—Loca… Loca… Como una jodida cabra… Maldita desquiciada.

Bubbles paró de reír y se acercó al chico.

—Es la segunda cosa que te demuestro hoy.

Boomer la retó con la mirada.

—¿Qué?

Bubbles alzó un dedo divertida, como si le estuviera enseñando a contar a un niño de cuatro años.

—Uno: que puedes divertirte sin destruir.

—¿Y el segundo? —gruñó.

—Dos —Se acercó un poco más, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda—: no te soy tan indiferente como crees.

Antes de que pudiera responder, se puso de puntillas y depositó un beso tan suave y ligero en sus labio, que Boomer apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, se apeó en la parada del centro comercial y subió las escaleras mecánicas que la llevarían a uno de sus cafés preferidos. En una de las mesas de la terraza, la esperaba Robin, una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia. Desde que Robin se había mudado a la casa de al lado, habían sido inseparables. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y se contaban todo. En el funeral del Profesor, había sido una de las primeras en llegar para darles ánimos y acompañarlas en un momento de tanto dolor.

Robin se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. Blossom dejó escapar todo el aire que mantenía en los pulmones tras esa demostración de afecto que tanto necesitaba. Pidieron unas bebidas que pagaron en el momento y tomaron asiento.

—Gracias por venir. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

Robin la tomó de la mano para transmitirle su fuerza.

—Sabes que estoy aquí siempre que me necesites, Bloss. ¿Estás bien?

—No —se sinceró ella—. No, no estoy bien. De hecho, con cada día que pasa estoy peor.

Bebió un sorbo de su chocolate caliente para calmar los nervios. Sentía los ojos húmedos y en cualquier momento podría echarse a llorar, pero no quería hacer pasar a su amiga por ese mal rato.

—¿Por qué no te desahogas con tus hermanas? Ellas están a tu lado y siempre te apoyarán.

Blossom negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero causarles más dolor. Ellas también están muy mal. Pero, la verdad es que me siento tan perdida… El Profesor siempre estaba ahí cuando no sabía qué hacer, cuando no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Él era la persona a la que podía acudir a pedir consejo, el responsable de mí, como yo lo soy ahora de mis hermanas. Soy la mayor y es mi responsabilidad, pero… ¿y yo? ¿A quién tengo yo? —La voz le empezó a temblar y tuvo que apretar los ojos para que sus lágrimas no escaparan—. Me siento tan sola. Y encima están esos tres…

—¿Va muy mal la cosa? —se interesó su amiga.

—Peor que mal. Sobre todo con Brick. Está empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible. No entiendo cómo puede tener tan poca sensibilidad.

Robin soltó una risilla, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera una obviedad. Estaba claro que ninguno de esos tres iba a comportarse precisamente como un angelito. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Sí, lo sé… —se anticipó Blossom a su respuesta—. Lo sé.

Se pasó la mano por la cara y sonrió con cierta amargura.

—Me da la impresión de que ahora las cosas solo pueden ir a peor.

—No digas eso.

Robin acarició su mano con suavidad. Blossom agradeció ese gesto de cariño. Realmente lo había necesitado, y apenas había sido consciente de ello.

Charlaron durante un buen rato. Robin ayudó a su amiga a relajarse y a reír un poco. Blossom le contó la extraña afinidad que había notado entre Bubbles y Boomer, y en vez de alarmarse por ello, se preguntó si Bubbles no estaría buscando una nueva figura masculina en su vida, alguien que la cuidara como había hecho antes el Profesor. Si era así, no estaba escogiendo especialmente bien. Buttercup, por el contrario, irradiaba hostilidad hacia Butch. No lo soportaba, lo insultaba y le gritaba cuando este la alteraba. Sin embargo, la noche anterior se habían divertido juntos, habían reído y se habían olvidado por un rato de quiénes eran. Por supuesto, no había ayudado que ella les soltara aquellas palabras de cordialidad cero al terminar la noche. Buttercup y Butch habían reaccionado al instante, y no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra, ni siquiera para decirse lo mucho que se odiaban.

—¿Y en tu caso?

Blossom levantó la mirada del fondo vacío de la taza que antes había estado llena de chocolate.

—¿Mi caso?

—Con Brick. ¿Por qué crees que actúa así contigo? —Robin apuró el último trago de chocolate y se limpió los restos que habían quedado en sus labios con una servilleta—. Es raro que se comporte así. Lo que me has contado de la noria… Es como si hubiera buscado una excusa para no responder a tus preguntas. Quizás porque eran demasiado comprometidas.

La líder de las Powerpuff girls no era tonta. Al contrario. Sabía perfectamente cuándo alguien le enviaba indirectas o hablaba con segundas intenciones. Además, Robin y ella se conocían de muchos años, y algo que las había unido mucho como amigas era esa capacidad de leer entre líneas que ambas poseían.

—¿Qué insinúas?

La joven apoyó los codos en la mesa y colocó la cabeza sobre sus manos, mirándola con picardía.

—Ya te lo he dicho: su comportamiento no es normal. Primero, acepta el trabajo de protegerte; después te persigue cuando lo ignoras; luego te lleva en brazos a la cama y duerme contigo; y finalmente la lía en la noria porque intentas hacerle algunas preguntas.

—Al grano, Robin.

—Han pasado muchos años desde que Him revivió a los chicos. Habéis crecido y… en fin, ¿no se te ha pasado nunca por la cabeza que tal vez puedas… no sé… interesarle a Brick?

Blossom se quedó paralizada unos segundos, pestañeó un par de veces rápidamente y acto seguido soltó una risilla nerviosa. Robin vio el leve sonrojo de Blossom y sonrió.

—No digas tonterías. Brick me odia. De manera obsesivamente enfermiza, además.

Robin juntó las manos como si hubieran llegado al punto clave. Parecía toda una psicóloga.

—En algo estamos de acuerdo: Brick está obsesionado contigo. Lo que no sabemos es de qué manera. Quién sabe —Blossom se colocó una mano en la boca para aguantar la risa cuando Robin realizó un movimiento seductor de cejas—, quizá quiera que le dejes entrar en tu jardín del Edén.

Cuando la pelirroja estalló en carcajadas, su amiga tampoco pudo contenerse. Era una imagen tan ridícula, tan alejada de la realidad, que no podía hacer menos que verla divertida. ¿Brick y ella? No, nunca. Sería más probable que Mojo dejara el mundo del crimen. Y por desgracia, no creía que eso pasara hasta que fuera un viejo y decrépito mono que apenas pudiera moverse.

De repente, escuchó algo que cortó con sus risas descontroladas. Fue rápido e instintivo. Aquella voz llegó hasta su oído y la hizo estremecerse. Se giró lentamente y vio a un grupo de treintañeros dirigiéndose a la salida del centro comercial. Escuchó con atención de nuevo y no les quitó ojo hasta que desaparecieron detrás de una esquina.

—¿Blossom? ¿Estás bien?

Robin chasqueó los dedos delante de ella, y la chica volvió al presente.

—Oye, que lo del jardín del Edén era una broma.

Blossom volvió a mirar hacia el lugar por donde se habían marchado esos hombres. Se puso de pie de un salto y le pidió a Robin que la disculpase, que acababa de recordar que tenía algo importante que hacer y que la llamaría para hablar pronto. Se despidió de ella y corrió por las calles del centro comercial. Buscó desesperada por todos lados, reclamándose a sí misma por no haber reaccionado antes. ¿Y si los había perdido? Preguntó a varias personas, consiguiendo una respuesta negativa de todos menos de la última señora a la que preguntó. Aquellos hombres habían entrado en el supermercado, habían comprado bebidas alcohólicas y habían salido fuera del centro.

Corrió hacia la salida y volvió a preguntar fuera. No podían estar muy lejos. Finalmente, encontró a uno de ellos, que se había parado a comprar tabaco, y consiguió seguirles la pista. Se encontraban acoplados en una calle sucia, sentados en el suelo bebiendo y haciendo bromas de mal gusto. Blossom se escondió detrás de la esquina y escuchó con atención. Eran sus voces. Estaba segura.

Se asomó con disimulo y miró sus caras una por una. Eran cuatro hombres. El cabecilla tenía la cabeza rapada y perilla negra. Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando reconoció al hombre que la había perseguido por la escalera unos días antes. Bajó la vista hacia sus pies, y como imaginaba, allí estaban las botas mugrientas que habían visto estando escondidas debajo de la cama. Eran ellos. Los asesinos del Profesor.

Sacó el móvil y marcó con manos temblorosas. Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Policía, dígame —respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

Blossom abrió la boca para responder, y antes de que pudiera hacerlo, alguien le quitó el móvil. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa y terror cuando vio que detrás de ella se encontraban dos hombres más; uno de baja estatura, con una cicatriz en la mejilla y pañuelo negro en la cabeza, y otro alto y corpulento que se encargó de romper su móvil usando sus propias manos.

—Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí —sonrió el primero.

**Continuará...**


	9. La banda del Kuko

_Heme aquí de nuevo. _

_¡Buenas! _

_Pues sí, al final no he tardado tanto como creía. Qué demonios, necesito escribir aunque no tenga tiempo. Pero esta vez sí que voy a tardar más. No es una amenaza, es que en unos días es la boda de mi hermano y tengo que irme de viaje porque vive a unas once horas de aquí. _

_Por cierto... ¡Ya es carnaval! Carnaval, carnaval, carnaval, te quieroooo. _

_Em..., sí, perdonad. Las ganas de disfrazarme. En el fondo soy una niña todavía. Jaja. En fin, os dejo con el capítulo. Que os divirtáis, gracias por los reviews y nos vemos pronto. Espero. _

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La banda del Kuko**

De un empujón la tiraron al suelo. Manos y rodillas le escocieron al tomar contacto tan bruscamente con el asfalto. Los hombres que la rodeaban rieron al verla tan indefensa cuando antes hubiera podido dejarlos K.O. de un solo movimiento. Los miró uno por uno con infinito odio, deseando un final desgraciado para cada uno de ellos. Esos hombres habían matado a su padre, las habían perseguido a sus hermanas y a ella y ahora estaban ahí, carcajeándose de su infortunio. Jamás le había deseado la muerte a nadie, pero por primera vez quiso matarlos con sus propias manos.

El líder de la banda le sonrió tras beber un trago de cerveza. Se levantó del cubo de basura que había tomado como asiento y se acercó a ella. Blossom intentó levantarse, pero el hombre de la cicatriz que se encontraba a su espalda volvió a tirarla.

—Tú quieta ahí, que es donde debes estar.

El jefe se cruzó de brazos y se regodeó en la visión que tenía de la líder de las Powerpuff girls tirada y sola, sin nadie que pudiera protegerla.

—Te metiste tú solita en la boca del lobo —comentó—. Y yo que creía que de las tres eras la más lista.

Blossom soltó todo el aire que había acumulado en los pulmones mientras aquel delincuente hablaba. ¿Debía hablar y arriesgarse a que le metieran una patada en la boca, o callar y salvar su integridad aunque fuera unos minutos más?

—¿Qué debemos hacer ahora contigo?

—Regalarme flores no, eso seguro —respondió Blossom.

Los demás rieron la sugerencia de Blossom. Esta pensó que le soltarían un tortazo por vacilarle al jefe, pero sin embargo, este también rio. Quizás dándoles conversación consiguiera alargar su vida un poco más.

_De todas formas, será una suerte si salgo ilesa_, pensó.

—No —respondió el hombre cuando todos terminaron de reír—, flores precisamente no. Pero quizás te regale un viajecito por los suburbios. Llevárosla, tíos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la levantaron del suelo, le pusieron una bolsa negra en la cabeza y la metieron en un coche. Por más que gritó y pataleó, nadie fue en su ayuda. Si antes había tenido alguna mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir, esta se había esfumado. Cada día eran secuestradas niñas, adolescentes y mujeres en todo el mundo. Desaparecían sin dejar rastro, y todas tenían algo en común: nunca regresaban. Y si lo hacían, era sin vida.

* * *

Butch observaba sentado en un rincón del gimnasio cómo Buttercup golpeaba una y otra vez un saco de boxeo. Llevaba así un buen rato, y aunque sudaba y parecía bastante cansada, no paraba. Era como si pretendiera romper el saco, pero bien sabía que no tenía la fuerza necesaria para ello. Debían dolerle las manos. De vez en cuando, miraba hacia él con una expresión difícil de descifrar, y continuaba aporreando a su rival imaginario. Quién sabía lo que le estaría pasando por la cabeza.

_¿Acaso estás imaginando que ese saco soy yo?_

Tendría mucho sentido. Ellos siempre habían sido los primeros en lanzarse al combate, pero Buttercup sabía que en esos momentos no podría ni siquiera soltarle un puñetazo que pudiera dolerle, y por eso desahogaba su rabia con el boxeo.

Butch miró a su alrededor. Hacía rato que se había ido el último socio del gimnasio. La poca luz que entraba por las ventanas se había tornado anaranjada, y poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Pronto terminaría de anochecer, pero Buttercup parecía incansable. El único que estaba cansado era él. Cansado de esa situación. Estaba aburrido y francamente molesto por la indiferencia que mostraba -y que siempre había mostrado- la chica con respecto a él. ¿Indiferencia? No, más bien asco. Asco y resentimiento. Lo odiaba a muerte. Y él a ella, por supuesto. Pero aun así...

Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia ella lentamente. Pensó que de esta manera al menos le miraría, pero no consiguió ni que se girara levemente.

—Ya es casi de noche.

Buttercup hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y continuó golpeando. Butch se fijó en sus manos, simplemente vendadas. No había querido ponerse guantes. Decía que eso era para nenazas, que ella nunca los había necesitado para pelear. Debía tener las manos destrozadas, y Butch lo sabía bien de todas aquellas veces que había hecho lo mismo que Buttercup para descargar frustraciones. Pero él había tenido poderes en todas esas ocasiones.

—Te estoy hablando.

Nada. _Ni puto caso. _

La agarró de un brazo en el momento en que se disponía a dar otro golpe. Si quería ignorarlo, no le iba a resultar tan fácil. Entonces, Buttercup le miró por fin y reaccionó propinándole un puñetazo en la cara. Butch retrocedió un paso, sorprendido. La propia Buttercup parecía sorprendida, como si ese golpe lo hubiera dado instintivamente. Butch recordó la escena de la noche anterior, cuando su hermana había hecho exactamente lo mismo con Brick.

_Jodidas mujeres. Son todas iguales._

—_¿_Ya te has quedado a gusto? —le espetó con cierta burla que dejaba entrever su cabreo—. Sí, creo que era esto lo que habías querido desde que empezó toda esta mierda. Pero por fin has tenido huevos para hacerlo, a pesar de que podría destrozarte con una sola mano. —Alzó los brazos, incitándola a continuar—. Pero vamos, sigue, no te cortes.

Buttercup apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Sentía la cara roja de rabia, y su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó contra Butch y empezó a aporrearlo con todas sus fuerzas, que a esas alturas no eran muchas. El joven no sentía en mínimo dolor, pero ella le pegaba con tanto sentimiento, con tantas ganas, que algo dentro de él se revolvía, como un demonio que luchaba por salir. Buttercup le pegó un último empujón, desesperada por tanto esfuerzo en vano.

—¡TE ODIO!

—¿Sí? —le siguió el juego—. ¡No me digas! ¡Dime algo que no sepa, vamos! ¡Sigue!

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡DEBERÍAS SER TÚ EL QUE ESTUVIERA MUERTO! ¡TÚ, TÚ, SOLO TÚ! ¡MUÉRETE! ¡MUÉRETE!

—¡Sí, así me gusta! ¡Dime más!

Buttercup se llevó las manos al pelo, se encogió de coraje y soltó un grito desgarrador al aire, lleno de impotencia y dolor. Acto seguido, se retiró a los vestuarios antes de que tuviera que cruzar otra palabra con él. Durante el largo rato que había estado haciendo ejercicio, no había sido consciente de lo cansada que estaba. Pero ahora que había conseguido detenerse -o mejor dicho, que Butch había conseguido detenerla-, se sentía realmente agotada. Se sentó en uno de los bancos, donde estaba su bolsa de ropa limpia. Intentó respirar lentamente y calmar así el nudo de su garganta y la opresión de su pecho, pero ese dolor no se iba y aquello la agobiaba. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Era como una herida que no puedes sanar por más que quieras, y que duele tanto que no puedes evitar retorcerte.

Se deshizo de las vendas de las manos y de toda su ropa, dejándola tirada en el suelo. Entró en una de las duchas y dejó que el agua la empapara. Ni la temperatura fría ni la caliente pudieron hacer que se tranquilizara. Aquello iba a terminar mal. Se iba a volver loca si seguía así. Su mente todavía no conseguía asimilar tantos cambios en apenas una semana.

_Tantos cambios malos_, concretó en su mente. _No puedo más. No puedo... No puedo... No..._

Su expresión se resquebrajó, le temblaron labios y hombros, y su pecho soltó la agonía que tenía guardada desde hacía tantos días. Al principio solo fue un pequeño sollozo. Se tapó la boca. No quería flaquear, pero lo necesitaba tanto... Y por fin, como una niña pequeña, rompió a llorar con angustia, con sentimiento, sin importar si el propietario del gimnasio, las limpiadoras o el propio Butch pudiera oírla. Estaba harta de aparentar que era tan fuerte que ni siquiera tenía lágrimas que dedicarle a su padre. Se deslizó por la pared de la ducha y quedó sentada en el suelo frío mientras el agua seguía corriendo. Allí, lloró con fuerza durante varios minutos, descargando todo lo que la había oprimido hasta ese momento.

Cuando por fin se calmó, despidiendo pequeños sollozos que poco a poco se iban acallando, sintió sueño. No había dormido bien en varios días. La imagen del Profesor aún rondaba por su cabeza. Permaneció ahí sentada, con la cabeza entre los brazos y los ojos enrojecidos. La cortina de la ducha se abrió. Alguien cerró el grifo y la tapó con una toalla. Buttercup levantó la vista como si fuera un zombi. Butch no la miraba, pero su expresión... Buttercup se imaginó mirándose a un espejo. Estaba segura de que si hubiera tenido uno delante, su expresión habría sido exactamente la que tenía Butch. Sus ojos eran una mezcla confusa de sentimientos encontrados. Algo había cambiado en él, y no sabía qué.

—Creo que ya has estado bastante tiempo en remojo —comentó el chico—. Vamos a casa.

* * *

Cuando por fin le quitaron la bolsa, la luz de la bombilla la cegó unos instantes. La habían atado por las muñecas y tobillos, y la habían dejado en el suelo, junto a la pared. Uno de esos delincuentes le puso un esparadrapo en la boca para que no pudiera gritar. Examinó el lugar rápidamente. Se encontraban en un cuartucho sin ventanas, y con tres puertas. Una seguramente daría al exterior; las otras, Dios sabía. Una única bombilla colgaba del techo. Las paredes tenían humedades y la pintura gris se caía a pedazos. En el centro de la estancia, había una mesa con un par de sillas seguramente cogidas de la basura.

Miró con aprensión al grupo que la observaba pensando en cómo proceder con ella. A los hombres se les había unido una mujer de malas pintas. Seguramente, una prostituta. Su falda era excesivamente corta; su escote, de vértigo; tenía el pelo largo y enmarañado e iba tan maquillada que parecía un payaso. Sintió repugnancia solo de verla e imaginarse qué haría una sola mujer entre tantos varones.

—¿Y tú qué miras, niña pija? —le dijo la prostituta al ver que Blossom se la quedaba mirando con expresión de horror—. ¿Es que acaso nunca has visto una mujer de verdad?

Blossom no podía hablar, pero no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desprecio con la cara. La prostituta tiró al suelo el cigarrillo que se estaba fumando y fue hacia ella con malas intenciones. El líder la agarró antes de que pudiera atacarla con el tacón.

—Tranquila, Stephanie —le dijo—. Pronto dejará de molestarte. A ti y a todos.

—Más te vale, Kuko. Ya sabes que no me gusta que ninguna otra mujer entre aquí. Y menos esa.

Blossom abrió los ojos de par en par. Kuko. La famosa banda del Kuko, claro. ¿Cómo no lo había imaginado? Los contrabandistas de la ciudad. El Kuko, como se hacía llamar el jefe, era el mayor narcotraficante no solo de Townsville, sino seguramente de todos Estados Unidos. La policía le buscaba por todo el país, pero aquel individuo era como una lagartija: imposible de coger. Siempre iba de un lado para otro. Apenas pasaba un par de meses en un lugar cuando ya estaba buscando la próxima ciudad en la que refugiarse. Había estado una vez en la cárcel, pero había conseguido escapar, y a partir de entonces, no se le había vuelto a encontrar. Los rumores decían que se había instalado en su ciudad porque el tráfico de drogas se había disparado desde hacía unos meses, pero nunca habían podido seguir su pista. Y ahora, lo tenía delante.

Dios mío…

—No te preocupes. Solo estoy pensando en cómo podemos divertirnos más con ella. —El Kuko se rascó la perilla con aire pensativo—. No todos los días se tiene como invitada a la líder de las Powerpuff girls. ¿Sugerencias? —Y miró a sus compañeros.

—Creo que todos sabemos cuál es la mejor forma de divertirse con la pelirroja, jefe —comentó uno, y los demás se echaron a reír.

—Eso por descontado. Lo que quiero es ideas sobre cómo matarla después.

—Podríamos torturarla hasta que pida compasión.

—O tirarla al mar atada. Para ver cómo se hunde.

—O tal vez… —empezó el Kuko con aire misterioso. Se agachó frente a Blossom y la agarró de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. Sabía que no haría falta. Era una chica tan desafiante que no sería capaz de quitarle la mirada. Su orgullosa valentía estaba por encima de todo—. Tal vez podríamos rebanarle ese precioso cuello, como hicimos con su creador—diciendo esto, pasó un dedo por la piel blanca de la joven.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Blossom. Recordó la escena. Ella destapando el cuerpo de Profesor y encontrándolo muerto, con un corte profundo y sangrante en el cuello. El Kuko bajó la voz hasta convertir sus palabras en escalofriantes susurros.

—Estaba dormidito cuando entramos —dijo con sorna—. Ricky le tapó la boca para que no chillara, y el Navaja le clavó el cuchillo, despacio, recreándose. El pobre Profesor Utonium intentaba chillar mientras la sangre fluía por su cuello. Nunca olvidaré esa expresión de horror—. En ese punto, a Blossom le caían a borbotones las lágrimas por las mejillas. Había podido imaginar segundo por segundo la agonía de su padre al morir. No, no quería imaginar esa imagen. No quería que se le quedara en la cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar ella por eso? ¿Por qué?—. Estoy seguro de que tú tampoco. Pero no te preocupes, lindura, porque pronto te reunirás con él. Tú y tus hermanas.

Y dicho esto, la soltó. Blossom reaccionó entonces. Sus hermanas. Había estado tan preocupada por su propio bienestar que ni siquiera había sido consciente de que sus hermanas también podrían estar en peligro.

El Kuko se volvió hacia su banda.

—Esto es lo que haremos: la usaremos de señuelo para atrapar a las otras dos. Una vez que todas estén reunidas será más divertido deshacerse de ellas.

Los secuaces lanzaron al aire un grito de malvado júbilo, y Blossom se sintió bloqueada. Por primera vez en su vida, no llegaba a su cerebro ninguna idea que pudiera salvarlas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer?

De repente, se escuchó un golpe. Todos miraron hacia la puerta. Parecía alguien llamando, pero de una manera brusca. Volvieron a llamar, y todos permanecieron callados. El Kuko hizo una señal, y uno de sus hombres sacó una pistola.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó en voz alta. Nadie contestó. Volvió a intentarlo una vez más, acercándose lentamente hacia la puerta—. ¿Quién anda ahí?

—¡Policía! ¡Están todos rodeados! ¡Salgan con las manos en alto!

—¡Mierda, la pasma! —masculló uno.

El Kuko llamó a la calma. Volvieron a golpear la puerta, pero esta vez la tiraron de una patada. Una figura apareció en la puerta, pero era lo menos parecido a la policía que podía haber. Aquel cuerpo musculoso vestido con aspecto callejero, y esa expresión de maldad coronada con una gorra roja solo podía pertenecer a una persona: Brick.

El joven entró carcajeándose de las caras que habían puesto, y colocó de nuevo la puerta en su sitio.

—Panda de gilipollas —rio.

Todos suspiraron aliviados. Guardaron las armas y rieron con él.

—Menudo cabronazo —exclamó el Kuko, y le dio un gran abrazo al pelirrojo—. ¿Dónde andabas, _hijoputa_? Hace unas semanas que no se te ve el pelo.

El Kuko le revolvió el cuero cabelludo con gorra incluida. Los demás se acercaron a darle una calurosa bienvenida. Blossom no podía creer lo que veía. Stephanie le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un suave y provocador mordisco en los labios. Debía ser el saludo con el que recibía a todos sus amiguitos. A Blossom se le revolvió el estómago.

Entonces, Brick desvió la mirada hacia ella. El tiempo se paró por unos segundos eternos. El corazón de Blossom latió a toda velocidad. Aún le corrían lágrimas por la cara y respiraba como si acabara de correr una maldita maratón. Estuvo a punto de suplicarle con la mirada, pero entonces recordó quién era ella y quién él. Rememoró todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y se dijo a sí misma que el chico la odiaba y que jamás se pondría de su parte cuando estaba rodeado de sus compañeros delincuentes. _No te necesito para nada_, le había dicho hacía apenas unas horas. ¿Acaso se iba a arrepentir de sus palabras?

Finalmente, Brick le sonrió, pero no de la forma en que le habría gustado. En su expresión había burla, satisfacción. Aquel gesto le hizo afirmar que estaba perdida.

Brick pasó el brazo por la cintura de Stephanie, y Blossom tragó saliva al ver cómo se regodeaba de su situación, pero se obligó a controlar la expresión de su cara. No pensaba darle el gusto de verla temerosa.

—Vaya —dijo el chico—, así que finalmente te dejaste atrapar. —Miró a los otros hombres—. ¿Acaso pensabais divertiros vosotros solos?

—¡No jodas! Ni siquiera sabíamos dónde estabas, Brick —respondió uno de sus colegas—. Oye, ¿y tus hermanos? Hace días que no os vemos en las noticias haciendo de las vuestras. La última vez que os vimos fue cuando os aliasteis con Mojo para quitarles los poderes a estas niñatas. Dime, ¿dónde os metéis?

—Hemos estado con otros… asuntos.

—Entonces, ¿de qué te quejas? Ya ni siquiera vienes a visitarnos, cabrón.

Brick ignoró estas palabras. Tenía la mirada clavada en Blossom, en el rastro que habían dejado sus lágrimas, en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Quería hacerse la valiente, pero en el brillo de sus ojos podía ver el miedo, y eso le hizo sentir una malsana satisfacción. Se acercó lentamente y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

—Conque no me necesitabas, ¿eh? —susurró para que solo ella lo oyera.

Si no hubiera tenido la boca tapada con el esparadrapo, le hubiera pegado un buen mordisco en la cara y se la habría marcado por segunda vez. Y pensar que se había disculpado por cortarle la mejilla con el escalpelo...

Un clic en su cabeza, como si una bombilla se activara de repente. ¡Claro, el escalpelo! Todavía lo tenía en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Brick volvió a levantarse y se dirigió esta vez al Kuko, que lo observaba con curiosidad.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto.

—Claro, Brick. Ya sabes dónde está mi despacho.

El Kuko se refería a la puerta del fondo, la única que había además de la del baño y la salida. Brick le echó una última mirada a Blossom y se encaminó hasta el lugar indicado. El Kuko lo siguió, acompañado por uno de sus hombres. Cuando cerraron la puerta, en la sala solo quedaron cuatro más —entre ellos Ricky y el Navaja— y Stephanie.

La mente de Blossom trabajaba a toda velocidad.

_Analicemos la situación. El enemigo está repartido por la sala. Dos en la mesa, aparentemente distraídos con un juego de cartas. La prostituta posicionada junto a ellos, mirando. No creo que precisamente ella sea quien me impida escapar. Después están esos dos. El grandullón, sentado en el suelo, y el tío de las navajas afilando uno de sus cuchillos. Ellos dos son los peores. Me los tengo que quitar de en medio. _

No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran. Mientras el plan se formaba en su cabeza, sus manos sacaron con dificultad el escalpelo del bolsillo y empezó a cortar con disimulo el trozo de tela con el que le habían atado las manos. Sí, a falta de cuerda, esos idiotas la habían inmovilizado con lo que parecía un pañuelo o algo semejante. Una vez en su escondrijo, sí habían usado un trozo viejo de cuerda para los pies, pero no se habían preocupado de cambiarle la atadura de las muñecas. Se preguntaba cómo haría para quitarse el de los pies...

Con un imperceptible "crack", la tela terminó por ceder, y Blossom sintió libre las manos. Después, decidió improvisar sobre la marcha.

Hizo señas y lanzó sonidos guturales al aire para conseguir la atención de los allí presentes. Ricky, aquel grandullón de exagerados músculos, se acercó a ella y le quitó el esparadrapo de la boca sin ninguna delicadeza.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espetó.

A Blossom le dieron ganas de propinarle un merecido cabezazo, pero decidió seguir siendo ella misma y no sucumbir a los instintos de Buttercup.

—Necesito ir al baño —mintió.

—Aguántate.

Intentó ponerle de nuevo el esparadrapo, pero ella volvió la cabeza.

—Llevo horas aguantándome —insistió—. No puedo más.

—Déjala que vaya al baño, tío —habló uno de los hombres que se encontraba sentado a la mesa jugando con cartas—. Que sea su última voluntad.

—¿Y quién la lleva? —se quejó este—. ¿Quién la ayuda a mear?

—Pues, ¿quién va a ser? La única mujer que hay en la sala —soltó Blossom como si fuera obvio.

Stephanie saltó de inmediato, negándose en rotundo. Ricky se volvió hacia ella, preguntándole si prefería fregar el suelo una vez que la "invitada" se lo hubiera hecho encima, y finalmente y a regañadientes, la prostituta aceptó a acompañarla. Blossom sonrió para sí.

—¿Puedes quitarme la cuerda de los pies? —le preguntó entonces al musculitos—. Me resulta un poco complicado andar con los pies juntos.

Era una clara burla, pero aquel cabeza de chorlito seguramente no tendría más de dos neuronas en esa cabeza -si es que las tenía-, y por eso no se dio cuenta de nada. Se agachó frente a ella y deshizo el nudo. Blossom se preparó. Ricky la ayudó a ponerse en pie, pensando que aún seguía con las manos atadas, y entonces la chica actuó. Con toda la fuerza que pudo, clavó el escalpelo en el omóplato del hombre, que profirió un grito de dolor. Todos se volvieron hacia ellos. Solo tenía unos segundos para salir de allí. Le pegó un empujón y corrió hacia la salida. Uno de los hombres de la mesa intentó cortarle el paso, pero ella recurrió a una estrategia baja, pero que siempre funcionaba: una buena patada en las partes nobles, que hizo que el narco se doblase y cayese al suelo. Abrió la puerta y salió huyendo.

* * *

Minutos antes, Brick había entrado con una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía en el "despacho" del Kuko. Despacho era como llamaba al almacén donde guardaba toda la mercancía y el dinero que ganaba vendiéndola. En ese lugar había paquetes llenos de toda droga imaginable. Brick recordó su comienzo en la adolescencia, cuando aquellos hombres -por aquel entonces simples veinteañeros- los habían instado a él y a sus hermanos a participar en ese mundo de la droga.

El Kuko tomó asiento detrás de una mesa, y su secuaz permaneció en la puerta para evitar que nadie los molestara.

—¿Y bien, Brick? ¿Por fin os habéis decidido?

El joven se quitó la gorra para darle un aire más despreocupado al asunto, y se reclinó sobre su silla.

—No, sabes que no nos hace falta. Robamos lo que necesitamos y lo que deseamos. ¿Para qué el dinero? Es mucho más fácil y rápido llevarte lo que quieras directamente.

—¡Claro, cabrón! Si yo tuviera tus poderes, también lo haría. Pero nunca se pierde la esperanza. Sé que seríais unos buenos vendedores. Pero, vamos al grano, ¿qué es lo que querías hablar? ¿Es algo relacionado con la chica?

Brick sintió un calor interno, pero disimuló la vergüenza que sentía al saberse descubierto con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Joder —dijo—. ¿A parte de narco eres adivino?

—No hace falta ser muy listo, que digamos. Nunca vienes, y precisamente cuando te dejas caer por aquí es cuando tenemos a esa preciosidad. Dime, ¿qué te traes entre manos?

El Kuko era alguien perspicaz, inteligente. Difícilmente se le podía engañar, y esas cualidades habían hecho de él un hombre exitoso en aquel mundo turbio en el que se movía. Siempre adivinaba las intenciones de los que le rodeaban, y lo peor de todo era que conocía demasiado bien a Brick. Lo conocía a él, a Butch y a Boomer, puesto que prácticamente se habían criado juntos. Pero Brick había aprendido a algo en todos esos años que había pasado con él, a mentir. Además, sabía que por muchas influencias que tuviera aquel hombre, era solo un humano, y los humanos le temían. No se le ocurriría llevarle la contraria.

—Es muy simple. Os estáis metiendo con lo mío —respondió.

El Kuko levantó una ceja.

—¿Con lo tuyo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mira, voy a ser muy claro, porque ni a ti ni a mí nos gusta andarnos por las ramas. —Señaló con el pulgar hacia su espalda—. Esa... Powerpuff que tenéis ahí es asunto mío. Vosotros no tenéis por qué meteros.

El Kuko se incorporó del respaldo de su sillón y colocó los codos sobre la mesa, interesado en la conversación.

—Lo siento, Brick, pero no te sigo.

—Bien, pues presta atención porque es muy fácil. Las Powerpuff girls son tres estorbos que simplemente se pusieron en vuestro camino criminal y que lo entorpecen, pero nada más. Queréis deshaceros de ellas porque representan un lastre para vosotros. Pero nosotros —recalcó—, los Rowdyruff boys, nacimos para matarlas. ¿Entiendes? Esa es la única razón por la que estoy vivo, y por ello no voy a dejar que nadie haga mi trabajo.

—Está bien. En ese caso, te dejaremos a ti hacer el trabajo. Ahí la tienes, lista para morir.

Brick se colocó de nuevo la gorra y negó con la cabeza. El Kuko parecía confundido.

—¿Qué mérito tendría matarla en ese estado? Es una jodida humana. No me podría dar guerra. Sería un paseo deshacerse de ella. No, lo que yo quiero es matarla demostrando que soy superior. Que la copia gana al original.

—Te comprendo —respondió despacio, cauteloso—. Pero esta es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar, Brick. ¿Quién me asegura que, si la dejo libre, podrás acabar con ella una vez que recupere sus poderes?

—¿Acaso no me ves capaz?

Su tono era amenazador. Tanto, que hasta el propio Kuko se puso nervioso.

—No he dicho eso. Pero la dejasteis vivir después de quitarles sus poderes.

Parecía un reproche, como si aquel estúpido le dijera que no había tenido valor para terminar con su vida.

—Porque en ese momento solo quería humillarla, pero ya he demostrado que puedo hacer lo que se me antoje con esa niñata.

El Kuko lo meditó unos segundos. Brick esperó ansioso su respuesta, aunque en realidad no le importara lo que dijera. Pensaba llevarse a Blossom de allí quisiera o no. Lo único que pretendía era ponerse en contra a sus aliados desde hacía años.

De repente, se escuchó un grito desgarrador que provenía de la habitación continua. Salieron del despacho y encontraron una situación surrealista. Ricky gemía en el suelo sobre un pequeño charco de sangre y Stephanie intentaba ayudarlo como podía. Tenía un escalpelo clavado en el omóplato. Unos metros más allá, otro hombre se retorcía con las manos en sus partes pudendas. El tercer hombre miraba por la puerta de la salida. Faltaba el Navajas.

—Esa zorra nos ha engañado —explicó Stephanie—. Ha herido a Ricky, le ha pegado una patada en los huevos a Henry y ha salido corriendo. El Navajas ha ido tras ella.

A Brick le recorrió un escalofrío la espalda. El Kuko lo agarró del brazo antes de que saliera volando tras ellos.

—Sea hoy o mañana, asegúrate de que quede bien muerta.

Brick evitó mirarle y salió como un rayo en busca de su enemiga protegida y del hombre que la perseguía. Desde el aire, pudo encontrarlos pronto. Blossom corría como si la vida le fuera en ello -y de hecho así era-, y el maníaco de los cuchillos la perseguía con uno en la mano. Cogió una de sus navajas con una mano y se lo lanzó de un movimiento rápido. Blossom se apartó rápidamente, tropezó y cayó al suelo de rodillas. El Navajas entonces se abalanzó sobre ella con otro de sus cuchillos. La chica ahogó un grito de terros y cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

Y esperó..., pero no pasó nada. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio la vuelta. Una figura alta se interponía entre ella y aquel matón. Se fijó bien en su gorra y se dio cuenta de que era Brick. Brick..., el mismo que momentos antes prácticamente la había condenado a muerte.

_¿Qué?_, se preguntó. Entonces vio su mano. Brick aguantaba con una mano la hoja del cuchillo que el Navajas todavía sostenía. La sangre corría por el metal y caía al suelo. Blossom se sintió más asustada que nunca e intentó echar a correr de nuevo.

—Quieta —gruñó Brick, y su tono fue tan lúgubre que la paralizó—. No importa cuánto corras. Sabes que te alcanzaré.

El Navajas no entendía nada. Brick soltó el cuchillo. No parecía darle mucha importancia al corte de su mano. Le quitó al Navajas el pañuelo negro que le cubría el pelo. Ambos pensaron que lo tomaría como venda, pero en vez de eso, se acercó a Blossom y le tapó los ojos con él. La chica intentó resistirse, pues no entendía lo que el chico pretendía con aquello.

—Pórtate bien si quieres salir viva de aquí —le susurró, y su voz le dio verdadero miedo.

—¿Qué haces, Brick? —Por fin reaccionó el atacante.

—Me la llevo —contestó él—. Tranquilo, no podrá decirle a la policía vuestra posición.

—Al jefe no le va a gustar —dijo, con cierto temor en la voz. Sabía que no se debía contradecir al demonio pelirrojo. Siempre que alguien lo hacía, acababa escaldado. Desde pequeño, y aun siendo menor que él, había sido temido por todos los de la banda. Lo mejor era llevarse bien con él.

—El jefe ya lo sabe.

Brick se cargó a Blossom a un hombro y salió volando sin más.

**Continuará...**


	10. Gracias

_¡Buenaaaas! _

_Madre mía, creo que esta vez ha sido tiempo récord. ¿Cuánto hace que actualicé? ¿Tres dias o así? Jajaja. _

_Tenía muchas ganas de escribir, y como sé que este fin de semana no podré hacerlo, pues... ¡hala, capítulo nuevo! _

_Además, estoy feliz porque... He sacado mi primer sobresaliente en literatura, ¡tantatachán! Este humilde servidora todavía recuerda cuando no conseguía aprobarla en el Instituto, y ahora... lloro. Me voy haciendo mayor. Jajaja. _

_Pues eso, chicos. Aquí os dejo este capítulo, esperando actualizar cuanto antes posible. Debo decir que este es el capítulo al que había estado deseando llegar desde que empecé el fic, así que espero que os guste porque yo he disfrutado MUUUUCHO escribiéndolo. _

_Nos vemos en la próxima entrega. ¡Ahora, a leer!_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Gracias **

Bubbles y Boomer fueron los primeros en llegar a la casa. Hacía poco que había oscurecido, y a Bubbles le sorprendió encontrarse con el hogar vacío. El gimnasio al que iba Buttercup ya debía estar cerrado, y Blossom no era de esas a las que les gustara llegar tarde a casa. En realidad, la que más le preocupaba era la pelirroja. Había tenido una buena bronca con Brick, y no estaba segura de que después de ese puñetazo que le había propinado al susodicho, este fuera a protegerla. Buttercup y Butch seguían manteniendo una relación llena de tensión, pero todavía no habían llegado a las manos. O eso creía la pequeña.

Llamó al móvil de Blossom y le extrañó que dijera que ese número no existía. No tenía sentido. Esos teléfonos estaban conectados entre sí. Eran líneas directas. ¿Cómo no iba a existir ese número? Volvió a intentarlo. Nada. Finalmente, decidió llamar a Brick. Esta vez sí le daba señal. Un tono... Dos tonos... Tres tonos... Y por fin descolgó.

—¿Qué?

Frunció levemente el ceño. _Qué borde es._

—Soy Bubbles. ¿Está Blossom contigo?

—Sí, está aquí —respondió cortante.

La chica suspiró aliviada, pero todavía no se fiaba de ese tipo. ¿Por qué el teléfono de Blossom no estaba operativo? ¿Le habría pasado algo a su hermana?

—¿Puedes pasármela, por favor?

Brick tardó unos segundos en contestar. Finalmente, oyó cómo refunfuñaba y le decía a Blossom que la llamada era para ella.

—Dime, hermanita.

—Blossom, ¿estás bien? Ya es muy tarde, y tu teléfono...

Blossom rio al otro lado de la línea, pero a la pequeña de las hermanas le pareció que no era una risa sincera. Conocía bien a la mayor, y sabía que haría cualquier cosa con tal de no preocuparla.

—Sí, estoy bien. He sido tan patosa, que se me ha caído el móvil al suelo y se ha roto. Ya sabes, la tecnología de hoy en día no está hecha a prueba de golpes.

_¿Blossom, descuidando sus aparatos electrónicos?,_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Eso no era posible. Blossom adoraba la tecnología, construir nuevos aparatos, conocer el funcionamiento de estos. En el pasado, se llevaba horas en el laboratorio del Profesor, aprendiendo todo lo que este le enseñaba. Solo se sentaba en una silla, escuchaba y observaba. De vez en cuando hacía alguna pregunta, pero por lo general lo captaba todo al vuelo y siempre tenía máximo cuidado con sus aparatos. Si hubiera sido Buttercup la que hubiera dejado caer el teléfono, se lo creería sin dudar. Pero ¿Blosssom?

—Ya es muy tarde, Bloss.

—Tranquila, ya vamos para allá. Solo me he entretenido un poco.

—Vale. Entonces ahora nos vemos.

—Sí, Bubbles. Ahora nos vemos. Te quiero.

El teléfono empezó a comunicar. Bubbles se quedó mirando su móvil un momento. ¿Le había dicho "Te quiero"? Blossom era muy cariñosa. No tanto como ella misma, pero estaba claro que ella se había llevado una gran parte del azúcar que el Profesor había echado a la mezcla. Sin embargo, su hermana no era de esas que dicen "te quiero" tan a la ligera. Tenía que haber pasado algo gordo. Estaba segura de que no lo había dicho sin pensar.

* * *

Blossom colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre el colchón. Al caer la noche, el frío se había hecho presente, y Brick había encendido la chimenea con el rayo láser de sus ojos. Lo último que había imaginado cuando se la llevó en un hombro, era que terminarían en la cabaña donde empezó todo, la que tiempo atrás había pertenecido a Fuzzy.

Brick, desde el sofá, no le quitaba ojo. Blossom intentaba interpretar su mirada, pero ya apenas se atrevía a aguantársela. ¿Tenía miedo? Sí, seguramente. Brick nunca le había producido mayor temor que otros criminales. De hecho, Him la asustaba más que los Rowdyruff boys. Y sin embargo, ahora no sabía qué pensar. Después de verlo en su ambiente, rodeado de peligrosos criminales que le respetaban como si fuera su mismísimo líder, con una fulana y drogas de por medio... Era como si la burbuja en la que había considerado a Brick durante todos esos años se hubiera roto. Ella pensaba que era un gamberro, un ladrón y poco más, pero de ahí a involucrarlo con narcotraficantes había un gran paso.

Al principio, había creído que iba a dejar que esos criminales hicieran con ella lo que quisieran y después la mataran. Sus ojos rojos así se lo habían dicho. Pero después se había interpuesto entre el Navajas y ella, sacrificando su mano. Blossom bajó la mirada involuntariamente hacia la extremidad vendada de mala manera y todavía sangrante, y al subir, volvió a cruzarse con esos ojos que ahora la hacían estremecer. ¿Por qué la había llevado allí, tan lejos de todo y de todos? ¿Por qué no a casa directamente?

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar con voz temblorosa.

Brick adivinó sus pensamientos.

—Si tuviera intención de matarte, no me hubiera tomado tantas molestias contigo, ¿no crees?

Pero Blossom seguía siendo rápida y perspicaz.

—No me has respondido.

El chico dejó la postura intimidatoria en la que se encontraba, flexionado hacia delante, con los brazos en las rodillas y la mirada fija en ella. Se acomodó contra el respaldo del sofá y cruzó sus brazos.

—Para dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. A partir de ahora, y hasta el momento en que recuperéis vuestros poderes, se hará lo que yo diga. Y si digo que no sales, es que no sales. ¿Entendido?

Blossom encontró en la primera norma un mal disimulado reproche. Esa tarde, ella había sido la que había insistido en dejar la casa. Brick se había negado a acompañarla, y ella, en vez de quedarse, le había soltado que no lo necesitaba, y se había marchado sola. Apretó los puños. Esa frase era un claro "Te lo dije".

—Entendido —masculló.

—Segundo: no quiero más preguntas, ni interrogatorios. Ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra a no ser que sea para algo importante. A partir de ahora, no quiero ningún tipo de relación verbal, ni de ningún tipo.

Blossom asintió con la cabeza.

—Y tercero: nadie debe enterarse de lo que ha pasado esta tarde. Absolutamente nadie.

La chica levantó la mirada con rapidez.

—¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera la policía?

—La policía menos.

Blossom se levantó de la cama de un bote. No se podía creer lo que oía. Había encontrado a los asesinos de su padre, los cuales habían atentado contra su vida en ya dos ocasiones, y pensaban hacer lo mismo con Bubbles y Buttercup. No podía pedirle que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo pretendes que me calle ante algo tan grave? No pienso hacerlo.

—No tienes otra opción.

Claro que la tenía. Sabía quiénes habían cometido el delito. Solo tenía que ir a la policía y... ¿y qué? ¿Decirles que continuaran buscando a los delincuentes más peligrosos de Townsville? Ya llevaban tras su rastro Dios sabía cuánto tiempo por traficar con drogas, y no habían conseguido pillarles. Nadie sabía dónde se ocultaban. Lo único que había podido ver ella era la habitación en la que había estado encerrada, y una pequeña y sucia calle en la que nunca antes había estado. No sabía cómo llegar hasta allí. El único que lo sabía era Brick.

—Ellos asesinaron al Profesor —gruñó Blossom, desesperada—. ¡Intentaron matarnos!

Brick se levantó del sofá cansinamente. La conversación ya se encaminaba hacia un punto que a él no le gustaba. Había sido un día largo y no pensaba discutir sobre la moral y la justicia, algo que nunca había ido con él.

—¿Y eso es problema mío? —le preguntó con una frialdad cruel—. Yo he hecho mi trabajo, que es sacarte del lío. Lo que pase a partir de aquí no me interesa.

Estaba con la boca abierta. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

—No puedes hacerme esto... —murmuró.

Su voz salió sin fuerzas, abatida, justamente como se sentía ella en esos momentos. No concebía que su padre fuera a quedarse sin la paz en su sepultura porque ese idiota que tenía enfrente no quisiera colaborar.

—¿Ah, no? A ellos les debo más de lo que crees. ¿Qué te debo a ti?

Blossom sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en pedacitos. En ese instante, maldijo a Brick, pero sobre todo se maldijo a sí misma por habérselo puesto más en contra de lo que ya estaba desde el principio. Primero, el corte en la mejilla, después el puñetazo, y por último sus palabras, aquellas con las que destrozaba el finísimo vínculo con el que la señorita Bellum los había unido.

Brick vio su expresión de desolación, y se volvió hacia la puerta. La conversación había acabado, y debían volver a casa. Fue a abrir, y algo inesperado pasó. Blossom volvió a pronunciarse, y con unas palabras que nunca creyó oír de su boca, algo que hizo de los pelos de su nuca se erizaran.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó. El joven se quedó estático junto a la puerta. —¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga para que le digas a la policía dónde están? ¿Tengo que suplicarte? ¿Arrodillarme? Haré lo que sea. —Un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Sabía que estaba llorando, y por eso no quiso darse la vuelta—. Por favor, Brick. Haré lo que me pidas.

Brick apretó tanto el pomo de la puerta que lo destrozó sin darse cuenta. Quiso darse la vuelta y abofetearla por ser tan estúpida. ¿La orgullosísima líder de las Powerpuff girls, arrodillándose, suplicando? Rechinó los dientes. Sentía coraje por su actitud. ¿Acaso la muerte del Profesor Utonium la había vuelto un ser tan débil? ¡Ella nunca se sublevaba ante nadie, joder! Y lo peor de todo era cómo se sentía él al respecto. Hacía una semana, se habría aprovechado de la situación, se habría reído, la habría humillado, y sin embargo ahora no podía hacer más que ver patético su intento por convencerlo. ¿Qué cojones había cambiado en una jodida semana?

—Nada de lo que hagas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión —dijo antes de tirar la puerta abajo para salir.

* * *

Buttercup no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde lo ocurrido en el gimnasio. Caminaba detrás de él, como un zombi. El chico pensó que ni siquiera la había visto parpadear, y la imagen le dio escalofríos. Varias veces le había pedido que caminase delante de él para poder tenerla vigilada, pero al final, su lentitud la hacía volver a quedarse rezagada, y Butch suspiraba con cansancio. Al llegar a la casa, abrió con la llave y casi tuvo que darle un empujoncito para que se acordara de entrar. Boomer se encontraba comiendo algo en la cocina, y Bubbles se estaba duchando.

Buttercup empezó a subir los escalones hacia su habitación lentamente. El cuerpo le pesaba como si llevara sobre las espaldas varios bloques de cemento. Butch dejó las cosas que llevaba en el bolsillo en la entrada y la siguió. La tomó de las piernas y se la subió en el hombro. Ella ni siquiera se quejó de que la ayudara con las escaleras; de hecho, se sintió aliviada de no tener que cargar con su cuerpo. Butch había pensado que si no hacía aquello, la vería caer rodando de un momento a otro.

La dejó junto a la puerta de su habitación y le señaló la cama con la cabeza.

—Será mejor que te vayas a la cama ya.

Buttercup asintió. Su cuerpo apenas reaccionaba, pero su cerebro iba a toda marcha mientras miraba a Butch. Le había pasado desde que el chico la ayudara a salir de la ducha. En ese momento, había visto en sus ojos algo que aún seguía viendo: un cambio. Algo parecía diferente en su mirada. Ya no tenía ese brillo de locura que siempre había llevado consigo. En realidad, había dejado de verlo la noche anterior, cuando Blossom les había declarado la guerra prácticamente, pero había supuesto que serían imaginaciones suyas. Al fin y al cabo, Butch no podía dejar de ser el loco Rowdyruff de siempre. Y sin embargo, sí le había parecido otra persona cuando la había animado a machacarle a base de insultos y golpes. Lo menos que había pensado tras eso era que iría a buscarla al baño para sacarla de su berrinche. Era como si quisiera... ¿ayudarla?

—Me voy a cenar algo... —dijo por fin el chico.

Había estado esperando a que ella dijera algo; quizás, que le reprochara por haberla visto desnuda o que siguiera insultándole por haber sido uno de los culpables indirectos de la muerte del Profesor. Pero nada. Era como si se hubiese quedado muda de repente.

Se dio la vuelta, pero notó un pequeño tirón en su camiseta. Miró de reojo, y vio que Buttercup lo sujetaba suavemente con una sola mano, un agarre que podría haber roto en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, ella seguía con la mirada perdida, como si lo hubiera hecho inconscientemente. La joven suspiró, como si fuera la primera vez que respirara en varios minutos, dio un paso y apoyó la cabeza sobre su espalda. Aquel contacto casi cariñoso hizo que a Butch se le pusiera el vello de punta. Despacio, como si tuviera miedo a ser rechazada, loo rodeó con los brazos, pero no apretó. Enseguida, fue envuelta por su perfume característico y se sintió culpablemente reconfortada.

—Gracias.

A Butch le temblaba el labio inferior. Un abrazo. Su enemiga le estaba abrazando; la misma que una hora antes le había deseado la muerte. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Y por qué cojones sentía cosquillas en el estómago?

—No sé por qué lo dices —respondió él, intentando mantener un tono indiferente.

Buttercup casi sonrió. Claro que la había ayudado. La había sacado de un estado de abstracción tal que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba destrozándose las manos, había permitido que se desahogara con él, le había dejado su espacio para llorar a sus anchas y, cuando había creído que era suficiente, había entrado a buscarla. No importaba lo mucho que fingiese que no lo había hecho adrede. Ella sabía que así era.

—Sí lo sabes.

Lo soltó tan despacio como lo había abrazado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho. Su cuerpo había reaccionado solo al ver que se iba y dejaba las cosas como estaban. Quizás había necesitado un abrazo desde hacía tiempo. O simplemente había tenido ganas de hacerlo.

—Ve a cenar —casi le ordenó—. Te haré caso y me iré a la cama. Creo que por hoy ya he dado bastante guerra.

Butch soltó una risilla casi nerviosa.

—Sí, desde luego.

Buttercup le dedicó una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y desearle buenas noches. Butch se quedó tras ella unos segundos, preguntándose cuándo había sido la última vez que Buttercup le había dirigido una sonrisa intencionada, solo para él.

_Nunca. Nunca me había sonreído así. _

Entonces él también sonrió. Y sabía que estaba mal, que no debía, pero se sintió infinitamente mejor, con renovadas energías. Seguramente, si Brick hubiera sabido el por qué de su sonrisa le habría soltado un buen mamporro.

_Pero Brick no se va a enterar, _se dijo mientras bajaba a la cocina.

* * *

Bubbles oyó desde la ducha que llegaba Buttercup, y se sintió mucho más aliviada, aunque Blossom todavía no hubiera aparecido. Su hermana llamó a la puerta para asegurarse de que era ella la que ocupaba el baño de su habitación, y le anunció que pensaba acostarse pronto. Bubbles se aclaró el pelo mientras le daba vueltas y vueltas al mismo tema. Se sentía francamente mal. Y es que la vida real no era como las películas. Porque si hubiera sido así, ella hubiera besado al príncipe y este la habría correspondido con ternura y pasión, apretándola contra él y confesándole después que la amaba.

—Pues, va a ser que no —murmuró.

_Se había acercado a él con las manos unidas tras su espalda._

—_No te soy tan indiferente como crees —le había dicho antes de besarlo. _

_Boomer se había quedado quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos, y sin respirar. A Bubbles le recordó esa reacción a la que ella tenía cuando veía pasar por delante una cucaracha. Primero, se quedaba estática; después, abría los ojos como platos y mantenía la respiración; el siguiente paso era claro: chillaba y corría. Boomer no corrió, pero si gritó. _

_La apartó de un empujón que la hizo caer al suelo. Acto seguido, con expresión todavía confusa y asustada se pasó con fuerza la manga por la boca. _

—¡_¿Qué demonios haces?! ¿Se te ha ido la olla?*_

_Bubbles se levantó de la arena, sacudiéndose la que había quedado sobre su falda. En realidad, no le parecía una reacción extraña tratándose de Boomer, pero debía reconocer que la había molestado un poco._

—_Ya te he dicho que me gustas, y eso es lo que hacen las chicas cuando les gusta un chico _—_le explicó como si fuera la ecuación más fácil de todas_—. _No me digas que no te ha gustado._

—_¿Gustarme? _—_exclamó como si fuera algo ridículo, y lo peor era que los nervios con los que hablaba no hacían más que delatarlo_—. _¿Cómo va a gustarme? ¡Es asqueroso! ¡Besos... puaj!_

_Bubbles apretó los puños e hinchó los mofletes, como siempre hacía cuando se enfadaba. Tenía los labios fruncidos y expresión de indignación. _

—_¡Eres un crío, Boomer! _

—_¡No, soy un Rowdyruff boy, que es diferente! Y tú eres una Powerpuff girl. _

_¿Qué pretendía con esa explicación? ¿Ponerla en su lugar? ¿Acaso recordarle cuáles eran sus puestos? Ya sabía quién era ella y quién él, pero el amor no sabía de barreras, o eso solía decirse tras ver las películas románticas que tanto le gustaban, o cuando Blossom leía en voz altas novelas de amor. Se negaba a pensar que todo lo que decían esos libros fuera pura ficción. Ella era buena; él malo. ¿Y qué? ¡La gente cambiaba!... ¿O no?_

—_Me da igual. ¡Me sigues gustando! Y sé que yo te gusto._

—_¡Deja de decir estupideces!_

—_Vamos, ven aquí y dame un beso._

—_Pero, ¿qué dices? ¡Quita! _

_Boomer estaba rojo como un tomate y temblando como un flan. Bubbles se acercaba a él con los brazos alzados, y él huía como si tuviera tres años. Nunca había creído que esa niña podría llegar a darle más miedo que Buttercup. Pero, ¿qué demonios se había tomado? ¿Estaría drogada? ¿O solo estaría jugando con él?_

_Se refugió tras unas rocas y la señaló con un dedo amenazador. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar él por eso? Él, que ni siquiera lo había buscado. ¿Acaso era demasiado encantador?_

—_¡Quédate ahí, loca!_

—_¡Boomer, da la cara como un hombre!_

—_¡No quiero! _

Bubbles suspiró por décima vez. Así se habían pasado la tarde, discutiendo, hasta que el chico la había amenazado con irse volando y dejarla allí sola y desamparada. Entonces, había tenido que desistir en su intento de conquista, y Boomer había pasado el tiempo haciéndole la cobra* cada vez que insistía.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en el albornoz azul que colgaba de la puerta. Definitivamente, no se rendiría. Boomer no sabía lo persistente que podía llegar a ser. Ella creía en el destino, en los cuentos de hadas. Ese chico le había gustado desde que lo había visto la primera vez hacía ya muchos años. Ahora se había convertido en todo un hombre, y ella era una mujer. Habían sido creados a imagen y semejanza. De hecho, quien no supiera su historia diría que eran hermanos. Para más inri, ambos tenían poderes. Si él no era su pareja perfecta, ¿quién lo sería?

_Boomer, no vas a escapar... Aún me quedan unos días para conquistarte. _

Sabía que era una locura centrarse en el amor con tantos problemas que tenían encima, pero ella era de las que pensaban que cuando la vida se amargaba, había que echarle un poquito de azúcar.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Blossom se dirigió escaleras arriba tras un día agotador, Brick volvió a recordarle que no debía contarle a nadie lo de los narcos. Ella solo asintió y subió a su habitación. Brick se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera lo había mirado, pero sabía que no hablaría porque con ello tampoco conseguiría nada, solo preocupar a sus hermanas.

Entró en su habitación y se metió en la cama nada más ponerse el pijama. Ni siquiera se preocupó por curar las heridas que se había hecho en rodillas y manos al caer al suelo. Ese día ya no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para nada. Se sentía derrotada y sobre todo, cansada. Estaba aburrida de todo, de los problemas, del dolor, de llorar. Incluso llegó a pensar que lo mejor sería dormirse y no volver a despertar, pero segundos más tarde se reprochó por encontrar una solución tan cobarde como era morir.

Escuchó pasos que iban hasta su cama y Buttercup y Bubbles volvieron a escurrirse bajo las sábanas para abrazarla y dormir las tres juntas. Blossom sabía que estaban tristes, y seguramente ellas habrían notado su tristeza también, pero ninguna habló. Cuando se encontraban mal anímicamente, siempre dormían las tres juntas para darse fuerza y recordar aquellos años en los que compartían cama. Por un momento, Blossom pensó en preguntarles qué les había pasado para estar así, pero ese pensamiento se fue diluyendo en su mente hasta que solo quedó oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando perdió la consciencia y se quedó dormida.

Mientras, en el piso de abajo, Brick apretaba entre sus manos su gorra como si no le tuviera ningún cariño. La tiró al suelo con rabia y deambuló por el salón como un león enjaulado durante lo que le parecieron horas, mirando de vez en cuando el teléfono y retorciéndose por dentro.

* * *

Fue precisamente el teléfono lo que la despertó al día siguiente. No eran más de las seis de la mañana, y se preguntó quién sería el idiota que llamaba tan temprano. Pero sobre todo, se preguntó por qué el único que dormía en el piso de abajo no descolgaba. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Bubbles y a Buttercup, y bajó rápidamente. Cogió el teléfono del salón antes de que colgaran. Brick no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

—¿Diga? —preguntó con voz adormilada.

—¿Blossom? —Era la señorita Bellum—. Siento despertarte, pero es importante. Enciende la televisión y pon las noticias del canal 3.

Blossom se apresuró a encender la caja tonta con el mando. La noticia ya estaba empezada, pero en cuanto vio a los protagonistas de la misma supo de qué se trataba. Los agentes de policía sacaban esposados a varios delincuentes de una casa y se los llevaban arrestados. Se sentó lentamente en el sofá, intentando no hacer ningún ruido para escuchar con atención.

—Esta madrugada, la policía ha detenido a la famosa banda del Kuko, tan buscada por todo el país por tráfico de estupefacientes. Una llamada anónima informó de su escondite, en una casa de apenas 40 metros cuadrados en los suburbios de Townsville. Se cree que el Kuko y sus hombres pueden estar relacionados con el asesinato del Profesor Utonium y el ataque a las superheroínas de la ciudad, las Powerpuff girls. Mientras sale el juicio, los presuntos asesinos serán encerrados en prisión, por el delito de narcotráfico...

A Blossom ya le temblaban las manos y le caía un río de lágrimas por la cara, pero a la vez reía. Reía y lloraba de felicidad.

—No me lo puedo creer...

—¿Son ellos, Blossom?

—Sí, son ellos —afirmó con la voz estrangulada.

—Alguien llamó ayer para avisar de su paradero. No sabemos quién fue. No quiso dar un nombre.

Blossom sonrió, incrédula.

—Yo sí sé quién fue —murmuró—. Bellum, tengo que colgar. Después la llamo o voy a visitarla al Ayuntamiento. Tengo algo importante que hacer.

Se despidieron y, tan pronto como colgó, corrió a buscar a Brick por toda la casa. El chico no estaba ni en la cocina, ni en el baño ni en el salón. Al pasar por una de las ventanas, pudo ver su figura recargaba sobre una de las paredes de fuera de la casa. Descalza como estaba y en pijama, salió. Todavía era de noche y hacía algo de frío. Al verla, el joven se incorporó, dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y miró hacia otro lado. Blossom se preguntó cómo debía abordarle. Después de tantos rifirrafes, no le resultaba fácil empezar una conversación con él. Además, había pactado que nada de preguntas.

—Has sido tú. —No era una pregunta.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Pero claro que lo sabía, porque si no, no se habría puesto tan serio. Él era el único que podría haber delatado a la banda del Kuko. Solo ellos sabían dónde se encontraban. ¿Quién iba a ser si no?

—Solo pudiste haber sido tú. Brick, querías las cosas claras, así que vamos a hablar con sinceridad de una vez: me seguiste.

Notó cómo Brick se puso tenso, y supo que no la miraba porque ella tenía razón. No podría haberla encontrado de otra forma. Nadie se tragaría que apareció por la guarida de esos forajidos sin ninguna razón en especial. Brick no hacía las cosas porque sí. La única forma de haberla encontrado tenía que haber sido esa: ese chico la había estado siguiendo desde el momento en que había cogido el autobús. Para protegerla.

—Porque era mi trabajo —se excusó él.

Así que no lo negaba. Estaban avanzando.

—Pero yo te quité esa responsabilidad. Te dije que no te necesitaba.

—Y estabas equivocada —puntualizó él.

Blossom sonrió por primera vez a una provocación suya. Una vez más, estaba actuando como un animal asustado, pero esta vez no lo dejaría atacar. Antes, lo haría ella.

—Sí, lo estaba —reconoció.

Silencio. El viento sopló con suavidad. En la lejanía empezaba a salir el sol, pero a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro todavía. Esperó a que él dijera algo, pero pasados unos segundos, supo que tendría que seguir ella.

—Sé que me dijiste que nada de preguntas —comenzó—. Pero no puedo encontrar ninguna respuesta a por qué lo hiciste. Aseguraste que nada de lo que hiciera te haría cambiar de opinión, y sin embargo, no he hecho nada y has llamado a la policía.

—No importa por qué —contestó él bruscamente—. Lo importante es que lo hice, ¿no? Así que ya no quiero hablar más de este tema. Y mi regla sigue en pie: nadie debe saber nada. Tú no te dejaste capturar como una tonta; yo no te ayudé y mucho menos llamé a nadie, ¿estamos?

—Sí...

Brick asintió.

—Bien.

Blossom pensó que todo había acabado y quiso retirarse a casa, pero algo le impidió moverse. No era algo físico ni material, sino una sensación en el pecho que le decía que aún faltaba algo importante. Algo que la envolvía y recorría todo su cuerpo, dándole un efecto relajante y de felicidad. Esa sensación que uno tiene cuando por fin, después de tanto sufrimiento, algo empieza a salir bien.

Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y colocó una mano en el hombro de Brick como gesto de cariño.

—Gracias.

Creyó oírlo tragar saliva. El chico asintió con la cabeza para que supiera que lo había oído. Era como un "de nada" silencioso. Blossom miró su mano en el hombro de él, y no le pareció suficiente para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento. Lo rodeó, pasando la mano a su brazo, y se colocó enfrente de él. De repente, el rojo de su mirada no le pareció tan terrorífico ni sangriento; sino que evocó a la tibieza, al calor de la ternura. Era como hielo derretido; hielo con color a fuego.

Vio la cicatriz que le había hecho en la mejilla y alzó su mano para tocarla. Brick, que se había quedado atontado devolviéndole la mirada, reaccionó agarrándosela antes de que llegara a su destino. Blossom se sorprendió por la poca fuerza que empleaba Brick en sujetarla.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó. Quiso que su voz saliera imperante, fuerte, cruel -es decir, como siempre-, pero sin embargo fue más bien dudosa, con algo de temor en ella, y nada de fuerza.

Blossom le sonrió de nuevo, y subió la mano que mantenía en el brazo hasta su nuca, enredando los dedos en el cabello anaranjado de Brick. El Rowdyruff boy la miraba, y no podía hacer otra cosa. Su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que le daba su cerebro. _Esto es peligroso. Aléjate. Aléjala. _Pero nada. Una parte de él necesitaba saber qué iba a hacer ella a continuación.

Soltó la mano de Blossom, que fue a parar directamente al otro lado de la cara. Era la primera vez que alguien le acariciaba de esa forma. Sentía cosquillas en el pelo que Blossom removía con sus uñas. La chica se puso de puntillas y alcanzó su boca. La respiración de Brick tembló un segundo, y Blossom pensó que por fin se decidiría a retroceder, por eso lo agarró con firmeza y lo besó con ansia, como si una parte de ella lo hubiera estado deseando desde hacía tiempo. Movió los labios sobre los de él mientras su corazón iba a mil por hora y notaba que las mejillas se le sonrojaban. Bastaron unos segundos para que Brick respondiera. Fueron apenas unos instantes en los que el joven no pudo controlar su cuerpo y movió sus labios al ritmo que Blossom marcaba. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó a la Powerpuff y retrocedió como si acabase de hacer algo terrible. Blossom pudo ver algo de terror en su expresión.

—No, no, joder... ¡Puta mierda! —masculló al entrar en la casa.

Blossom permaneció en el jardín un poco más. Ya empezaba a amanecer, pero aún hacía frío. Se abrazó a sí misma, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que mientras había estado con Brick, no había sentido el frío; ni siquiera se había acordado de él. Y esa certeza llegó a asustarla.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_1* Irse la olla: volverse loca. _

_2* Hacer la cobra: Expresión que se refiere al movimiento de cabeza hacia atrás cuando alguien intenta besarte y tú no quieres. _


End file.
